Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: A few weeks have passed since the battle of Tarbes, but with Albion going to war with Tristain and Phantoms running amok under Wiseman's leadership. It's going to take a Void mage and two Kamen Riders who know magic to stop them.
1. Return From the Ashes

Heya everybody! What's up?! This is Fenikkusumaru speaking, bringing you the sequel of Wizard of Zero! It's called Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard! Sorry it took so long to get this story in because I had other stuff going on, but that's okay, it's in! Plus, I'm working with Serpentdragon on this story as well! So I'm glad to have him aboard! So without further ado, here's the new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero. All creative rights go to their respective creators.

* * *

_In the vast deepest parts of space, many galaxies swirled and many stars twinkled, however, amongst those stars and galaxies, something sinister was coming. From far away, you could barely see a speck of fire in the distance, but this fire got larger and closer as it whooshed through space, heading towards a planet and it was coming in for a crash landing. _

_The object crashed into the ground on the edge of a forest, leaving a massive crater and several of the trees had their leaves on fire. After a few moments, the object, revealed to be what appeared to be a person, stood up in the crater and cracked his joints._

**"Yubiwa… Mahōtsukai…"**_ the figure growled with utmost hate and fury. "_**Where are you Mahōtsukai…? You and I have a score to settle…"**

_He clenched his fist tightly before he transformed into a Phantom. It was a red and gold humanoid who seemed similar to a knight and was themed after the legendary firebird. On his back was the massive sword Catastrophe._

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)** Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) **Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)** As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning From the Ashes

"C'mon Louise, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the wedding! It's after the Coronation Ceremony and we the Best Man and Maid Honor can't be late!"

"Will you just wait Kurogasa? I'm almost done."

"YOU SAID THAT TWO HOURS AGO! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE YOU THIS LONG!"

I groaned as I sat down in my chair, waiting for Louise to exit the bathroom. I was getting anxious as we both had big roles in one of the biggest events of Halkeginia's history: the wedding of Henrietta and Wales. As I said prior, we were the Best Man and Maid of Honor, respectively… and yet we were at risk of not making it to the wedding/coronation ceremony in time because Louise was confusing five minutes with two hours.

"I need to look my best for the princess!"

"Ugh… just hurry up…"

Mattaku mou… I really hate it when this happens. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm your average 17 year old Tokusatsu fan with brown hair in the style that one would think I was Kira Yamato and have blue eyes. Not long ago, as I said, I was pretty much your average Tokusatsu fan of Kamen Rider. I was about to head to convention to show off my collection Kamen Rider Wizard merchandise, but that soon completely changed that day, when my whole world turned upside down.

I was summoned by a mage named Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, the girl that I was arguing with just now who happens to be a Void Mage. Apparently, I was transported to the land of Halkeginia. Specifically the country of Tristain where magic was an everyday thing. I was supposed to be a familiar to her, basically her servant. At first, I was against the idea of that and wanted to go home, but… it was because of her that I managed to use magic. That's right. I was a Gate, I fell into despair when I couldn't get home, but she gave me hope and I was able to suppress my Phantom within me, which surprisingly was WizarDragon, though not the same from the series. And thanks to that, I was able to become Kamen Rider Wizard.

I kid you not. I actually became Kamen Rider Wizard. A mage that can use all the four classical elements: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. It was just that awesome. Since then, I've had a crazy adventure of fighting Phantoms and whatnot and made friends here. Kirche, the beautiful red haired girl that uses Fire magic and won't leave me alone because she's trying to get me hitched with her every single chance she gets, Tabitha, her quiet bookworm friend who uses Wind Magic, Guiche, a Casanova that uses Earth Magic, and Montmorency, Guiche's girlfriend, who uses Water magic.

Other friends include Headmaster Osmond the principal of Tristain Academy, Professor Colbert who was a teacher, Siesta who was a maid of Japanese descent, whose grandfather was a WWII pilot, and Scarron, Jessica, and Jeanne of the Dancing Fairy Inn. I'm even friends with Princess Henrietta and her soon–to–be husband Princes Wales. I'd like to tell ya everything, but if you want that, you'll have to read the previous story. Yes, I'm sorry for breaking the fourth wall, but I had to point that out, if you want to know the full story. Anyways, back to now…

Several weeks had passed since the failed attack by Reconquista also when we had thwarted Wiseman's plan of starting a Sabbath. Today, of course, was a special day.

As I said, it was Wales and Henrietta's wedding day. While my heart had stung after seeing them together, I had recovered and moved on. They loved each other deeply so I couldn't get in the way of that. I was happy for them.

Right now I'm still waiting for Louise to get ready. Why is it that women take so long to get ready? Guess some things were just universal. "Dang it… she's taking too long…" I grumbled as I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently wearing my Flame Dragon Style jacket.

"Relax Partner," A voice said, as my WizarSwordGun Derflinger, wriggled out of his sheath from behind my back. Oh, did I forget to mention that my WizarSwordGun is possessed by a sword spirit named Derflinger? "The wedding's not gonna be for another hour or two. We got plenty of time."

Sighing, I looked over my shoulder at Derflinger as I said, "I know, Derf, but we're supposed to be there early to help the bride and groom get ready for their wedding. If Louise takes any longer to get ready we're gonna be late," I replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" Louise shouted from the other side of the door.

"You were _supposed_ to!" I countered. "Hurry up in there!"

"Ugh… Fine! But if I don't look my best because you were rushing me, it's _your_ fault!" Louise shouted.

She better hurry up. The two of us were given the honor of Best Man and Maid of Honor. The soon–to–be wedded couple had asked us personally. The both of us were surprised, but we nonetheless accepted it. After another minute or two…

"Alright, I'm ready!"

"Finally," When Louise opened the door she revealed that she was wearing the same dress she had worn during the Ball of Frigg. "I thought you'd _never _get out of your room."

Louise replied, "I am a noble, Kurogasa. I must appear at my finest, especially at such a high profile event. It's my responsibility to represent the Vallière family as best I can." She then declared, "I needed to look my best for the princess' wedding."

"You do mean Queen, right?" I corrected.

"O–Of course I mean Queen!" Louise stuttered.

"Riiiiiight," I smirked, rolling my eyes. "You have the couple's wedding gift?"

"I do," she confirmed.

"Come on. The carriage is waiting for us," I prompted. The wedding would be taking place in a church and the guests were due to arrive soon.

"Right," Louise nodded.

* * *

With that, the two of us walked out of the tower and saw that the Vestri Court was full of carriages. That's right. The whole Academy was invited to the wedding.

"Oh Darling, Yoohoo, I'm over he~re!" Kirche called out. Oh great… She was here. She was invited to the wedding too. Honestly, why couldn't she get a clue that I wasn't interested in her?

She was dressed in a revealing red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, causing many of her male admirers to look at her in a ga–ga fashion, some with hearts and stars in their eyes, and shiny black platform pumps. She then rushed over to me and forcibly kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you're here! I was hoping we could use this wedding to test ideas for our own ceremony."

"What are you doing Zerbst…?" Louise growled.

"Oh, I was hoping we could use this wedding to test ideas for our own ceremony." She then wrapped her arms around mine and added, "And maybe he could accompany me as my date for the wedding," smiled Kirche.

"Sorry Kirche, but Louise and I were asked to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor for the wedding." I said as I slipped my arm out of her grip.

"Well, at least let me dance with you at the wedding party," she insisted. I had to admire her for her persistence. Well, it was actually more like stubbornness but you you get the idea.

"_One_ dance, and that's it," I compromised.

"Good enough," she accepted. "See you then, Dragon Wizard." With that, Kirche went over to her carriage, with a seductive swaying of her hips from side to side, making me groan in disdain. I'm telling you that she's a complete turn off for me. Don't get me wrong, I admit she's hot but the way she just flaunts it around, just doesn't click with me. Heck, she even tried to get me in bed with her, which thankfully I was able to escape from. I'll admit that it was an emasculating blow to my male persona, but I'm not ending up having my notch added to her bedpost!

"Why did you promise to dance with her?" Louise demanded as she glared at me.

"It was the only way I could think of to get her to leave me alone," I answered.

"You know that a Zerbst brings trouble, _especially_ her!"

"I know, I know…," I sighed. "Like I said, I only said it to get her to leave me alone."

Louise eyed me suspiciously. "You promise?"

"Scout's honor," I said with a slightly sarcastic tone, raising my right hand. "You know that if I was _really_ into her, she would have had me by now."

"True enough."

"Oh Sir Kurogasa, Louise, fancy meeting you here," A voice said. We turned to see Guiche and Montmorency walking towards us, dressed up for the occasion. What Guiche wear was basically the same, only this time his frilly shirt was buttoned up, and he had a tuxedo jacket. Montmorency on the other hand, I'll admit looks kinda cute in that light green dress of hers. The skirt is a bit short, but it's tolerable. At least _she _doesn't flaunt out her stuff.

"Hey Guiche, Montmorency," I waved. "Looks like you two are ready for the wedding."

"Oh but of course, we nobles must look our very best." Guiche said with pride. "I should know, I do look rather dashing in my tuxedo, wouldn't you say?"

And you're as pompous and arrogant as ever Casanova. At least now we were on friendlier terms.

"I know what you mean," Louise said in agreement. She then elbowed me in the ribs as she said, "My familiar almost screwed that up for me with his continual rushing of me as I got ready."

"Hey we were given the honor of being Best Man and Maid of Honor, so it's natural I had to rush you." I said.

Rolling her eyes, Louise said, "We made it in time, didn't we? Now come on, the soon–to–be king and queen need us."

"Yeah, yeah…" I waved off.

* * *

_The man slammed against the wall of the alley, covered in bruises. He then whimpered as he stared up in terror at the guy who had beaten him up._

_"OK, who else wants some?" the man in red challenged._

_"No! NO! Please, leave me alone! I don't want to fight you!" The man said in terror._

_"Ho~ you think you could get away from me that easily?" The man in red said amused before he picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. "Let me ask you one thing. Where's the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai?"_

_"I–I don't know what you're talking about!" The man stuttered._

_"Don't play games with me old man!" The man in red snarled. "I have a score to settle with him and you know where he is, so spill it!"_

_The old man shook his head rapidly as he said frantically, "I'm not lying! I don't know! I really don't–!"_

_*SNAP!*_

_The old man's limp corpse slid to the ground after the man in red broke his neck._

_"USELESS!" The man snarled and scowled before punching the wall._

_He may not be at full strength, but he was definitely strong enough for his revenge. He remembered the pain of death and rebirth, over and over again… the continuous agony without relief. Oh, he was going to return the favor. He wasn't going to kill the ring–wielding Wizard so quickly. No, he was going to make him suffer, slowly and agonizingly and watched as he experienced the same excruciating pain 100 times fold._

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the chapel and the door opened. I stepped out first with Louise, holding her hand. Honestly, even if we were the Best Man and Maid of Honor, we did look like quite the odd couple. Guests who arrived caught sight of us and I could actually hear them whisper, mainly about me.

"I heard he has the ability to summon a gigantic dragon."

"Yes, he defeated Marshall Gramont too and also the former Viscount Wardes."

"Supposedly, he was summoned as a Familiar."

"A mage can't be a Familiar."

"I heard he was a commoner."

"Maybe he's a bastard child of a noble?"

"No, just look at him. His coat makes him look like a noble."

"Queen Henrietta even awarded him. No commoner can earn an award like that."

I rolled my eyes. Gossip… Again, something that was universal.

Ignoring them, we saw one of the guards come up to us. She was in her early 20's having short tan hair in a style that kinda reminds me of Soi Fon from Bleach, just without the two white braids and rings that attached to the bottom. She had on a navy blue uniform of sorts with a sword attached to her waist and she had a white cape on her back as well. "Are you the Best Man and Maid of Honor?" She asked.

"We are." I nodded.

"My name is Agnès Chevalier de Milan. I'm the captain of Her Majesty's Firearm Squadron." She introduced. "Please follow me. I will bring you both to His Majesty."

The two of us nodded our heads quickly before following after the captain and made our way into the castle. Walking through, I was still amazed by the place even after having been here before.

Agnès escorted us into the castle. When she said 'His Majesty', she was probably referring to Wales. His kingdom had fallen, sure, but Wales was Albion's hope as well as Henrietta. Also, without Cromwell, the Reconquista were probably losing their hold on the floating island. I didn't know for certain but I had hope.

Agnès brought us over to a door. This was where Wales was getting ready. She knocked on the door and spoke, "Sire, they have arrived,"

"Please, let them in." Agnes nodded and opened the door to grant me and Louise entry. We both saw Wales smiling at us and already dressed for his wedding. It kinda looked like a military uniform, completely in white with a mantle. Then again, he was royalty.

Louise curtsied but I greeted Wales casually, "Yo, Wales. Congratulations. You're about to tie the knot."

*BAM*

"OW!" I shouted as Louise punched me in the head.

"Don't be so casual to the king–to–be!" Louise berated.

"Hahahahaha, it's quite alright. And yes, it is still hard to believe, but I do not fear it. I welcome the chance to be wed to Henrietta," Wales said.

"You know, my only regret is that I wasn't able to give you a proper Bachelor Party," I remarked.

"What's a Bachelor Party?" Louise asked.

"Back where I come from, the Best Man is supposed to plan a huge party. It's supposed to celebrate his last day of being single." I was actually thinking of taking Wales to the Charming Fairy Inn. Those girls knew how to show a guy a good time. I sure as heck had a pretty good time there.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Wales waved off. "Besides, I have a feeling that this Bachelor Party you speak of will probably lead to bad consequences. I don't want Henrietta to suddenly cancel the wedding because of one mishap."

I smiled as I said, "I wouldn't worry about that. Henrietta loves you dearly. I doubt anything could split you up." Even though I smiled, it hurt a little to say, but I knew I'd get over it.

"So, what do you need us for, sire?" Louise asked Wales. "Are there any problems?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort," Wales waved off. "I just thought of wanting to see you before the wedding. To be honest, I'm starting to have the cold feet."

"Oh relax Wales, you'll do fine." I said placing a hand on his shoulders. "You're going to marry the love of your life soon and as long as you two love each other, then everything's going to turn out alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I smiled.

Wales smiled back at me, "I suppose you're right. I _do _love Henrietta and I'll do whatever to make her happy as best as I could."

"I'm sure you will." I nodded, before turning to Louise. "Louise, aren't you going to give Wales his wedding present?"

Louise remembered the gift and held it up to Wales. "Here, this is for you." She said. It was a small box of sorts and Wales took it.

"What is it?" Wales asked inspecting the box.

"Open it." I said. He did as he was told, and when he opened it, he saw that it was a Magic Ring like those used by Haruto. It was made of a pink crystal with a heart on it with Kamen Rider Wizard on the heart, holding a bouquet of flowers before a girl. Yes, you read that right. During the timespan between after the Battle of Tarbes and today, I took it upon myself to look for Magic Stones just in case I never found my Dragon Style rings and that I would need to make the Dragon Rings and their accompaniments myself. And during that mine, I explored one of the caves in Tristain and as luck would have it, I found a whole lot of Magic Stones, just waiting to be taken out of the cave. I had hoped to find some of the Magic Stones that had the same properties as the ones used to make my rings. Of course I never found the right stones but I did find a pink stone.

I had given the stone to Golem and he had used his crafting skills to forge the ring. I was just glad the PlaMonster knew how to do it.

"A ring," Wales asked, looking at it.

"Yep, try it out on my Hand Author buckle." I encouraged. Wales wasted no time as he slipped on the ring and placed it in front of the Hand Author buckle.

**TRUE LOVE! PLEASE!**

Appearing in the air before the three were flashes, almost like video recordings of the romantic times Wales and Henrietta spent together during the timespan between the Battle of Tarbes and today. Some of the moments made Wales laugh, but of course, the one that stood out the most was when he and Henrietta were reunited after I got him out of Albion. After a while, the flashes disappeared.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

Wales was amazed as he took the True Love Ring off his finger and held it in his hand, looking at it with a smile of awe on it. "This… This is incredible! It shows all the best memories from a couple's time together!?"

"Yep, and best of all, all your best memories will be recorded in here until the day you die. You can reminisce on old memories when you grow old." I smiled.

Wales looked to me with a smile and extended his hand to me. "Thank you, Kurogasa. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"No problem." I said shaking his hand.

"It's a great wedding present." Wales smiled. "Henrietta and I will always cherish it."

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled. "Now where's your soon–to–be wife? I gotta show her the ring too."

Wales looked around briefly as he said, "I believe she is still getting ready for the ceremony."

"Gotcha," I said before turning to Louise. "You and Prince Wales go to the chapel that's inside the castle. I'll pick up Henrietta so I can walk her down the aisle."

Louise gave me a suspicious look as she said, "You better not try anything or act like a dog, Kurogasa."

"Pfft, please, on their wedding day, I'd be stupid to try anything." I scoffed.

Louise nodded slowly as she finally said, "Alright… I'm trusting, you. But know that if you do…" She then pantomimed kneeing me between the legs."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," I waved off before taking the ring back from Wales and starting to leave.

"Wait, Sir Kurogasa."

"Hm…?" I asked turning around.

"I'd like to thank you again for making all of this possible."

"Like I said before, I fight for hope." I nodded before finally leaving.

* * *

After a bit of walking, I made my way to Henrietta's chambers. The guards looked at me suspiciously, crossing their lances in front of the door. However, when they recognized me, they unblocked my way. Nodding my appreciation, I knocked on the door and said, "Henrietta? It's Kurogasa."

"Oh, Sir Kurogasa, please enter." She said.

I slowly opened the door and when I did, my eyes widened in awe seeing Henrietta. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and had a crown of white flowers over her head and a see through veil above her head. She also had golden neck jewelry around her neck and on the upper part of her body, her white dress was a sleeveless one, and she had white arm warmers that went up to her elbows. For the bottom half of her dress, it was white and frilly with a long red ribbon draped around her dress, with gold linings decorating it.

"Wow…" I said a bit stunned. "You… You look beautiful." I couldn't but envy Wales. He was marrying this beautiful girl and not me.

Henrietta blushed at my compliment, bowing her head shyly as she giggled. "Thank you." She then looked to me and said, "I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous."

"Wales is too." I said, approaching her. "But there's no need to be. You're going to marry the love of your life soon." I then placed my hands on her shoulders, smiling gently, "I'm sure if your father were here now, he would be proud seeing you like this…"

That made the princess smile up at me with teary eyes. "That… That's very sweet. Thank you, Sir Kurogasa." She then lifted her veil slightly to kiss my cheek.

I blushed when I was given the kiss, "I–It's what good friends do." I stuttered, before calming myself down. "Now, just relax. You'll be up at that altar, saying 'I Do' and starting a new life with Wales."

"Right…" She smiled gently.

"And if it's any comfort to you, the wedding present I'm giving you from Louise and I to you and Wales will help you relax." I said, opening the box to show her the ring I showed Wales.

"A ring," Henrietta asked, looking at it.

"Yep, try it out on my Hand Author buckle." I encouraged. She wasted no time as he slipped on the ring and placed it in front of the Hand Author buckle.

**TRUE LOVE! PLEASE!**

As the magic activated, a similar occurrence to what happened with Wales occurred. She saw the same images he did and watched them her mouth agape in awe. "Wha–What is this?"

"Your best moments with Wales," I nodded with a smile. "This Magic Ring shows all the best memories the user had with their true love and continues to record new memories the longer you're together," I explained.

Henrietta looked to me with a truly heartwarming smile. "This is the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me," she said happily as she hugged me. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend," I smiled, hugging her back before we broke the hug. At that point, the church bells began ringing. "Well, it's time." I then held out my hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Henrietta smiled again, taking my hand so I can walk her down the aisle.

* * *

The chapel was packed with people, all the pews filled as much as they could be and even more people standing inside. Peeking, my head in, I saw Wales anxiously waiting at the altar as Louise and I took our places in the entry line, Louise after the other bridesmaids and before Henrietta and I. I even saw the front of the pews where Kirche and the others are sitting along with Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert. "Oooooh, where is Darling?" Kirche whined.

"Patience…" Tabitha muttered.

Finally pulling my head out, I walked past the rest of the wedding party and took my position next to Henrietta, her arm in mine. "Looks like we're all set in there."

Henrietta nodded as she gently gripped my upper arm, signifying her anxiousness. "Then we'll be starting any moment. I can't believe the moment is finally here…"

"Relax Henrietta, you got this…" I whispered to her.

Henrietta looked to me before nodding with a smile, "Right."

Louise looked back and said, "Just think how happy you're going be, Princess."

"You're right." Henrietta nodded.

Just then, the music began to play, signaling the ceremony was beginning. Guards opened the doors of the chapel from within and the wedding party began to walk inside.

One by one the maids and men entered the chapel, walking down the aisle and as Louise, the Maid of Honor walked down the aisle to take her place. The familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" played next as Henrietta, with a bouquet of flowers in hand, and I walked towards the altar and Wales looked star struck seeing Henrietta. I don't blame him, Henrietta is downright gorgeous.

At last, we approached the altar, and I, smiling, gave Wales Henrietta's hand. Smiling at her and giving her a reassuring wink, I then took my place next to Wales.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We've gathered here today to join two people in the bond of Holy Matrimony. Marriage is truly sacred, one that celebrates the joining of two souls into one. It is a bond not to be entered into selfishly and prideful, but meekly and humbly by both parties; so they form a near perfect union of two hearts. If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I nodded as they looked towards me and I gave them the rings. Wales took Henrietta's wedding ring and Henrietta took Wales's wedding ring. "You may know say your vows." Henrietta and Wales looked at the each other again.

"I, Prince Wales, take you, Princess Henrietta, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." He said, then placed Henrietta's ring on her finger. Now it was her turn.

"I, Princess Henrietta, take you, Prince Wales, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." She said then placed Wales's wedding ring on his finger.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity to one another." The priest declared. "In as much as they have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me in the name of Founder in the Kingdom of Tristain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

The traditional music began to play as Wales lifted Henrietta's veil and, embracing her, kissed her passionately on the lips as the entire crowd of guests rose to their feet in thunderous applause.

* * *

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… where is he…?"** _The Phantom seethed._

_He stormed through the mostly empty streets, most people at the chapel. The Phantom quickly looked back and forth for any sign of the ring–bearing wizard whom he hated so. _**"I know you're out there… Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai! COME OUT!" **_As he walked about, though, he paused suddenly as he sensed a source of magic... An all too familiar one generated by an all too familiar Phantom… Dragon…_** "It's him… He's here…" **_A crazed grin crossed his face._** "I'm coming for you now, Wizard! It's payback time!"**

* * *

After the ceremony, we returned to the palace for the wedding reception. And man, it was a BIG party. I'd gone to one or two weddings for back in Japan before my parents died, but boy oh boy, this one took the cake. There were guests all over the place. A lot of food was served on the many tables and… I just can't describe it. It's so… so… BIG!

"Hahahahahahahaha, now that's what I call a party!" Derflinger laughed.

I nodded agreement as I looked to Derf over my shoulder, saying, "You said it, partner. I don't know where to start."

"Take your time partner, it's a party. Enjoy!"

I chuckled at my sword as I said, "Heh, right." Just then, though, I heard a noise that struck terror in my soul…

"…DARLING!"

Oh no… I was hoping she'd not notice me right away. Kirche then appeared, pushing through the crowd and tackling me to the ground. "There you are! You missed me, didn't you?"

"No… not really…" I winced. "Please get off, you're causing a scene here…"

She, however, decided not to listen. "C'mon, you promised me a dance, Darling."

"Yeah I know, but can I eat first? I'm hungry."

She then got close to my face as she said, "I'm hungry, too… For you…"

Louise, save meeeeeeeee!

"ZERBST, GET OFF MY FAMILIAR!"

Oh, thank goodness! My prayer was heard! The crowd dispersed a bit to reveal Louise who was downright furious. "Oh it's you…" Kirche frowned.

"What are you doing Zerbst? Get off of Kurogasa this instant!"

"I'm trying to have the dance my beloved promised me, Vallière," Kirche replied, still on top of me.

"The dance isn't until later, so until then, get off of him!"

Kirche stuck out her tongue at Louise. "Make me!"

"Um, Kirche," I said as I slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Darling, I knew you wo–!"

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

At that point, Kirche started to get drowsy before finally falling asleep. Thank goodness… With a bit of a grunt, I pushed her off me and put her on a chair, taking the Sleep Ring from her finger. "Well, that oughta keep her out of my hair for a little while."

"At least she's less trouble this way," added Louise in agreement. I put Kirche in a chair next to Tabitha who looked to see her friend asleep.

"The usual," I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Louise," a mature female voice spoke and Louise froze as she recognized it. She turned and gasped at who had spoken to her.

"Mother…"

Huh? Louise's… mom? Looking at her she had long pink hair with long bangs on either side of her face and the rest was tied and wrapped up in a bun, wearing a purple dress with a white handkerchief. She was standing next to a blonde guy whose hair that fell to his neck, having a big moustache and a monocle on his left eye. He wore a red long robe with a purple jacket over it, with black pants and shoes carrying a staff with a gem on it. He was next to a blond young woman whose hair was long, falling to her back and wore pointy glasses, while wearing a white blouse with a pink bow tie and purple skirt. She was older than Louise but lacking in the bust department like her.

"What are you all doing here?" Louise asked.

"It's the Queen's wedding, Little Louise," the blonde woman said as she approached, pinching Louise's cheeks. I decided to intervene and grasp her arm.

"Let Louise go," I commanded. Yes, I commanded. I don't care who this woman could be. Nobody bullies Louise in my presence.

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde said appalled.

"You heard me…" I frowned.

"K–Kurogasa, what are you doing? T–That's my big sister Eleanor!"

"So?" I asked. I had my suspicions. If the woman was her mother then these could be members of her family. "Even if she is your big sister, that doesn't mean she can bully you for no reason. In fact, it makes her seem more childish, don't you think?"

"How _dare_ you call me childish?!" Eleanor shrieked.

"I call it like I see it, lady," I shrugged.

"Eleanor, enough…" Louise's mother said.

"But Mother–" the blind woman protested.

"I _said_ enough…" She said sternly, staring at her eldest daughter coldly. "You are pretty bold," Louise's mother said to me. "Who are you?"

"Louise's Familiar. Though, you can also call me the Ring–Wielding Dragon Wizard," I answered, flashing my Driver on ring. "Kurogasa Kururugi…"

"Is that so…" Louise's mother eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that's so." I said, meeting her gaze. I knew I was probably tempting fate and from the looks of it this woman was not someone I should challenge. Of course I was never someone who had much common sense to begin with. I just knew that when I see something that I didn't like happening then I'd do something about it and worry about the consequences later.

"So, this is the Familiar you summoned, Louise," Louise's mother said to her. "I heard before he was a commoner but then he showed that he had magic."

"Well…" Louise started.

"When you find hope at the edge of despair, you can find that miracles tend to happen," I said as I looked to Louise, giving her a tender smile. Louise blushed at the sight of me smiling at her. "I mean, you probably heard about my duel with Marshall Gramont, right?" I asked Louise's mother, "And what I'm capable of. Even if I'm a human Familiar, I think I'm way better than an animal."

"So I've heard…" Louise's mother frowned.

"Then trust me when I say that your daughter is not a zero. She just needed someone to believe in her. Obviously, nobody ever did but then again nobles are narrow–minded," I replied. "You're just too blind to see her potential."

"What potential? All she can do is make explosions," Eleanor argued.

"And isn't that still magic? If she had zero magic then nothing would happen. Not even a spark. She has magic. It's just nobody seems to know what it is," I said. "Kinda like my ring magic. Only I can use it. To you, the rings might as well be fancy jewelry." I added, "The universe is a huge place and there's all kind of magic. Don't think there is only one path when the road can branch out in infinite directions."

OK, I got that from a fortune cookie a long time ago, but what it meant was that everyone can do anything as long as they put their mind to something. There were no limits to what a person could do as long as they had hope and support.

Louise's mother narrowed her eyes at me, as if my words had questioned her ability to raise her children. Then again, Louise looked a bit afraid of her mother. That wasn't right. Sure, a child should be afraid of disappointing their parents but not fear their parents outright.

"YUBIWA NO MAHOTSUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

I froze as a shiver of fear went down my spine. I knew that voice… all too well… No, it–it… It couldn't be. Turning around, I suddenly heard screams as people were knocked about as a man made his way through the crowd, clearly looking for someone. He had short black hair and a matching moustache and goatee dressed in all red clothing. That and the menacing, crazed look in his eyes, aching for battle, made it all the more obvious to me. It was him. "Phoenix…?"

"Huh?" The man said. "Who are _you_? You're not the Mahōtsukai I'm looking for, yet I sense Dragon in you!"

NO WAY! THIS IS THE ORIGINAL PHOENIX FROM THE SHOW?!

"Where is he!? Where is the Mahōtsukai I'm looking for!? WHERE IS HARUTO SOUMA!?"

Okay, so I _wasn't_ hearing things! This _is_ the same Phoenix from the show!

"Sorry, but he's not here!" I said. "Is staying in the sun not good enough for ya?!"

He glared at me in crazed anger as he said, "He's not here… then… then… looks like I'll have to take my revenge on YOU!" He then transformed into his Phantom form. His Phantom form was fairly humanoid, like a red and gold medieval knight with a large golden plume on his head. On his back was the massive sword Catastrophe, a weapon I knew from the show could deal a heavy amount of damage.

"Louise, get Henrietta and Wales out of here now!" I said before putting on my default rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Louise nodded as she began getting everyone to leave, though many royal guards stayed to try and fight. The WizarDriver formed on my waist and I then flipped the Hand Author to the left side.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I shouted "Henshin!" as I flipped the visor on the Flame Ring down before putting my hand over the Hand Author.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

I then swung my left arm out straight from my shoulder, summoning the red magic circle that moved over my body, forming into my armor as Kamen Rider Wizard. "Saa… Showtime da."

Phoenix looked to me with a curious tilt of his head before laughing hysterically. _**"HAHAHAHAHA! So… You're Souma's replacement, eh? Well, I should still have some fun killing you!"**_

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said drawing out Derf.

"Whoa! I can feel the fire from this guy!" Derf said surprised.

"He ain't called Phoenix for nothing," I said.

"Ha, I like a challenge! Let's go for it!"

"You got it aibou!" I said before charging at Phoenix.

Phoenix laughed again as he held Catastrophe in front of him, charging up to me as well. _**"I'm gonna make you feel all the pain of the countless deaths I suffered in the sun!"**_ When we finally closed in, Phoenix drew first blood, managing to land the first hit on me due to the longer range of his sword.

"Grrrr…!" I gritted as I skid back before stopping eventually. Man, how the heck did Haruto manage to survive fighting Phoenix? Seeing Phoenix charge at me again shook me out of my thoughts. Just in time, I dropped to my knees to dodge a slash from the Phantom. Switching Derf into Gun Mode, I level the WizarSwordGun at Phoenix's chest and fired off several bullets, knocking him back enough to give me a chance to pull back.

_**"Ha! You think that scares me?!"**_ Phoenix mocked. _**"Souma did better than you!"**_

"Hey, I'm just a beginner!" I said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice. "You need to cool off!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Holding my right arm out, the blue magic circle appeared on my side as it glided over my body, changing my armor into my blue water–based style. "Now… Let's make this a real splash!"

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

My whole body turned into water and I went to Phoenix enveloping my liquid body in hopes to douse him down. But that proved to be a mistake as he boosted up his flames and I was boiling hot. "AHHH!" I shouted in pain as I was forced back into my physical form. Rolling across the floor, I hopped back to my feet as Phoenix laughed at my pain.

_**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Swinging Catastrophe around menacingly, Phoenix shouted, _**"Oh, this is fun! If only Souma were here so I could kill him, too!"**_

"Hey partner, I think we gotta fight fire with fire!" Derf said.

"I think so too." I said as I switched rings again and flipped the Hand Author twice.

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

Dragon flew out of me in fiery form as a new red magic circle flew over my body, transforming me into my advanced form. Phoenix scoffed at my transformation. _**"Heh, please… Souma defeated me once with that form. I'm way more powerful now than I was when he fought me like that."**_

Sneering under my mask, I looked to Phoenix and said, "Maybe… but I'll find a way to beat you and make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

_**"Ha, I'd like to see you try!"**_ Phoenix said cockily before charging at me. I switched rings and opened up the Hand Author on Derf before scanning.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared beside me that quickly formed into a copy of Derf letting me dual wield. "Ikuze!" I shouted as I ran forward, leaping over Phoenix's head and slashing at his back with my two swords.

Phoenix grunted as he felt the blades slicing down his back. _**"Kisama…"**_ Turning to face me, he raised Catastrophe above his head and tried to slam it down straight through me.

But I managed to quickly block with two Derfs in an X form and we tried to push each other back. "Tell me something Phoenix," I gritted, still amazed at how powerful Phoenix was. "How the heck did you get out of the sun? I'm pretty sure Haruto put you there permanently!"

_**"The eclipse…"**_ Phoenix stated as he pushed his sword down more. _**"A solar eclipse occurred… and I could feel the push of the sun lessen on me… I don't know how, but… I could tell my chance for freedom had come."**_

"And once you were free, you thought you'd find Haruto here in this world," I said.

Nodding, Phoenix laughed as he said, _**"Imagine my disappointment when I found you instead..."**_

"I can't imagine…" I frowned. "Well, no matter, I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want, here in this world! If Haruto can beat you, then so can I!"

_**"WRONG!"**_ Phoenix said as he finally forced Catastrophe down, breaking through my defenses and sending me flying backwards. He then charged up a huge fireball and threw it at me. I was quick to roll away and the fireball destroyed the table of food and burned them all to a crisp. Phoenix growled angrily when he saw he missed. _**"Stop moving so I can kill you!"**_

"Then you better keep up, because I'm about to finish things!" I said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

A fiery version of Dragon flew out of me, flying around my body before going through my torso, forming a physical version of Dragon's head extending out of my chest. "You like fire!? Now it's my turn to heat it up!" Dragon's maw opened up as I floated up in the air and he spew a huge flamethrower at him. Phoenix gave a gasp of surprise then as he saw the all too familiar fire blast, the same one that gave him his first death, unable to dodge in time as the flames completely overtook him.

"Alright, he did it!" Louise cheered.

"Don't be so sure," Wales frowned, "Look,"

When the flames subsided, pieces of Phoenix were scattered across the floor. It seemed, as Louise thought, that Phoenix was gone. Unfortunately, much to everyone's, minus my, surprise, the pieces began to reform into the Phantom. Once back to normal, he growled at me, pointing Catastrophe at me as he thundered, _**"You really are gonna use the same move that killed me the first time! I'm gonna kill you for that!"**_

Phoenix was about to attack until–

*BOOM!*

A dark sphere of energy blasted the floor stopping me and Phoenix from fighting.

Phoenix and I turned in the direction the energy blast came from and when we saw it, Phoenix grumbled in annoyance. _**"Medusa…"**_

Medusa tilted her head to the side in surprise at Phoenix's statement. _**"You know me?"**_

_**"How could I not? You're Wiseman's lap dog after all,"**_ Phoenix scoffed.

I looked between the two, confused by the exchange until I remembered that this Medusa was not the same as Phoenix's Medusa. "He thinks she's the one from his world."

_**"I don't know how you know all this, Phoenix, but Master Wiseman wishes to recruit you,"**_ Medusa stated, holding her staff at the ready.

_**"What? **_**That**_** old geezer? Che, why should I go to **_**him**_**?"**_

_**"Because he is our leader,"**_ Medusa stated matter–of–factly. _**"You owe him your loyalty."**_

_**"After the way he tried to control me in the past, fat chance! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill the Yubiwa **__**Mahōtsukai**__**."**_

_**"In due time, for now we retreat,"**_ Medusa said. "_**Unless you want Wiseman to dispose of you like the first Wizard did."**_

Phoenix looked to me and then to Medusa, finally realizing this was not his Medusa. Deciding then to see how things were in this world, he pointed at me and shouted, _**"This isn't over, punk! I'll be back again to crush you for good!" **_With that, Medusa used her Arrogant, staff and made a smokescreen to cover the area.

"Stop!" I shouted, running after them to try and keep them from escaping, but having lost them in the smoke. "Dang…"

"They got away," Derf said.

"Yeah, they did," I said as I went back to civilian form. "This is bad, Derf. Phoenix is arguably the most dangerous Phantom out there. The guy is practically immortal."

"Pfft, immortal, shmortal, you can beat him!" Derf said.

I sighed at Derf and said, "I hope so… I'm gonna need to find a way to either seal him away for good or a way to negate his immortality to do so, though."

* * *

Since the wedding reception was a total mess, the party had to obviously end right then and there. I was kinda sad, because we didn't even get to cut the wedding cake. Anyways, as the servants of the castle were escorting the guests out, Wales and Henrietta brought Louise and I, to their private chambers for a debriefing. "I'm so glad you're here," Henrietta said when Louise and I came in. "Kurogasa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I waved off. "I should be worried about you and Wales."

Wales waved it off as he said, "Don't worry, we're fine. But… what was that Phantom? It was unlike any of the ones we've seen."

I sighed as I said, "That's a long story."

Louise looked to me and said, with a stern tone, "Then you'd better start explaining now, because that thing is threatening our future rulers!"

"Hai, hai," I sighed again before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Alright, the Phantom that crashed the party was a Phantom named Phoenix. He's a Phantom that resurrects and gets stronger every time he's destroyed. My predecessor especially had a hard time fighting him."

Henrietta looked at me with a puzzled look. "Your predecessor? You mean… another Kamen Rider Wizard?"

Wales then said, "And, this Phoenix is immortal?"

"Yeah, supposedly," I said. "My predecessor was able to beat him by sending him straight to the sun itself."

Wales quirked an eyebrow as he said, "He trapped him in the sun?"

Nodding, I looked out the window as I replied, "Yeah. The constant heat and pressure of the sun trapped Phoenix in a never ending cycle. He was stuck in a repeating circle of destruction and regeneration."

"So how did he escape?" Henrietta asked.

I gave a sigh as I turned back to them, leaning against the windowsill. "From what he told me, apparently the eclipse's magic not only opened a portal between worlds, but also lessened the sun's pressure on him. With the decrease in that, plus how strong he got from all those resurrections, he was able to escape."

Fearfully, Henrietta then asked me, "Now that he's here… what does he want?"

"Apparently, he's trying to look for my predecessor to get back at him for trapping him in the sun, but as it turns out, he's not here, so I'm the replacement."

Wales nodded as he gave me a sympathetic look. "In other words, you're the closest he can get to having, his revenge."

Louise, though, was confused. "Wait… doesn't he work for Wiseman, though? Or at least isn't he supposed to?"

"He used to until for some reason he decided to go rogue," I answered. Yeah, thanks to Rinko from the show. Of course, how was _she _supposed to know that Phoenix and Yugo are the same thing?

Wales was clearly concerned by that. "If that's the case, then what does he have planned for himself? To me, it seemed that beyond revenge, he has no real plan."

"I'm not sure." I pondered. "But whatever it is, he must be stopped before he hurts anymore people." I then gave a deep sigh as I said, "The question, though, is how. He's able to continually regenerate. I need to either find another way to trap him or remove his immortality."

"I think I may have something." Henrietta said before going to her nightstand.

"You do?" I blinked as he opened up the drawer and pulled out a small brown diary like book and returned to us.

"What is that?" Louise asked.

"This is the Founder's Prayer Book Louise." Henrietta said giving it to Louise. "It's been protected by my family for generations. In its pages, lies the Void spells you can use."

Louise's eyes widened as she looked at the book, gently caressing it in awe. "These are all… Void magic spells?"

Henrietta nodded as she said, hopefully, "Yes, and it may perhaps provide you with a spell that could help us defeat Phoenix."

Louise went to open the book to show that the pages were... blank?!

"It's blank!" She exclaimed.

"It's like that girlie!" Derf said. Oh yeah, I had Derf strapped to my back. "The spells will reveal themselves when they need to, so relax."

Looking over my shoulder at Derf, I asked, "How do you know that, partner?"

"Hey I'm a sword spirit remember? I outlive all of ya and I see lots of things!" Derf said.

I eyed the talking sword suspiciously, suspecting he knew more than he was letting on, but I chose not to really push it at that point. "Well… hopefully, those spells will appear sooner rather than later, because now that we Phoenix to worry about along with Wiseman and Reconquista, I get the feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Speaking of help," Wales then interrupted, "What about those white and gold Rider wizards, Kurogasa? Could they help us?"

"That's right… the White Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast…" I remembered. "Beast I can trust, but I'm not sure about the White Wizard."

"What do you mean? Has he not been helping us?" Louise asked.

An uncomfortable look came to my face as I thought back to the ending of Kamen Rider Wizard in my world. "…The previous White Wizard _seemed_ to be helping my predecessor, but in truth he was manipulating Haruto for his own purposes." I then thought to what I heard Beast saying. "As for Beast… I get a feeling of familiarity from him, almost like I know him, but I can't tell why…"

"Well whatever the case, we must all rest. That battle must have taken its toll on you Kurogasa." Henrietta said.

I blushed slightly as I scratched my cheek, suddenly realizing the physical toll it had taken as I finally realized how sore my muscles were. Plus, I still found it sweet how Henrietta was worried about me. "Uh–uh, yeah… You–You're right…"

"Watch it Kurogasa…" Louise growled. "She's married. Remember that."

Gulping, I said, "I know… I know…"

Wales, not noticing the exchange between Louise and me, then said, agreeing with his bride, "You're right, Henrietta. Let's all get to sleep, and perhaps tomorrow we can discuss rescheduling the wedding reception."

"I suppose we can do that." Henrietta said.

"Yeah, let's do that." I agreed. I just hope that tomorrow will be better. With Phoenix and the other Phantoms out there, there's no telling what's going to happen.

* * *

There you have it folks! The first chapter of the sequel is in! And boy what a chapter it was! The Phoenix from the actual show is really here in Louise's world! How will Kurogasa and his friends fare when they meet him again? You'll have to stay tuned and find out next chapter! Until then, review and as always, thanks for reading!


	2. Lagdorian Lake Melee

**SD:** *snoring* Mmmm… *alarm clock goes off* Huh…? *Checks date* O.o …NANDATO!? *rushes to Fen's bedroom* AIBOU! AIBOU! AIIIII~BOOOOU!

**Fen:** *wakes up in shock* UWAH! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!

**SD:** *Pulls out the calendar* It's been two months since we updated Season 2 of Wizard of Zero! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?

**Fen:** …

…

…

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**SD:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *begins running around like a crazy person* …WAIT! *Skids to a halt. Runs to treasure chest. Opens it. Music from Legend of Zelda when Link finds something* DA DA DA DAAAAAAAA! I've found our second chapter! XD

**Fen:** WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD

**SD:** WHOOP! *high five* Well, now that we have that, hello, everybody!

**Fen:** What's up guys?! SD and Fen to finally give you the latest chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD:** And this chapter is a bit of a game changer as we learn more about Phoenix's role in the Magic World as well as more of the mysterious Kamen Rider Beast.

**Fen:** Yep, so let's get going aibou!

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SD:** You got it!

**DRIVER ON!**

**Both:** Henshin!

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_In a forest, two figures were walking and seemed like they were walking aimlessly for hours. But no, these two figures knew where they were going. At least… one of them knew. These figures were actually Phantoms and they were none other than Phoenix and Medusa, the latter leading the former._

**"Where are we going?"**_ Phoenix asked annoyed._

_Medusa rolled her eyes at Phoenix's question. _**"I told you before, we're going to see Wiseman. My master seeks your assistance in conquering this land and killing the ring-bearing wizard."**

**"Che. I play to my own tune."**_ Phoenix scoffed. __**"**_**Besides, I could've easily burned the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai if you hadn't interfered."**

**"And you would have caused too much collateral damage in the process,"**_ Medusa retorted, turning to Phoenix and giving him a chastising look. "_**Master Wiseman would actually like **_**something**_** left to take over."**_ She then got a scheming grin. _**"Besides, you help us… Master Wiseman may even help you get your revenge against the **_**other**_** wizard… The one you seem to want revenge on."**

**"Souma Haruto…?"**_ Phoenix asked in surprise._

**"Maybe."**_ Medusa said before turning around again to walk. _**"Now come, our Master awaits."**

**"Hmph…"**_ Phoenix scoffed before following her._

_A few minutes later, they arrived at a cave like entrance and the two Phantoms went in. It was lit by torches and there stood Wiseman and Gremlin, waiting for them._

**"Hisashiburi dana, Phoenix."**_ Wiseman greeted._

**"Che, the feeling's not mutual."**_ Phoenix retorted. _**"In all honesty, you're the last Phantom I wanted to see."**

_Wiseman chuckled as he replied, _**"Oh, come now, Phoenix, there's no need for hostility. We both want the same thing: Kamen Rider Wizard dead. All I ask is your assistance and… restraint when it comes to causing extra damage. If you can help me conquer Tristain, I will send you back to your world so that you may hunt down Haruto Souma and get your vengeance for him banishing you to the sun."**

**"And why should I believe someone who used me for their own agenda?"**_ Phoenix asked suspiciously._

_Wiseman's tone became far more serious. _**"Do not mistake me for the same Phantom I was in the other world. Now that I am free of that weakling Fueki, I am far more powerful than I was before. Defy me... And I will inflict a torture on you **_**far**_** worse than what Souma inflicted on you, one that will make you wish you were not immortal."**

**"Gh!"**_ Phoenix flinched. He now knew that he was serious. One wrong move and he'll never get his chance on getting revenge on Haruto Souma. _**"…Fine, I'll help you out… for now. But you better keep your word that you'll get me back to Earth when this is all over."**

_Hearing the fear in Phoenix's voice was music to Wiseman's ears and he loosened up again, chuckling. _**"Of course, my friend! …So long as you keep your word to follow my instructions."**

_Gremlin laughed in the background, leaning against a rock. _**"Heh heh heh heh! Looks like the once–proud Phoenix has finally been brought to heel, eh, Medusa?"**

**"Indeed."**_ Medusa agreed. _**"Now we can move onto more pressing matters. And it starts with that Wizard."**

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)** Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) **Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)** As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lagdorian Lake Melee

It's been a few days since Phoenix crashed Henrietta's wedding reception and things were calm for the time being. Still, I couldn't believe that Phoenix from the actual show would show up. Now I know how Haruto felt when he fought him. I could barely put up a fight and barely survived, thanks to Medusa interfering. But the next time, we face each other again, there will be no more interruptions.

As of now, I'm sleeping in my futon, inside my Edo style Japanese home, however, I was about to get a rude awakening.

"KUROGASA! GET UP! GET UP!"

Aw geez Louise, can't I just sleep in?

"KUROGASA! GET! UP! NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Louise shouted again. "Get out before I blast down your door!"

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rolled over in my futon. "Okay, okay… just give me a minute."

Derf bounced over to my futon and said, leaning against it, "Not exactly the kind of wake–up call you were hoping for, eh, partner?"

"That's the understatement of the day," I muttered before finally getting up, wearing nothing but a white kimono and blue hakama pants for sleeping clothes. And if you're wondering, I used the Dress Up Ring for that. I then walked over to the sliding door, opening it as I asked, "What the heck are you screaming about this early in the morning Louise?"

Louise gave me a look as she said, "Why else would I be waking you up this early!? Her Majesty wishes to see us!"

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "Henrietta? Did she say what she wanted?"

"No," Louise replied with a shake of her head. "She just said that it was very urgent."

"Uh… ok then. Let me freshen up a bit and then we'll go." I said.

Louise grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, just move quickly, okay!?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." I said before I slid the door closed. "What's with her today?" I asked as I went over to a corner of my room to get my change of clothes.

Derf hopped along behind me. "It must be important. She seems rather cranky." When I gave him a look, Derf amended his statement. "Well… crankier than normal."

"Well whatever it is Henrietta wants to tell us, I hope it's nothing bad." I said.

* * *

Before too long, Louise and arrived at the palace. I had changed again into my typical clothes with my Land Style coat. I parked the Machine Winger at the gate and we were both quickly marshaled inside the castle. Henrietta was there in the throne room, pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. Something was definitely wrong here. "Henrietta? Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Kurogasa! Louise!" Henrietta said as she ran over to us.

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" Louise asked worriedly.

"It's Wales! He's gone missing!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Louise and I asked shocked.

"How does the new King of Tristain just go missing?!" I cried out in confusion. "He just got married! Everyone would be wanting to know where he is!"

"I–I don't know but–" Henrietta said, starting to tear up a bit. Oh geez, I better calm her down first.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." I said before placing my hands on her shoulders. "We're going to find him, just relax."

Louise's growl sounded off behind me. I could easily guess why, but this was not the time for decorum! The woman's husband was missing for crying out loud! So promptly ignoring Louise, I continued, "What was Wales doing last? Was he acting different? Where was he?"

"Everything was fine." Henrietta said. "He wasn't acting strange, and last I saw him, he was turning in for the night. I was in a meeting with my generals last night about the latest incidents about Albion and when I was done and went in our chambers, he… he wasn't there. I searched all over the castle, but there was no sign of him."

That doesn't make sense. Wales doesn't just vanish out of thin air. There's got to be more to this.

"No signs of struggles, nothing was out of place?" I pressed. "Even if it seems mundane, did it just seem odd anyway?"

"No." Henrietta shook her head sadly.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." I frowned, thinking about it. How could Wales just disappear like that?

"You know, you could ask me." A new voice said. The three of us were alarmed and we looked around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Maa, maa, no need to get all hostile." The voice said, before something materialized at the corner of the throne room. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar lion armored warrior leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he had the Chameleo Mantle on.

"Kamen Rider Beast!" I recognized.

"The man who uses the same kind of magic you do?" Louise gasped.

"You got it, foxy lady!" Beast chuckled.

Eh? There's that disco talk again. He sounds familiar, but I can't put my tongue on it.

"Where's my husband?!" Henrietta asked frantically running up to him and holding his shoulders. "Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy, I'll tell ya." Beast said before he got serious saying, "To be blunt and straight to the point, he was kidnapped."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Louise and I asked shocked.

"No…" Henrietta gasped as she stepped back a few steps and was about to collapse, but I caught her.

"H–Hey, c'mon, don't go fainting on me now!" I panicked a bit.

"How do you know that he was kidnapped?!" Louise demanded.

"Easy. My familiar Griffon is tailing him now as we speak." Beast said. Walking towards us, Louise tense, but Beast just raised his hand in peace before he retrieved what looked like a hexagonal hand mirror before holding its reflection to us. The mirror glowed before it revealed what Griffon was seeing from its point of view. In its sight was an unconscious Wales and the one that was hefting him over his shoulders was…

"Phoenix!" I gasped.

"That monster!" Henrietta cried. "What does he want with Wales?!"

"Well, my best guess is the jive–turkey wants to drag the man back to Albion so to end any resistance for the new regime," Beast suggested.

"You're kidding me." Louise gasped.

"Not only that, he probably wants to bait Wizard so he can settle the score." Beast added.

"And I might as well bite and take that bait." I frowned.

"Have you gone demented?!" Louise shrieked.

"It's either that or let him take Wales to be killed," I frowned, "The question is: How did he even get inside to nab him?"

"Sounds like you've got a turncoat," Beast suggested.

"We can worry about that later, I'm going to save Wales." I said.

"Bring me too." Beast joined in. "You know how Phoenix is when he gets all hot–headed."

I stopped and glanced at the gold Rider. Common sense told me not to trust him since even if he had so far been helping, the mystery to his identity and possible ties to the White Wizard made him suspicious. On the other hand, something in my gut told me he was trustworthy. Why that was I didn't know. What won me over though was knowing his ability to drain mana from destroyed Phantoms. If I could just set him up for a deathblow, if he destroyed Phoenix, possibly he could drain all the mana that Phantom had before he could revive himself and thus stay dead.

"Alright, let's go then." I said.

"Take me with you!" Louise insisted.

"EH?!" I asked stunned.

"Maybe my Void Magic can help somehow!" Louise said. "And it's a good time to test out the Founder's Prayer Book too."

"Maybe if we unlocked something more than Explosion," I retorted. "And Phoenix isn't exactly the type I can hold down while you're busy chanting." There was no doubt Void magic was incredible, what the Explosion Spell Louise used, utterly destroyed Reconquista's invasion force. But the downside was that it was incredibly long to chant compared to normal spells. Against Phoenix, I didn't have the time to protect Louise and fight him at the same time.

"I can handle it!" Louise huffed. "If I could survive Wiseman's attack on me then I can survive this!"

"Louise–"

"I'm going! And that's final!"

Beast gave me a look and shrugged. "I don't think you're gonna have much say in the matter. The chick seems to be pretty adamant about coming along."

"'Chick?'" Louise repeated in a mix of confusion and annoyance. "I am a noble, sir, and would expect that–"

"Hai, hai, hai," Beast replied in a dismissive manner with a wave of his hand. "The point is, we need to get moving if we want to save the guy."

I slumped, knowing there was no way I could win, "Fine, but when I say to do something, do it. This is not the situation where you can put your pride before anything else."

"I'll listen." Louise rolled her eyes.

I get the feeling, you won't anyways…

* * *

So with that, Louise, Beast, and I went back to the Academy. Beast waited at the entrance while Louise and I went to Professor Colbert and explained the situation. When I did, he used his magic to get the now repaired, Zero Fighter out of the hangar the Academy made for it and Louise and I immediately went in the cockpit to start the engine with Louise sitting sideways on my lap.

"Wow. Groovy ride," Beast admired, sitting in the copilot seat. "That Gandalfr mojo let you fly this thing?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged before I started the engine and it vroomed to life.

"Okay! You're good to go!" Professor Colbert shouted over the engine noise.

With a nod, I hit the throttle and we started moving. Thanks to the runes on my hand, we were able to get enough speed to clear the wall, taking off in the direction of Wales and Phoenix, hopefully before anything bad happened to the king.

As we flew in the sky, Beast started a conversation. "So… are you and the chick… you know, dating?"

"Uh…" I looked to Louise who frowned in suspicion. "Nope. Not with anyone at the moment."

"Really, you sure~?"

"Yes." I stated plainly.

"I mean really, really sure?"

"He said yes!" Louise snapped.

"Okay, okay, chill girl." Beast raised his hand in defense. "Tsundere much…?" He muttered.

"What was that?" Louise growled.

"Nothing."

Okay, there is definitely something familiar about this guy. For some reason, I know him, but I can't figure out who.

"You seem rather… familiar."

"Well, of course I do. You know me," Beast replied nonchalantly.

I looked to him stunned. "I… I do?"

"Mhmm…" Beast replied with a chuckle. "…After all, we _did_ fight together before."

If I wasn't in the airplane, I would have fallen down anime style. He played me there. "I know that, but–!"

"Hang on! Griffon's got something!"

"What's Griffon seeing now?" I asked.

"A lake, a big one," Beast replied, looking into his mirror. "Phoenix seems like he's waiting for something. I don't like it."

"The only lake close to the Academy is…" Louise began.

"Lagdorian Lake." I finished before I stepped on the throttle. "Hang on!"

The plane went faster, increasing speed in hopes that we can get there in time. Wales was not only Albion's last surviving member of the royal family, he was a Gate. And I bet that Wiseman will do all he can to bring Wales into despair and extract his Phantom out. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. Not on my watch.

The lake appeared in the horizon and I tensed, knowing that there was likely a good chance Phoenix was expecting us. The plane wasn't exactly subtle in a world like this.

And then comes the unfortunate event of the engine dying out.

Beast gave me a look. "I'm guessing that we're in for a rough landing? I'm no pilot, but I don't think that sound is good."

"Yeah… that isn't a good thing," I replied as I checked the displays on the plane.

"Y–You mean…? We're going to crash?" Louise got out.

"Yeah."

She was silent for a while until she broke the silence. "Kurogasa…" Louise muttered darkly, with her head bowed down, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes, "How do you say idiot in your native language?"

"Baka."

"I see… in that case…" Louise said as the engine finally died down and then… we nosedived down towards the lake in a spiral. "BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I tried to pull up on the controls of the Zero to try and keep us from completely slamming into the lake. "Urgh… must… not… go… straight… Down…!"

"I got this!" Beast shouted as he opened up the canopy and suddenly… _leaped_ out of the _plane_!?

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

"Time to boogie!" Beast called, as he fell through the air and an orange magic circle flew over Beast's right shoulder, forming the Falco Mantle. Flying up underneath the plane, he tried his best to push the plane up as I continued to pull back on the stick so we wouldn't crash nose first into the lake.

But the momentum was too much and I had no other choice but to bail out. "Hang on Louise!" I said before putting on my rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

After materializing the WizarDriver with the Driver On Ring, I shifted the Hand Author to my left.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" I shouted as I placed the ring in front of the Hand Author.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!**

I hit the release to the cockpit and allowed the canopy to open. I leaped from the seat with Louise in my arms. My armor quickly changed and formed my emerald form, quickly taking control of the air around me to begin flying. Seeing me already bail out, Beast got out of there and the Zero Fighter nosedived down towards the lake and it crashed with a big splash.

"Not again," I groaned.

"Hey, at least we're out of there." Beast said.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed. Beast and I then flew to the ground, Louise still safely in my arms as we landed on the land at the edge of the lake. Safely ashore, I put Louise down as I looked out at the Zero still partially sticking out of the water. Honestly, it kinda reminded me of Luke Skywalker's X–Wing being stuck in the swamp of Dagobah. "Man, Siesta's family would be really upset if they saw the Zero like that."

"Don't worry," Beast said as he walked over, his Falco Mantle disappearing, "I'm sure there's a way to get it out of there eventually. But for now, we should go find Wales."

"Right," I said with a nod before turning to Louise. "Louise, you alright?"

"Yeah…" Louise mumbled.

_**"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai!"**_ A voice said. The three of us turned to see Phoenix approach with an unconscious Wales hefted over his shoulder.

"Wales!" I shouted.

Louise defiantly stepped forward, glaring at Phoenix. "You ill–mannered ruffian! Unhand His Majesty this instant! As a noble of Tristain, I command you surrender the king immediately!"

"Uh, Sweet Thang, watch what you say," Beast said cautiously. "Phoenix is a loose cannon and not exactly the take–orders type."

Phoenix laughed at Louise's outburst, keeping his grip on Wales. _**"Hahaha! Pinky's got some guts, huh?"**_

"'P–PINKY!?'" Louise fumed angrily.

"Louise, don't go blowing up on him!" I warned. I knew I shouldn't have brought Louise. She was just lucky that Phoenix thought it was funny instead of getting angry. That wouldn't last long if she didn't shut up.

Phoenix continued to grin maliciously as he said, _**"Looks like the little girl has a temper."**_ Giving a glance to Wales who was still unconscious, he then said, _**"Well, I guess I can let him go."**_

That didn't sound good.

Phoenix then tossed Wales off of himself… and towards the lake!

"NO!"

However, Gremlin then leapt out and caught Wales. Phoenix looked to the giggling Phantom and said, _**"There you go. You can go take the little royal there and start turning him into a Phantom for Wiseman. I don't need him anymore now that the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai is here… him and the ancient wizard, too. They took the bait."**_

_**"You got it!"**_ Gremlin giggled before going to leave.

**CHAIN! NOW!**

Numerous iron chains suddenly flew from several magic circles which captured Gremlin and Wales.

"Nani?!" Beast gasped.

"You're not taking the noble anywhere." A voice said. We all turned to see a familiar white clothed masked mage come out of the forest.

"Shiroi Mahōtsukai!" I recognized.

_**"Well shoot, another annoying Mahōtsukai."**_ Phoenix grumbled.

_**"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"**_ Gremlin complained.

_**"Three wizards all in one place,"**_ Phoenix snickered, cracking his knuckles. _**"First day on the job and I already get a bonus!"**_

"I will return the noble to the princess. Deal with Phoenix!" The White Wizard said.

_**"Oh no you don't!"**_ Phoenix bellowed, summoning Catastrophe before slashing a flame wave at the White Wizard.

"I don't think so!" I shouted, flying towards the White Wizard and switching rings, before flipping the Hand Author.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

A green wind formed a barrier and it snuffed out the flaming wave before it could reach him. "You're going through me, first!" I then switched rings again and flipped the Hand Author twice.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared and I stuck my hand in before pulling out Derf. "About time you got me out partner!" My WizarSwordGun said.

"Just keep your edge sharp. We're not going to have an easy time of this!"

"You got it!" Derf said.

"Ikuzo!" I said before flying towards Phoenix.

Beast then magically pulled the Dice Saber out of his Beast Driver as he rushed after me. "Hey, don't think that I'm gonna let you hog all the action!"

Phoenix growled as he ducked under my slash and then blocked a blow from Beast, parrying his sword to the side, sending Beast stumbling as he turned back towards me. _**"Kiero!"**_ He shouted as he blasted a fireball at me, knocking me back before charging at the White Wizard. Phoenix slashed at the White Wizard repeatedly, swinging Catastrophe with remarkable speed and power. The White Wizard, though, managed to either deflect the attacks with his HamelCane or dodge them. When he managed to put some distance between himself and Phoenix, he grabbed a ring and scanned it on his WizarDriver.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

The white gold magic circle appeared in front of him and went towards Phoenix and when it came in contact–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

_**"GAAAAAAAH!"**_ Phoenix was sent flying back before catching himself. _**"Onore…"**_

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

A fiery version of Dragon flew around me as a red magic circle flew over me, changing me from Hurricane Style to Flame Dragon Style. "Ready for this, Phoenix!?"

"Mind if I join in?" Beast asked as he grabbed one of his rings, a blue one.

**DOLPHI! GO! D–D–D–D–DOLPHI!**

The navy blue magic circle appeared and swept over Beast's right arm, forming the Dolphi Mantle. "A little bit of fire and water!"

"Let's do this then!" I said before Beast and I charged in.

_**"HAH! You're just a broken record!"**_ Phoenix roared before he used Catastrophe to swing two large waves of flames at us.

"I don't think so!" Beast countered, spinning the wheel on the Dice Saber before inserting his Dolphi Ring on it, and it stopped on a number.

**SIX!**

A trumpet fanfare played shortly before it said–

**DOLPHI! SABER STRIKE!**

"Groovy!" Beast shouted as he dropped into a crouching stance. "Get ready to face some dolphin power!" He then slashed through the air six times, creating six blue magic circles. Out of each of them appeared a magic energy dolphin. As they let out a cry, they charged at Phoenix, ready to slam into him.

"Now for the fire power!" I shouted as I grabbed the Kick Strike Ring.

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

The red magic seal appeared below me and a swirl of fire surrounded my kicking foot. I then leaped forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping through the air. I aimed my kick at Phoenix as the energy dolphins surrounded me to amplify the power and a red magic seal appeared in front of me, before it kicked it and the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles before becoming rings of fire. The swirling fire around my kicking foot then took shape in the form of WizarDragon's head as it opened its maw up.

Phoenix knew he didn't have time to dodge the attack, so instead, he raised Catastrophe up to try and absorb the attack. I pushed down on the Phantom with the combined weight of mine and Beast's attacks. _**"Urgh… Onore… Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai!"**_ Phoenix shouted before my attack finally connected. It wasn't enough to destroy him, but it sent him flying backwards, crashing through a tree.

"Dang…" Beast growled, clenching his fingers tighter around the Dice Saber. "He managed to survive that one…"

Phoenix pushed himself to his feet, growling angrily with his sword and his chest having blackened marks on them. Turning to Gremlin, he slashed through the chains that were holding him and commanded, _**"Get moving! Take the punk and drive him into despair!"**_

"I don't think so." The White Wizard said before he sped towards Gremlin, placed a ring on him, flipped his Hand Author twice, and grabbed Gremlin's wrist so that the ring was in front of his Hand Author.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

_**"HEY!"**_ Gremlin shouted as the gold magic circle appeared below his feet. The White Wizard took off the ring from Gremlin's finger and jumped back before the magic circle glowed and Gremlin disappeared.

He then quickly caught the falling Wales and safely set him down on the ground. Looking to us, the White Wizard shouted, "Wizard! Beast! The young king is safe!"

_**"Kisama!"**_ Phoenix shouted. _**"Kiero!"**_ Phoenix's body then began to steam up and glow with brilliant heat as fiery wings erupted from his back. With a growling roar, he unleashed a powerful burst of fire towards the White Wizard.

"Crap!" I gritted. I won't make it in time!

"Wizard, catch!" I heard Beast shout as he threw two rings at me. I caught them and looked to see that they're… the Hurricane Dragon and Thunder Ring?!

As I stared at the Rings, White Wizard activated a Ring of his own.

**BARRIER! NOW!**

White Wizard deployed the shield to protect himself against the blast. However, while the shield, at least for the moment, was blocking the blow, it was pushing back against the white Kamen Rider and moving him towards the lake.

"Where did you get these?" I asked Beast.

"No time to discuss that now," Beast declared as he grabbed one of his rings. "Let's go help the White Wizard before Phoenix turns him into a Thanksgiving turkey!"

**BUFFA! GO! BU–BU–BUBUBU–BUFFA!**

A red magic appeared near Beast's arm and went through before he donned in a red mantle with the head of a buffalo, the Buffa Mantle. Meanwhile, I slipped on the Hurricane Dragon ring and flipped the Hand Author before scanning it.

**HURRICANE! DRAGON!**

The green magic circle then came out of me and slowly went towards me before it paused right in front of me and a windy aura of Dragon flew around me.

**BYU! BYU! BYU, BYU! BYU, BYU!**

As soon as Dragon entered me, my coat section of my suit turned bright green as my chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. My shoulder armor had turned to silver triangular plating with triangle emeralds in the center. My helmet had also changed slightly as well, sporting a gold head ornament like Dragon would wear with a triangle emerald embedded in the center.

* * *

**BGM: Blessed Wind by RIDER Chips feat. Ricky**

Twirling my WizarSwordGun, I shouted, "Ikuzo, Beast!"

"Hai!" Beast replied as he rushed in first. Leaping over Phoenix's head, he joined the struggling White Wizard and spun his Dice Saber.

**FOUR!**

"Dyn–o–mite!" He then inserted the Buffalo Ring into the sword.

**BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

Four crimson magic circles appeared as Beast cut them, projecting four energy buffalos. With their combined power, they helped strengthen the White Wizard's shield and began pushing back against Phoenix's blast. As the two continued pushing back against Phoenix, Beast then yelled, "Ike, Wizard!"

"Our finale!" I declared, slipping on my new ring and scanning it over my belt.

**VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS!**

A windy aura of WizarDragon came out of and circled around me before entering me and his wings grew out of me. I then flew towards Phoenix as electricity enveloped me and meanwhile…

"EXPLOSION!"

EH?! LOUISE?!

I turned to see that Louise was using the Founder's Prayer Book and that she chanted the spell the whole time while we were fighting!

Louise shot a beam of what I could just call raw magic power at the same time I fired my Thunder. Both attacks were launched straight at Phoenix who was still attempting to block with his sword. I wasn't sure if he noticed the incoming attack, but I was sure hoping he didn't. All I know is that when the attacks collided–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

**End BGM**

* * *

My memory of the immediate moment after is fuzzy. All i really recall is bright light, the sparks of voltage, and a lot of force pushing me away from the epicenter. It seemed my attack and Louise's had combined to create some kind of Void Thunder attack. Wow.

My senses came back and I felt that I was on the ground. Shaking my head, I looked around to see what had happened. To my shock, a huge crater was now in the spot where Phoenix was and it was filling with water from the lake since it was close enough to breech the shore. Beast was a few feet away from me, standing up and shaking his head. The White Wizard was on the other side of the crater, leaning against a tree and shaking his head. Louise was further back than me or Beast, swirly-eyed and covered in soot.

Despite that it was powerful, I am now scared of Louise and she's capable of. I better not tick her off in the future.

Just then, small embers gathered on the said crater where Phoenix once stood and it grew and larger before reforming back into Phoenix. However, he was banged up pretty bad. Parts of his armor was scorched and smoking badly. It did make me pause, wondering why he hadn't simply regenerated those aspects of himself along with the rest of his body. Did something interrupt the process, was he low on mana, or was it because of the nature of Void Magic?

_**"Onore…"**_ Phoenix growled, staggering. _**"You're going to pay for that pinkie!"**_

I grimaced and pushed myself up with Derflinger. This was not going to be an easy fight. Maybe if I had Water Dragon…

Just then a black portal appeared out of nowhere and out came… Wiseman!

_**"I believe that's quite enough." **_Wiseman said.

"Gh…! Wiseman…" I grunted.

_**"What do you want?!"**_ demanded Phoenix. _**"I'm fighting here!"**_

_**"I believe this calls for a tactical retreat."**_ Wiseman answered.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Phoenix roared.

_**"You heard me. We are temporarily regrouping. It seems bringing the royal boy to despair will be more difficult than expected."**_ He added looking at the White Wizard. Wiseman clasped Phoenix' shoulder before the pair of them vanished into another portal. I sighed and dropped to my knees.

"Mou, that took forever." I sighed in relief before I fell on my back with my arms sprawled out and went back to civilian form.

"Munya~" Louise mumbled, still feeling dizzy.

"Foxy lady has some bang to her," Beast panted, trying to no doubt get the ringing noise out of his head.

"Is everyone alright?" the White Wizard asked as he approached us with the unconscious Wales in tow.

"Peachy…" I muttered as I sat up. "How's Wales?"

"I teleported him directly to the throne room where the Queen cannot miss him," the White Wizard replied. "He will be in good hands. However, it doesn't answer the question of how the Phantoms got him. This Phoenix is not subtle."

"Like I said, they might have a turncoat in their court." Beast shrugged.

"Possibly." The White Wizard pondered. "We can discuss this another time. Right now, you need to get the Void user to a healer." He said to me. "That Explosion spell she did, despite being powerful needs great refining."

"No kidding," I agreed, looking at the destruction wrought from just a spell.

"We shall meet again." White Wizard said before using his ring.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

I sighed and forced myself to my feet before moving to Louise. I glanced over at Beast, "You want to hitch a ride back?"

"Nah, I'll fly back home." Beast said before using his ring.

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

After donning the Falco Mantle, he then said with a wave, "I'll catch ya on the flip side… aibou."

EHHHH?!

"Wait…" I blinked before Beast took off into the air. "KOJI?! KOJI IS THAT YOU?! IT _IS _YOU, ISN'T IT! YOU JERK!"

That disco spouting jerk kept pulling crap like this on me! Winding me up and then dropping a bomb on me.

Beast, now confirming he was Koji, laughed as he flew away and shouted back, "Too you long enough, Kurogasa! You're still thick–headed as ever, buddy! I'll be seeing you very soon!" And then, he was out of sight.

"Baka…" I said with a grumble, shaking my head. But then… I couldn't help but smile. "Koji is here… I'm no longer the only one from my world here."

Derf looked to me as I picked him up and asked, "Who is that guy, buddy?"

"My best friend from back home," I replied, still smiling. "I can't believe he's here, though… How _did_ he get here?" Just then, I heard Louise stirring. "Louise!" Rushing over to her, I dropped to my knees and helped her sit up. "Daijobu? I mean, are you okay?"

"What… happened…?" Louise mumbled.

I gave a soft chuckle as I said, "You just saved the day, Louise. You blasted Phoenix with your Explosion spell and… surprisingly enough, when he regenerated, he came back still partially injured. I don't know how, but I think your Void magic may provide one of two ways to possibly destroy Phoenix forever."

Louise looked stunned, "R–Really?!"

"Yes, really."

Louise looked to me in surprise. "Wow… Wait, what is the other way you were thinking?"

"The other Rider, Kamen Rider Beast, has the ability to eat mana. He might be able to defeat Phoenix as well by devouring his mana."

Louise looked concerned. "Speaking of him, where is he? And the White Wizard? …AND WHERE IS HIS MAJESTY!?"

"Beast went home and the White Wizard went back home too after he transported Wales back to the castle."

"Phew… thank goodness." Louise sighed in relief.

Finally pushing herself to her feet, Louise said to me as I stood up, "In that case, we should probably go back, too. The queen will no doubt want to hear from us."

"Yeah, but first… we gotta get the Zero Fighter out of the lake." I sweat dropped.

Louise looked to me with a cold glare before she sat down on a rock, crossing her arms, and stating, "You mean _you_ gotta get the Zero out of the lake."

"EH?!" I gawked.

"Don't 'eh' me. You're the one who crashed the plane in the first place." Louise huffed. "So it's clearly your responsibility."

Anime style tears started pouring down my face as a metaphorical rain cloud appeared over my head. "Oro…"

Derf then said comfortingly. "It's okay, buddy, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I guess…" I sighed.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**SD:** Well, there you have it, folks. Most of you correctly guessed it, but it is now confirmed that Kamen Rider Beast is in fact Kurogasa's best friend, the disco–loving Koji Shinamori.

**Kurogasa:** That jive–turkey is gonna get it! He always does that to me!

**Fen:** Uh… actually, this is the first time he ever did something like this.

**Kurogasa:** You get my point!

**SD:** Um, not really… '.' *coughs* Ahem, anyway… aside from that, we also learned a surprising truth about Louise's Void magic in regards to Phoenix's immortality. It would seem that her powers allow her to damage Phoenix in such a way that even when he regenerates himself after one of his deaths, he still comes back wounded.

**Fen:** So what does this mean for our hero?! Will Phoenix eventually be gone forever? Well, you're gonna have to stay tuned to find out!

**SD:** So come back next time to see what is next for our heroes! And next chapter, Koji makes his first true, unhenshined appearance as he arrives at the Tristain Academy! But more questions are raised: How did Koji arrive in the Magic World? How did he gain the powers of Beast? What has he been doing all this time?

**Fen:** All will be answered next chapter! So stay tuned!

**SD:** Later!


	3. The Disco Beast Rider

**Fen:** Heya guys! Fen and SD here with another chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD:** And in this chapter, Tristain and Albion slowly begin to push closer and closer to open war!

**Fen:** Yep! But before that, we have a certain someone's proper debut!

**SD:** We've seen him in disguise, but now, our dear friend will make his first true appearance, and boy, are the ladies glad to see it! xD

**Fen:** So let's not waste any more time and get to it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was a few days after the incident of Phoenix kidnapping Wales. Luckily, I managed to somehow get the Zero Fighter out of the lake with the help of Professor Colbert and the teachers who came to the lake after I had Garuda and Kraken relay the message. Not only that, I recently figured out Kamen Rider Beast was none other than my best friend Koji Shinamori.

Of course, I haven't seen him since then. After the battle, he just disappeared. "Where the heck did he go?" I wondered as I sat on the balcony of Louise's room, deep in thought as I saw the other students of the Academy begin moving about for the start of the day.

However, it's not what you expect. There were rumors that Tristain was definitely going to war with Albion and that the military had drafted all the boys from the Academy to come join the fight. So all the boys were leaving, and the girls were to stay behind. Most of the boys have girlfriends and whatnot too. Guiche was obviously no exception since Marshall Gramont was a highly decorated general of the Tristain Army and Montmorency was sad to see him leave. Heck, it's making me a little bit depressed seeing him go, despite him being the Casanova he is.

"I'm surprised they haven't come to me, Derf," I said as I looked to him in my sheath.

Derf wriggled out of his sheath before saying, "Well, you're an agent to the crown, so you're already enlisted."

"Heh, true enough, I suppose," I said with a small smirk before turning back to look outside the Academy again. It made my face turn serious again. "Still… I know war is coming. I can feel it. Between Wiseman and everything with the Ring of Andavari…"

"Yeah, we still gotta look for that too." Derf agreed. "That ring is nothing but trouble."

I nodded in agreement. "Especially if Wiseman is after it." Sighing, I kicked my legs over to go back onto the balcony and head into Louise's room. "Louise better move it, though, she has class in–"

***VROOM! VROOM–VROOM! VROOM!***

Turning back around, I said in surprise, "That sounded like a… motorcycle?"

I looked out on the balcony at the horizon and I saw something riding towards the front of the Academy. I squinted my eyes, and saw that it WAS a motorcycle! The motorcycle seemed to have a similar appearance to my Machine Winger, except it was a glossy black with gold trim all over and had a gold lion's head on the front. "That motif… masaka… could it really be him?"

"What is it partner?" Derf asked.

"That could be my best friend!" I exclaimed before grabbing Derf and running into Louise's room and out the door.

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)** Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) **Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)** As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Disco Beast Rider

I rushed down to the courtyard and found all the girls crowding around where the motorcycle stopped. They were all gazing at the rider as he stepped off and took off his helmet. Swiping out the helmet for his hat, I found that I was right. The guy on the motorcycle was a guy my age with slightly tanned skin, brown hair that was feathered, and surfer cut, and has brown eyes, standing about 5'10" naturally, but the gold platform shoes he wore made him look 6'2". He wore blue jean bellbottoms, a wide white collared shirt that showed off his toned chest, a gold vest, a white belt with a gold belt buckle on that said "DISCO" in all caps, a white and gold newsboy cap, and a gold male sign medallion. Winking, not seeing me, he pointed at the girls with his hands as "double guns," and said coolly, "What's happening, ladies?" This… was Koji Shinamori, my best friend since childhood… and Kamen Rider Beast.

"Who is he?" One girl swooned.

"I don't know, but he looks so handsome and dreamy," Another added.

"He's… gorgeous," another said, sighing with a loving daze.

One girl, even though she was blushing, was brave enough to ask, "Who… Who are you? And why are we lucky enough to get a look at you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Koji to make the girls go crazy.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, honey." Koji winked before he did a disco pose and said, "My name's Koji Shinamori, Disco King Extraordinaire!"

The girls all fawned again. One whispered to her friend, "I have no idea what disco is or what any of that means, but it sure makes him sound like a hunk…"

"A hunky dreamboat," another added.

"And you're also a pain in my butt, ya jerk!" I shouted from behind the crowd of girls with joking frustration.

The crowd dispersed and they saw it was me who shouted and Koji couldn't help but smile as he did a two–finger salute. "Yo aibou, miss me?"

I went straight over to him and pulled back my arm for a punch, but when I thrust forward, I instead grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a brotherly hug. "I missed ya man…" I muttered, getting a bit emotional.

Koji smiled as he hugged me back. "…It's good to see you, too, buddy."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The girls all cooed, dreamily.

After breaking the hug, I wiped the bit of tears I had before I said, "You have any idea how lonely it can be, being in this world? I thought I was gonna be alone forever." I scoffed with a little laugh.

Even Koji was a little teary eyed as he said, "I know what you mean. You can't believe how happy I was when I found out you were here, too."

"Speaking of," I said in a then curious voice, "How'd you get here in the first place, Koji?"

"I'll tell you about it inside, Kurogasa." He then turned to the girls and said, "I apologize, all you foxy ladies, but my friend and I here must catch up. But for any of you who wish to 'dance' with me, I'll be here for a while."

As many of the girls giggled and blushed at Koji's insinuation, I just shook my head. "You've been here two minutes, and you're already trying to get yourself laid."

With a laugh, Koji patted my back. "Oh, aibou… It's so adorable that you think I haven't gotten laid yet since coming to this world."

My eyes widened as I froze mid–step. "Um… how many times have you… y'know…"

"Um…" Koji began counting on his fingers. "I kinda lost count after the sixth time…"

I facepalmed. "Oh Koji…"

"Kurogasa, there you are! Where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!"

Koji and I turned around to see Louise approach me with a stomp and pout on her face, "Seriously, I leave you for five minutes and you're not anywhere when I need you to take me to cla–" She stopped mid–sentence. "Who is this?"

I grinned saying, "Louise, meet my best friend, Koji Shinamori. Aka: Kamen Rider Beast."

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Koji grinned at me before going to Louise. "Pleasure to officially meet you, baby," he said with a cool grin before kissing her hand politely, making Louise even more flustered.

"Baby?!" Louise snapped, quickly recoiling her hand away. "I am not a baby! I am–"

"–a noble, yeah, you told me already." Koji waved off with a chuckle. "Tsundere much?"

Looking to him from the corners of my eyes, I whispered to him. "She has that tendency, but she's nicer once you get to know her."

"Ah, ok." Koji nodded.

Louise, as this happened, was looking past us to the swarm of girls who were still ogling Koji, many pointing and giggling or fawning over him. Her cheeks puffed. "And just what are they doing?"

Grinning, Koji said, "Probably admiring my groovy booty. I get that a lot."

"Typical…" I chuckled.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Oh no…

Much to my horror, Kirche came running over to me. And by came running over to me, she literally ran up and leapt at me, tackling me to the ground. "Ugh… hi, Kirche."

"Hello, darling," she said lovingly, rubbing her cheek against mine. "I've missed you."

Koji, not having gotten a glimpse of Kirche from the front, looked down at me in surprise and said, "You alright there, buddy? I didn't know you had a girlfriend here."

"I don't…"

"Then why is she all over you?" Koji asked.

"Trust me, I've been trying to get away from her since I first got here." I cringed.

"You're continuous game of hard–to–get is so endearing," Kirche said as she hugged me tighter while I tried to get out from under her.

"Seriously, get… off!" I grunted.

Finally, I managed to roll out from under her. Pushing myself to my feet, I dusted myself off and said, "You seriously need to learn to stop."

"What do you expect from a Zerbst?" Louise snorted.

"Excuse me, Vallière," Kirche said as she got up, "But I don't think you're part of this con–!" She then stopped as she finally caught sight of Koji. "–versation…"

"Uh…" Koji blinked baffled.

When he fully got a good luck at her now, his eyes widened, turning into hearts momentarily. I could practically hear going off in his head that "AWOOGA, AWOOGA!" noise from cartoons going off in his mind. "Well, well, well," he said, regaining his cool, "He~lloooooooo, Sweet Thang!"

Much to my amazement, Kirche seemed to be looking at him the exact same way, little hearts seeming for a few moments to be going around her head. "Hello, yourself… and just who, may I ask, are you?"

"Name's Koji Shinamori," He grinned. "And you are?"

Grinning, Kirche walked over to him and said, "Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt–Zerbst of the Zerbst family, one of Germania's finest noble families."

"Kirche huh? Your name is beautiful as you," Koji flirted.

Giggling, Kirche brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she said, "And you are as charming as you are handsome."

"Well, I can't really argue with the truth," he replied smugly before him and Kirche chuckled.

Louise was fuming. Steam flying out of her ears, she said, "Kurogasa… I don't like your friend."

"Oh don't worry, he's actually doing me a favor." I smirked. "He's finally got Kirche off my back… I think she's found a _new_ darling."

"Perhaps you would like a 'private' tour of the castle… with me as your _very_ personal guide?" Kirche asked, placing her hand on Koji's chest.

"That sounds extremely tempting, baby," Koji replied. "But, right now, I need to catch up with my dear friend here. We have a lot to talk about." Winking at Kirche, he then kissed her hand and said, "But don't worry, I'll be sure to cash that rain check _very_ soon."

"I hope so," Kirche giggled.

Koji then bowed with a cool smirk. "Until then…" He then strutted over to me and Louise as he said, "Shall we?"

"Uh yeah, sure." I said.

* * *

We entered into Professor Colbert's classroom for his class. While he was trying to teach the lesson for the day, many of the girls… Okay, pretty much all of them, save Louise and Tabitha, were too busy looking at Koji… though I'm _pretty_ sure I noticed Tabitha peeking every so often at him from behind her book. Anyway, as Colbert was teaching, I leaned over and whispered to Koji, "So, Koji… how'd you get here? And how'd you acquire Chimera?"

"Hehe… that's a bit of a long story." Koji said sheepishly.

* * *

**Flashback**

(Koji's POV)

_Well, it started… I guess around the same time you got here, too, aibou, right after the solar eclipse. I woke up to find myself in some really far–out pad, a place that looked like it belonged to some royal. "Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up, holding my head, "Wh–Where am I?"_

_"Halt! Who goes there?!" A voice demanded._

_Looking up, I found myself face to face with what looked like a squad of European medieval knights, all pointing lances in my face. "Oh boy…" I gulped, raising my hands. "Uh… hey, guys… I think I forgot my ticket to the Renaissance Fair."_

_The guards looked to each other in confusion before the captain said, "Take him to His Holiness. He'll know what to do with this trespasser."_

_"His Holiness?" I asked confused. Am I in the Vatican?_

* * *

_I was brought into a glorious and beautiful throne room, two of the guards holding me by the arms. "Your Holiness," the guard captain shouted, "We found this intruder in the palace."_

_From his throne, the man sitting up there said, "Bring him here. Let me look on him."_

_The guards forcefully brought me up to the base of the steps that led to the throne and when I looked up, I saw that… the Pope is young?! Wait a minute! I thought that Popes are supposed to be old!_

_He wasn't much older than us, being around 20. He had grey eyes, long orangey–yellow hair that went down past his shoulders, fair skin and was dressed in a purple robe with gold trim, a red sash around his neck, a purple and gold version of that hat bishops wear, and a long golden staff. "Hmmm… I do not believe this boy means us harm. In fact… I believe he may be here to help us."_

_"Y–Your Holiness?" The captain asked confused._

_"Um… mind telling me what's going on?" I asked sheepishly. "I don't know where this place is, let alone know where I am in general."_

_Smiling at me, the Pope signaled the guards to stand aside and gestured for me to rise. "It is alright, my friend. I will explain everything to you. My name is Vittorio Serevare, Pope of the Holy Empire of Romania, St. Aegis the 32nd, and the Shield of the Founder."_

_"Wow… you're last name must be _huge_," I joked, slightly nervously._

_Pope Serevare laughed quietly at my joke as he said, "And what is your name, my friend?"_

_"Um… Koji Shinamori, Your Holiness." I said bowing._

_"I see," the Pope replied, placing his hand on my back, gently nudging me forward as we walked. "Well, Koji Shinamori, come with me, and I will explain everything to you."_

_"Um… okay." I nodded._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Y–You met the Pope of Romalia himself? I thought Popes are supposed to be old…!" I hissed.

Koji shrugged as he replied, "I know, I know! I was just as surprised as you were. Even more when he technically made me one of his priests."

"P–Priest?" I asked incredulously, looking at him. "I'm sorry, but I just can't imagine you as one.

Louise nodded in agreement. "Neither could I. You seem to lack the noble décor of a priest, flirting with every girl you see."

"You're hardly a princess yourself, sweetheart," Koji retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me…?" Louise growled.

"Er–hem!" Professor Colbert cleared his throat intentionally, catching our attention. "Do you three have something to contribute to the class?"

"Nope, don't mind us," Koji said with a nonchalant wave. "Sorry about the interruption, Teach."

Professor Colbert frowned with narrowed eyes before continuing on with the lecture.

"Nice going…" I muttered.

Koji shrugged and pointed to Louise. "Her fault."

Louise puffed her cheeks, clenching her fists tightly and was about to retort before I cut her off saying, "Okay, so, how did you get the Beast Driver?"

"Oh, right…"

* * *

**Flashback**

(Koji's POV)

_After he showed me around and everything, the Pope felt I could be useful as a priest of his, particularly serving as his emissary to Tristain given the situation when we first arrived. "…And this last room," he replied as we came to a large, golden door, "…is the treasury room. Here we keep the many royal artifacts of Romalia, many of them having been of great value to the Founder."_

_"It's that priceless huh…?" I pondered._

_"Indeed," he replied as he nodded to the gatekeeper._

_The gatekeeper replied with a small bow before unlocking the door for us. Inside were some of the grooviest and most far–out jewels and treasures I had ever seen._

_"Whoa… can you dig it?"_

_"I beg your pardon?" Vittorio blinked confused._

_"Uh… Sorry, Your Holiness," I replied with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head. "It's a slang term back where I come from during a past decade. It means basically like 'amazing' or 'incredible.'"_

_"I see…" Vittorio nodded. "You are right. It is an amazing place. It feels as if the Founder himself is in this very room."_

_"Is it alright if I take a look around?"_

_Chuckling, Vittorio smiled and said, "Of course. That's why I brought you here."_

_Grinning, I began moving around the room, taking a look at the treasures in the place with amazement, the only sound being the echo of my platform shoes clunking on the ground as I walked. But then, suddenly… Something caught my eye. Something all too familiar. "Masaka…"_

_"Hm? Is something wrong?" Vitorrio asked._

_I didn't answer at first. I moved closer to make sure that I was right. "Bakana… It is…" Sitting there in the Romalian Treasury was the Beast Driver and the Beast Rings, along with Griffin's mirror, "Wh–Where did these come from!?"_

_"Those…?" Vitorrio asked as he came over to me. "The Beast Relics… They've been here for centuries. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well–" Just then, the sounds of battle and yells of pain could be heard throughout the palace. "Nani?"_

_"What was that?" Vittorio asked._

_"It sounds like trouble." I gritted, "Your Holiness, let md use the Beast Relics!"_

_"What?" Vitorrio gasped._

_Just then, several guards came rushing into the treasury room. "Your Holiness, we must get you to safety! The castle has been invaded by– UGH!" The guard then dropped his lance as he was stabbed in the stomach._

_When he fell and the other guards turned, much to my amazement, I found a group of Ghouls bursting into the room._

_"No way! Ghoul Phantoms?!" I gawked._

_Vittorio looked to me and said in surprise, "You know what those creatures are!?" But the way he said it didn't imply that he didn't know what they were, rather he was surprised I knew it, too._

_"Yes…"_

_Seeing his guards fighting the Ghouls, he looked to them briefly before looking back to me. "I do believe I was correct that it was destiny that brought you here. Take the Beast Relics."_

_I wasted no time in taking the Beast Rings and Griffon Mirror. After pocketing the Mantle Rings, I brought the Beast Driver to my waist. "Now, just like Kousuke," I said as I put the Beast Ring onto my hand. Taking a deep breath, I then began to rotate my arms as I stated, "Heeeeeeeeen~shin!"_

**SET! O~PEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

_With a lion's roar from the Beast Driver, a gold circle burst out of it and I went through the circle, covering myself, in a suit of black and gold armor._

_I was donned in a black bodysuit which covered me from head to toe. The shins and forearms were donned in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlines on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on my left shoulder. The left side of my belt held a chain which held my Mantle Rings made in an assortment of different colors. Finally the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green compound eyes and a white mouth plate made to look like a beast's mouth._

_I became Kamen Rider Beast!_

_"Dyn–o–mite!" I shouted as I looked over myself in my armor. However, before I started the fight, I suddenly found myself inside my own soul… And face to face with my new Phantom, the cannibalistic Chimera._

**"Well, what do we have here?"** _Chimera said to himself, examining me._

_"Chimera… It really _is_ you," I said in amazement as I stared up at the giant winged Phantom. Looking at him, he was a mechanical golden lion with piercing green eyes having the head of the red buffalo as the breastplate, the orange falcon, as his right shoulder and wing, the blue dolphin as his left shoulder and wing, and the green chameleon having its green tongue stick out from the back as the tail._

**"Oh? You know who I am?"** _Chimera asked, raising an eyebrow._

_I nodded slowly. "Yes, you're the cannibal Phantom, the one who feeds on the mana of other Phantoms."_

**"And yet you decided to put yourself at risk as my host, knowing the consequences."**

_"I know the danger… If I can't provide you with mana, you'll devour my soul and kill me, but I need your power. The Phantoms have returned to the world I'm a part of and I need your help to stop them," I stated as I clenched my fists tightly._

_Chimera looked at me for a moment before chuckling saying,_ **"You are one interesting human. Very well then, my power shall be yours. Use it wisely."**

_Smiling, I put my hands together and bowed as I said, "Arigatou, Chimera..."_

_When I came back to reality, I looked to the Phantoms surrounding me and drew the Dice Saber from my Driver. "Now then, where were we? Oh yeah… I was about to eat you jive–turkeys. So, as Kousuke Nitoh would say: 'Saa… Lunchtime da!'"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"…And from there, you can pretty much figure what happened: I beat them up, the Pope made me a priest of his, and then I came here," Koji finished.

"Wow… that's one heck of a story." I blinked.

Koji chuckled sheepishly as he said, "Eh, it's… y'know, just how it was." He then winked at me and said, "Besides, you had a quite the story, too."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I heard about the stuff you did since becoming Wizard," Koji stated. "Pretty impressive, too."

"Oh that, ehehe…" I said sheepishly.

"And…" Koji said before he had a sly look saying, "I have sources that say that you… oh, I don't know, scored with a maid."

My face turned bright red. "H–How did… How did you know that?"

"Like I said, I have my sources." Koji chuckled.

"That's not the point…!" I hissed. "That was supposed to be completely confidential. A–And besides, that one didn't count!"

Koji quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean it didn't count? You scored the maid, right?"

"W–Well…" I stuttered before I leaned in and whispered how it didn't count.

Koji listened and got more confused as I explained. "I… I don't think it works that way, dude. I mean, you do the deed… How the heck is a potion supposed to keep your virginity when you did it?"

"Believe me, I asked myself the same question that night…" I deadpanned.

Louise, meanwhile, was sitting there, fuming, "Ergh… pervy dogs…"

"L–Look the point is, despite it being Deus Ex Machina, it didn't count on a technicality." I said.

Koji rolled his eyes. "Whatever… I still say it counted, but, whatever, bro…" He then looked to Louise and said, "And you, why do you care who he does and doesn't sleep with?"

"Leave me alone…" Louise grumbled.

"Fine, fine," Koji said raising his hands before he turned his head and blew a kiss to a few of the girls staring dreamily at him.

*BAM!*

The door to the classroom suddenly flew open as Agnès and several other members of Queen Henrietta's Firearms Squadron came into the classroom.

"Nani?" I asked as I saw the female knights come bursting in.

"What are they up to?" Koji asked in response.

"Everyone, out to the field, now!" Agnès ordered.

"W–Who are you people?" Professor Colbert demanded.

"We are Her Majesty's Firearms Squadron." Agnès said, "We've been stationed at this school to give instruction on military drills. Effective today, all classes are cancelled."

"Cancelled?!" Professor Colbert asked surprised.

"Everyone is to assemble at the field, now!" Agnès said. "Get moving!"

That was when all the girls stood up from their seats and were about to leave. But then Professor Colbert said, "Everyone, take your seats." That made everyone pause in their steps.

"Oh, boy," Koji said to me as he adjusted the brim of his newsboy cap. "This is not gonna end well."

"Take your seats students, we are continuing class." Professor Colbert repeated.

"Professor, we are in the midst of war." Agnès said. "This is no time for class."

"It is _because_ we are in war that we must learn how foolish it is." Professor Colbert retorted. "All the boys have joined the military. I ask that you do not bring war into this campus!"

"Shut up!" Agnès snapped, drawing her sword and pointing it at his throat, making him flinch.

"Koji, do something!" I hissed in a sharp whisper.

"M–Me!?"

I nodded frantically as I said, "C'mon, you're a 'priest' of Romalia," giving quotation fingers as I said priest, "And in fact, the Pope's personal emissary to Tristain! Surely you can settle this without someone killing someone else! Besides, it's a girl! Use that mojo of yours you're always bragging about!"

"Oh, fine," Koji replied, rolling his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Koji shouted as he got up, walking down towards the front of the class as the girls watched him go. "Now, I'm sure there is a way we can settle this peaceful. Allow me, a priest of His Holiness, Pope Aegis the 32nd, to moderate."

"And he's a priest of the pope," one girl replied dreamily.

"Could he be dreamier?"

"Hmph, I don't need to listen to you." Agnès said. "I'm just showing him my intention of what happens when someone interferes with my duties. I hate mages. Especially those who control fire,"

"…" I remained silent as my eyes narrowed at her words. Why does she hate fire mages?

Professor Colbert stood still as he looked at the sword that was pointed at his throat before Agnès smirked and sheathed her sword. Professor Colbert then held his throat, staggering backwards before leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Agnès then said, "Don't interfere with my duties."

"Everyone out to the field now!" Her lieutenant ordered.

Louise sighed as she and the other girls got up to leave.

Koji and I looked to each other as I joined him down at the front of the class. "Seems like our friend has a bit of an issue with mages, particularly fire," Koji said, crossing his arms as we watched the girls leave.

"I know," I replied pensively, following Agnès with my eyes. "And I want to know why."

Nodding in the girls' direction, Koji said, "Let's go see what Agnès has them doing."

"You get going. I'll check on the Professor a bit." I said. With a nod, Koji left and I went over to Professor Colbert who slid down the wall. "Professor, are you okay?" I asked a bit worried.

"H–Huh?" Colbert replied nervously, patting his sweat with a handkerchief. "Oh, y–yes, I'm fine. N–No need to worry. Just, uh… a little nerve–wracking was all."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, not convinced.

The professor nodded again as I helped him to his feet. Seeing his reaction, I decided on a different strategy. "Professor, do you know what Agnès has against fire mages?"

"I'm not sure." Professor Colbert said, shaking his head. "But if I had to guess, she probably had a bad past with a mage who could control fire."

"I see…" I nodded.

"Still… this war is nothing but foolishness. Must there always be bloodshed in order for peace to be obtained?"

I gave a long sigh. "Unfortunately, Professor, sometimes it's the only option to achieve it."

"I just wish there was another way."

"You and me both." I agreed.

* * *

After I was sure Professor Colbert was alright, I joined Koji out in the main field to watch the girls train under Agnès. He was sitting against the wall of the Academy as Agnès seemed to be twisting Montmorency's wrist. "What's happening, aibou?"

"They just started and Agnès is playing drill sergeant," he replied with a snorting chuckle. "She's got Montmorency in a wrist–lock to prove that they need to be able to fight in case they are unable to cast their magic."

"I could see that." I said as I looked at Louise. "Louise doesn't look too happy about it and neither is Kirche."

Koji just shrugged. "None of them do. But unfortunately, they need to. Like it or not, war is coming here."

"When did you get so serious?"

"Unlike you, I know the difference between playing around and getting serious." Koji smirked. "When it comes to you, you _always_ take things serious, even when it comes to me joking you."

"That's because I can't tell _if_ you're joking or not…" I deadpanned.

Chuckling, my buddy said, "Maybe I should make a sign to hold up whenever I crack a joke."

"Oh sure, _that'll_ be the day…" I rolled my eyes.

Laughing, he then said, "Or what about I do that 'Bazinga' thing from that American TV show?"

"Please don't…" I sweat dropped.

"You two!" Agnès suddenly shouted, pointing to us! "What are you doing there!?"

"Uh… sitting?" Koji and I both replied deadpan.

"Well get up! Just because both of you are agents of Her Majesty and His Holiness, doesn't mean you get to slack off!"

"Nah, we're good," Koji replied.

"Koji… let's not start something," I said with a sideways glance.

"Pfft, what can she do?" Koji scoffed.

*BANG!*

Both of us flinched when Agnès fired a bullet from her handheld musket pistol and the shot missed Koji's head from his right by a narrow margin.

Glaring at us both, she declared. "On your feet. Right now."

"Okay, okay, relax." Koji raised his hands as he and I got up. "What do you want us to do anyway?"

"Pair up," Agnès commanded. "We're practicing melee combat."

Koji and I looked at each other as if we were thinking the same thing. Since these girls were not liking this as much as we do, we might as well spar just for show. "You wanna transform or just whip out our swords?" I asked him curiously.

"Hey, whatever works," Koji shrugged. "Your choice."

I placed my Connect Ring on my belt.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"Let's just use swords," I said as I reached into the magic circle and pulled out Derf.

"Okay, if you say so." Koji said before putting his hand in front of his belt buckle and the handle of his Dice Saber popped out and he drew it out.

All the girls gathered around us to watch us fight. Kirche managed to push her way to the front with Tabitha. Waving flirtatiously at Koji, she said, "Oh, Darling, why don't you partner up with me instead?"

Koji winked before saying, "Sweet Thang, I would if I could, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

Kirche sighed dreamily and said to Tabitha, "I'm in love…"

Tabitha just looked to the side suspiciously. "What about Kurogasa?"

"…Who?"

YES! WOHOOOOOOO! SHE FORGOT ABOUT ME!

"Oi! Aibou!" Koji shouted. "C'mon, let's get this disco party started!" He then twirled his Dice Saber once or twice before holding it backhand in the style of Iaido.

"Heh, you got it!" I grinned as I held Derf in a Kamen Rider Ryuki stance.

"Ikuze!" We both shouted as we charged at one another to begin the match. I slashed at Koji, but he managed to roll under my sword. Getting back to his feet, he tried to slash at my back, but I managed to block.

"Well, well, you've been practicing." Koji smirked.

"Hey, I was alone in this world and there was nothing else do other than find and beat Phantoms up." I replied.

Koji chuckled. "I could tell. Glad to see you didn't waste our kendo lessons." He then charged at me again and he began making several strikes at my legs.

But each time he tried, I either jumped or parried the strikes. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that." I smirked. I decided then it was MY turn to go on the offensive. Parrying one of his attacks, I then pushed the attack, making a long string of attacks aimed at his sides and shoulders.

"Wow…" Was the main reaction of the girls watching, amazed at the exchange between the two of us.

"Get him Koji Darling!" Kirche cheered.

Koji shot a wink at her before parrying my attack to his left leg and then following up with an attack of his own to my right hip. His sword got me squarely on the hip, sending me to the ground in a lot of pain. However, when I went down, I managed to nail his ankle with the blunt side of the WizarSwordGun, taking him down right after me.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Oof!" Koji grunted.

The both of us managed to get up as we took our stances again. "Well aibou, I think it's time for our hissatsu attacks." I said.

"I think you're right," Koji replied, twirling his sword back into the regular handhold. "Let's finish this match."

But before we can our final attack–

*CRASH!*

"NANDATO!?" Koji and I both shouted as all the girls gasped or screamed as a huge lightning bolt crashed in between us.

"What in the–!" Louise got out as the smoke cleared from where the lighting crashed down and a figure was on one knee before it stood up. Its armor is black with orbs on the pectorals and stomachs that store what looked like electricity. It had clawed talons for fingers and wears a cape that can become wings. The eyebrows are lightning shaped, having a beak and wears a Viking helmet with horns that look like lightning bolts carrying a hammer.

This was the Thunderbird Phantom.

_**"SQUAAAAAAAWK!"**_ It shrieked, moving its head quickly left and right, looking for someone. _**"Where… Where is the Gate? Where is– THERE! SQUAAAAAAAWK!"**_ It shouted, pointing its talon–like fingers at… Agnès? _**"Time to drive you into despair! SQUWAAAAAAAWK!"**_

WHAT?! AGNÈS IS A GATE?! NO WAY!

Looking to Koji, I said, "Aibou, I think that's our cue."

"My thoughts exactly."

Defiantly, Agnès drew her pistol and stated, "Who are you!? And what do you want with me!? I am Agnès Chevalier de Milan, Captain of Her Majesty's Firearm Squadron and I will _not_ be bullied by some overgrown turkey!"

She then fired her bullet at the Phantom but it did little to no effect.

_**"SQUAAAAAAAAWK! That tickled!"**_ The Thunderbird Phantom squawked before bringing down the hammer to the ground and a lightning bolt traveled along the ground towards Agnès. I then quickly ran and got in front of her before using one of my rings.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Holding up my right hand, a red magic circle appeared in front of it, blocking the lightning bolt. However, the blast was enough to knock us back. "Ugh… you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Agnès grunted as we got back up.

"Alright jive–turkey! You asked for it!" Koji shouted as he put one of his rings and placed it in front of his buckle.

**DRIVER ON!**

Once he did that, the Beast Driver materialized on his belt in its closed gate form. I then switched out my Defend Ring with my Driver On Ring. "We're gonna pluck you, bird–brain!"

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver materialized, I flipped the Hand Author over to the left side.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~shin!" Koji declared. I then placed my Flame Style Ring in front of the Hand Author, while Koji inserted his Beast Ring on the left indent of the Beast Driver and twisted it.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! O~PEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

The red magic circle flowed over my body as I held out my left arm, transforming into my Flame Style armor. Meanwhile, after Koji's Beast Driver opened, revealing the golden lion's head within it, he crossed his arms in front of him, crouching slightly, before opening his arms again as he returned to full height. A gold magic circle appeared in front of him before moving backwards to form his armor.

"Oh my… _two_ Kamen Riders!" One girl shouted in amazement.

"That's right! Kamen Rider Beast is here!" Koji declared proudly.

Kirche gave a dreamy sigh as her eyes turned to hearts. "My darling truly is astounding!"

Looking to Beast with a smirk under my mask, I slid my hand along the WizarSwordGun's blade and said, "Ikuze, aibou. Saa… showtime, da!"

With a small chuckle, Koji nodded and twirled his Dice Saber smugly. "Hai, aibou. Saa… lunchtime, da!"

_**"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"**_ The Thunderbird Phantom shrieked before charging in at us. Koji broke to the right and slashed at the Phantom, scratching its shoulder. I rolled left under its hammer, switched Derf to gun mode and fired off a few shots at its side, but its feather–cape took most of them.

"Let's see how you like this!" I said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author.

**LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

**BIG! PLEASE!**

Another magic circle appeared before me. Sticking my hand through it, my forearm and hand became giant sized. "HAIIII–YAHHH!" I shouted as I slammed my hand down like I was trying to squash a bug. But surprisingly, the Thunderbird Phantom managed to hold up big arm up without much trouble!

_**"SQUAWK! You no crush me!"**_ It shouted before zapping my hand.

"DAH!" I grunted as I pulled my hand back through the magic circle.

"Kisama," Koji growled before grabbing one of his rings.

**CHAMELEO! GO! CHA–CHA! CHA! CHA–CHA! CHAMELEO!**

A green magic circle appeared and flowed over Koji's right arm, forming into the Chameleo Mantle. "Time to whip it up!" The chameleon head's golden tongue unfolded into a long whip as Koji used it to lash at the Phantom. But the Thunderbird Phantom caught it with its claw. "Nani?!"

_**"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK! Me shock you!"**_

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!*

"AHHH!" Koji groaned as the electrical current followed the whip up to Koji's shoulder, shocking him.

"Aibou!" I shouted as I switched rings and flipped the Hand Author twice.

**EXTEND! PLEASE!**

My arm went through another magic circle and made my arm extend greatly. I then quickly punched the Phantom in the head, causing him to release his grip on Koji's whip.

"Thanks, Kuro," Beast replied as he stumbled slightly, shaking off the shock.

"No problem." I said. "But man, this Phantom is hard to beat. We can't get close to him, unless we get shocked."

_**"SQUAWK! Must make Gate despair!"**_ He shouted, turning back to Agnès. Raising his hammer, he spun it above his head before slamming it down on the ground, sending a storm of lightning towards her. _**"Fear of death will make despair! SQUAWK!"**_

Agnès braced herself as the storm of lightning went towards her. We weren't gonna make it in time, but the unexpected happened when some of her fellow squad members got in front of her to protect Agnès and took the blow instead. "NO!" She shouted as her squad mates all went flying, smoke billowing from them from the electrical burns.

"That bastard!" Koji shouted angrily before switching out his Chameleo Ring for his Dolphi Ring.

**DOLPHI! GO! DO–DO–DO–DO–DOLPHI!**

The blue magic ring changed the Mantle on his shoulder to the blue Dolphi Mantle. Pointing at the Phantom, the dolphin's mouth fired a powerful ray of sonic energy. The Thunderbird Phantom turned around and the sonic energy hit it, sending it sprawling towards the ground. "Hang on! I'm healing you all!" Koji said as his mantle glowed blue and with a wave of his cape, motes of blue light went towards Agnès's squad mates, healing their wounds.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I snapped before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author.

**HURRICANE! DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU, BYU! BYU, BYU!**

A windy version of Dragon flew out of me as a green magic circle appeared, causing a huge windstorm. When Dragon flew back into me, my armor changed into Hurricane Dragon Style. "Ike!"

I then switched rings and flipped the Hand Author before scanning.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

As another green magic circle passed over me, a pair of WizarDragon's wings came out from behind my back. Switching Derf to gun mode, I took to the air and flew towards the Thunderbird Phantom. "Take this!"

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

The silver bullets finally hit him and the Thunderbird Phantom squawked in pain.

_**"SQUAWK! Must retreat! SQUAWK! Will be back for Gate!"**_ The Thunderbird Phantom shouted when the bullets stopped and tried to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast replied before switching wings. "You're not getting away _that_ easily!"

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

The orange magic circle flew over his arm and summoned the Falco Mantle. Already running, he then took off into the air along with me. Once he was airborne, we flew off after the Phantom.

"Hey, wait for me!" I shouted, flying after him.

The Thunderbird Phantom looked back at us and swung his hammer in our direction, unleashing a long stream of lightning bolts at us both.

"Watch it!"

Barely, Koji and I managed to swerve out of the way of the lightning. "Let's take him together," I shouted to Koji as I grabbed my Thunder Ring.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

Koji then put his Dice Saber in his left hand and spun the die within it.

**FIVE!**

I then flipped the Hand Author before scanning the ring.

**VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS! **

**FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

Koji and I then split up and each got on one side of the Phantom. Releasing battle cries, we both unleashed our attacks, me firing off a powerful lightning blast in the form of a dragon while Koji slashed through the air, sending five orange falcons, dive bombing like missiles towards the Phantom.

"KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" We both shouted.

The Thunderbird Phantom looked frantically back and forth, trying to raise its hammer to defend, only to realize he had no way out. _**"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWK!"**_

*BOOOOOOOM!*

The Thunderbird Phantom exploded and while that happened, Beast's magic circle appeared before going towards him into the Beast Driver and it went–

*GULP!*

When we landed back on the ground, Koji rubbed his stomach and said with a long "Mmm" noise, "Delicious!"

"You could actually taste the Phantom?!" I asked incredulously.

Detransforming, Koji shot me a wink and said, "Tastes like chicken."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I facepalmed.

Shrugging, Koji walked past me and back towards the Academy. "I guess you'll never know, will you?"

"Hey, wait up!" I called out, before de–transforming and running after him.

* * *

When we returned to the Academy, we found Louise, Agnès, and the rest of the girls waiting for us. "Agnès, you alright?" I asked when we returned to the courtyard.

"I'm fine…" Agnès said.

"What about your squad members?" Koji asked.

Nodding over her shoulder to them, she said, "They'll survive, thanks to you. They're healing."

"That's good to hear." I said.

"DARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Koji turned to the right and said with a smirk, "Sweet– OOF!" He got cut off as Kirche leapt at him, tackling him to the ground, "–Thang…"

"You were so dashing up there! Fighting that awful Phantom to protect me! Oh it was amazing!"

Koji scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Ah, c'mon, baby, it was nothing, really. I was just pulling off some of my most basic dance moves, nothin' special."

"Oh but it WAS something special!" Kirche cooed. "And that gets you one of these." She said before leaning in and… kissing him?!

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The other girls all shouted.

Koji blinked in surprise when Kirche kissed him before smiling and kissing her back. "That's ALL it gets me?"

"For now," Kirche smiled.

The majority of the girls were crying when they saw the exchange between Koji and Kirche. "I'm curious, then, to see what you in store for me next," Koji grinned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Kirche said huskily.

"Oh, Mama…" Koji trembled in an aroused manner.

Louise, meanwhile, was steaming, "You're friend is even more of a dog than you, Kurogasa… getting all… perverted with that Zerbst!"

"What can I say? I think they're made for each other." I grinned.

Louise pulled out her whip. "Do I need to discipline you?" She seethed.

"No." I chuckled sheepishly with a sweat drop, raising my hands. "Still, at least Kirche is out of my hair. Now I won't have to be chased around by her."

"That _is_ true…" Louise said, starting to calm down.

"Ahem," Agnès said with a forced cough, "Kurogasa, Louise, Koji: Come with me now."

"Huh?" We all asked confused.

* * *

Agnès led through the Academy to an empty room on one of the upper levels. Inside were two cloaked figures. When they removed their hoods– "Wales! Henrietta!"

"Your Majesties!" Louise said before bending on one knee, bowing.

Henrietta gestured to Louise, signaling her to rise. "Please, Louise, no need for formality."

Wales nodded respectfully to me as he said, "Kurogasa, it's good to see you again." He then turned to Koji and said, "And you, Your Grace, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Your Grace?" I twitched my eyebrow. There is nothing _graceful_ about Koji!

Koji noticed my twitch and said, "Relax, dude, it's because of my position in Romalia." He then turned back to Wales and waved dismissively. "Please, Your Highness, just call me Koji. All those formalities and things don't jive with my groovy vibes."

"I–I'm, uh… I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand what you just said."

"Oh um, I meant I'm not used to formalities." Koji said.

"Koji uses a lot of slang from an older time in our world," I explained.

Wales gave a sigh of understanding. "I understand now."

"So, Your Majesty," Louise said as she looked to Henrietta, "What do you need of us?"

Henrietta turned away from us as she looked at the window. "As you all know, war is coming soon to Tristain and so much blood will be shed."

A frown came to my face. "You're talking about Reconquista in Albion."

"Yes. And thanks to you killing their leader, they know that this will not go unpunished and they will no doubt retaliate." Henrietta said before turning back to me.

Koji snorted. "Especially now that they have Wiseman and his Phantoms backing them up." Sighing, he leaned against the table as he said, "Pope Aegis, too, has recognized the threat they present. That's why I'm here, Queen Henrietta. I'm here to aid you guys anyway I can."

"I thank you and welcome the assistance." Henrietta smiled.

Agnes stepped forward and said, seriously, "The reason the King and Queen have asked the four of us here is to form a special task force, a highly trained squad that can respond to the gravest threats of the war."

"And we are its founding members?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

A sad frown came to Henrietta's face. Clearly, she did not like what she had to say next. "I fear that this academy is going to become the nexus of this conflict. The students here will unfortunately be at the forefront of it all. From the arrival of the two Kamen Riders and the abduction of my beloved Wales by the Phantoms, everything seems to come back here."

"I see…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry to ask you all this, but I'm running out of options and…"

I gently put up my hand, silently saying she could stop. "You don't have to say anything else. I understand. We'll do whatever we have to to protect the safety of Tristain."

"Really?" Henrietta gasped.

"Of course Your Majesty!" Louise insisted. "I'll do my part as well!"

Agnès bowed respectfully and stiffly as she said, "As always, I am at your command, my Queen."

Koji then saluted quickly and said with a wink, "And you can count me in, too. I sure ain't gonna let these freaks harm all the innocent people here."

Wales smiled gratefully at us. "Thank you. All of you."

"This means so much to us." Henrietta said relieved.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the country of Albion, a huge rally was being held, with the citizens cheering proudly for a woman speaking to them all from the Albion palace. "My countrymen! The time has come! On the day of her so–called 'coronation,' Queen Henrietta of Tristain committed an unspeakable sin: murdering our great king, Lord Cromwell!"_

_"Tristain must fall!" One citizen shouted._

_"Long live Albion!" Another yelled._

_The woman grinned with malicious intent. "Tristain WILL fall, my friends! We will sweep across their lands, raze their cities, and slaughter their people! Follow me now, friends, and we will bring Tristain to their knees!"_

_"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd cheered._

_Behind the woman sat a bunch of Albion's nobles. One of them looked to the man next to him and said with a grunt, practically spitting, "Puh! …Listen to Sheffield. Who does she think she is? She's was our lord's secretary, a mere magistrate, and now she's acting like she's suddenly empress of the world."_

_"Yes but… there's something uncanny about her. It's like you can't ignore or disobey her."_

_As she smiled still to the crowd, Sheffield pretended not to hear the men talking, but she did. _'If only you knew.'_ Raising her hand in a salute to the crowd, she then grinned to one of her fingers, one that wore… the Ring of Andavari._

* * *

**Fen:** And there you have it! Another chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard down!

**SD:** Man, Fen, that was some adventure they had today, wasn't it?

**Fen:** Yeah, but things are gonna slowly be more serious as this story progresses.

**SD:** As I mentioned before, guys, this chapter sees the push to open war between Tristain and Albion. And as crazy as it was at the end of Season 1 in that fight, this is just the beginning. Soon, ALL of Halkeginia is going to be wrapped in bloody conflict.

**Fen:** So stayed tuned for the next chapter!

**Both:** Ja nee!


	4. The Three Vallière Sisters

Hey guys! What's up! Fen here to give you another chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard! We're onto episode 4 of season 2! And this one I think you're gonna like! At least I hope so. Anyways, let's get to it! And thanks to Ten–Faced Paladin for helping out!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Koji arrived at Tristain Academy. You have no idea how happy I was, when I saw him. I thought I was gonna be the only one in Louise's world, but now I'm not alone because Koji is here with me. Not only that, he's Kamen Rider Beast.

He seemed to get along well with everyone. His way of speaking Disco seemed to confuse a lot of people before they began catching on to what he was talking about. I didn't blame them for the confusion. It took me a while to get it too. He was especially being very friendly with Kirche as well. I thank him for getting her off my back. That girl was rubbing off on me in the wrong way and quite literally too if I may add. Of course, Kirche seemed especially interested in Koji's manner of speech. Despite his head coming from the seventies, he was always smooth with girls. I don't think any guy had actually tried to seduce Kirche before and she was enjoying the experience.

Seeing them flirt in the halls was a bit surreal. They weren't afraid to touch. The only thing I _do_ mind though is that they don't do the horizontal hustle in public. That's just something you do not do out in the open.

The make out sessions in the hall can be awkward. Like now for instance…

"Do you two mind?" I asked, stumbling onto the pair on my way to the kitchen to chat with Siesta and Marteau.

"Huh? Oh hey aibou, what's shakin'?" Koji greeted after they stopped making out.

"Ah, hello Kurogasa!" Kirche beamed, ensuring she pressed as much of her chest against Koji as she could. Either she really liked him, or she hoped to get the both of us.

I shudder at that.

"What's shakin' is me seeing you two making out in public right now." I said. "I don't mind you two getting intimate and all, but please, _please_, do your intimacy elsewhere where I don't see it."

"Ah, don't be such a jive–turkey," Koji chuckled. "There ain't nothing wrong going on here."

"Oh there's definitely going to be something wrong if someone sees you doing the horizontal hustle out here in the open," I deadpanned.

"Hey, hey, you know me better than that," Koji shook his head. "When I head to funky town, it'll be after a night of winin' and dinin'."

"Alright, if you say so." I sighed, but then asked, "Oh, by the way, what's today?"

I ask that because surprisingly, in Louise's world, the calendar is the same as my world's calendar.

"September 22 if I remember," Koji said. He then stopped to think on that before realizing it when he saw me being a bit sad. "Wait a minute, Kuro, isn't today–"

I nodded before looking away. "Yeah… Kaa–san's… death anniversary…"

"Aibou…" Koji muttered. "Dude, I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's okay." I waved off, smiling sadly. This day of all days sucked. I hated being reminded of what happened, but somehow no matter what I did I was always reminded of her. That day… I couldn't save her… I did everything I could… but it was all for naught.

"Am I… missing something here?" Kirche asked confused.

Koji grimaced and glanced to the girl who was his girlfriend in all but name, "Well, you see… it's something personal for Kuro… In my country's native language, Kaa–san means mother."

"Oh!" Kirche gasped. For once, I saw something besides various levels of lust on Kirche's face. Sorrow. "Oh Kurogasa! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." I said. "I'll… see you two around." I then silently walked away, not saying another word after.

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)** Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) **Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)** As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Three Vallière Sisters

I went back to my house and there I went to a corner of my backyard and went towards a tombstone I had made with the help of Professor Colbert and placed. I myself chiseled my mother's name on it. Every year in my world I'd go to my mother's grave and visit her on her death anniversary. I know there's no grave here but it's better than nothing and I'm not gonna stop the tradition.

I whispered a prayer, one from home since it was only fitting. After I was finished, I clapped my hands to show I was.

"That's how Mother and Father pray to grandfather."

I turned around and was surprised to see Siesta standing a few feet from me.

"Sasaki–san…" I murmured.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that since I know that Siesta's family was of Japanese origin, I started calling her by her last name with the honorific at the end. It's a bit awkward for her at first, but now she doesn't mind. And I have to admit, Siesta Sasaki has a nice ring to it. Most commoners didn't have a last name. That was more of a noble thing. Siesta was actually pleased she came from a family that had more than one name.

"I heard from Koji that your… mother's death anniversary was today." Siesta said.

"He told you huh?" I replied.

"Yes." she nodded. "He didn't think you should be alone."

"You… want to pray with me?" I asked.

"Of course. It's the least I could do." Siesta smiled. With that, Siesta kneeled next to me and she and I bowed our heads, closed our eyes, and clasped our hands together in prayer. She already knew how to do it, her parents having taught her. I was a little surprised to be honest, but I shouldn't have been.

After we whispered our prayers, we clapped our hands and bowed before we stood up.

"Thanks, Sasaki–san." I smiled gently. "I… really needed that."

"I'm happy to," Siesta smiled back at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!"

Hm? Louise?

Siesta and I turned to see from a distance that Louise was being dragged out of the school by someone. She looks familiar though. She was clearly older than Louise, having long blonde hair and wearing glasses wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a purple ankle length skirt and brown shoes. Oh wait, NOW I remember, she was at Henrietta's wedding reception. Eleanor, I think her name was.

"Great," I sighed. "Got Familiar duties to see to. See you later Siesta." With a wave goodbye, I ran towards Louise and Eleanor. "Hey! What's going on here?!"

"Kurogasa!" Louise cried out. Eleanor looked to me and frowned.

"You again…" She seethed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"I'm taking my sister home!" she snapped at me.

"Why?!" I asked further.

"Mother's orders," Eleanor explained.

"What kind of an explanation is _that_?!" I asked incredulously.

"When it comes to Mother… a good one," both sisters spoke gravely.

"Ughhhhhh…" I facepalmed. "Okay fine, but I'm coming with so I can vent out my grievances."

"WHAT?!" Louise shrieked.

"If that is how you wish to die," Eleanor sniffed.

"You're gonna need some back–up to stay alive then!" Another voice said. We turned to see Koji coming towards us.

"Koji?" I blinked.

"Heard the ruckus and decided I should boogie on over," he grinned.

"And you're supposed to be?" Eleanor asked.

"Just another ring–slinging wizard like my buddy!" Koji grinned.

"Hmph… very well. You have been warned." Eleanor said before going to get Louise's belongings.

"Have you lost your mind Kurogasa?!" Louise shrieked. What was she flipping out about? How bad could the woman be?

"Is your mother really that bad?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's putting it lightly…" Louise mumbled.

Ominous…

* * *

So with that, Eleanor got her sister's belongings and put them on the first carriage, her being in it herself while Louise, Koji, and I were in the second carriage behind. As the horses pulled the carriages we were in while on their way to the Vallière Estate, I broke the silence as I asked, "So… do you have any other siblings other than Eleanor? And are they nice to you?"

Please say yes…

"Yes, I do have another big sister and she's nice to me." Louise said.

Phew… thank goodness.

"Tell me about her," I urged.

"Ho~? What's this? Trying to date her second eldest sister?" Koji teased.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Koji cringed after I bopped him on the head.

"I'm just curious you perv," I growled. I did not want Louise to think I was after one of her sisters. She's blowing me up constantly!

"Alright, alright, sorry." Koji apologized. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it certainly didn't help." Louise huffed.

"Anyways," I continued, moving on. "You were gonna tell me about your sister?"

"Yes," Louise said, "Her name is Cattleya. And she's the only sister that was ever nice to me." She then smiled a bit saying, "Whenever I have problems, I always go to her and I feel safe whenever I'm with her."

"Sounds like a real groovy lady," Koji complimented.

"Yes, but the thing is…" Louise said a bit sad. "She has a weak body and is ill most of the time. She can walk just fine, but... she can't do much with her health getting in the way."

I gasped a bit with wide eyes. She's–

"…Just like Kaa–san…" I muttered.

"She's not dying," Louise continued. "But it's so very hard for her to use magic."

"I see," I sighed.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Louise asked.

"Nothing," Koji and I denied at once before looking at each other.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm?" Louise said suspiciously. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"It's… personal," I sighed. "Please. Don't push it right now."

Louise looked at me for a while before saying, "Fine,"

* * *

It was late in the evening and the sun had nearly set. After riding in the carriage the whole day, Louise, Koji, and I saw that we were nearing the Vallière Estate. Like any other house, it was your standard two–story house, the only difference is, it's a huge mansion and the Vallière's home is no exception. To be honest, it's almost on par with the White House in the United States, in terms of design and architecture.

"Whew… check it out." Koji whistled. "Can you dig it?"

"It's a mansion. Whaddya expect?" I deadpanned.

"Just sayin'," Koji shrugged.

The horses soon came to a stop at the front of the house and one of the servants opened the door and all of us including Eleanor got out. Louise, Koji, and I followed Eleanor to the entrance and when the door opened, we were greeted by an elaborate main foyer with a red carpet in the middle leading to a main stairwell that split in two directions. On both sides of the carpet were servants and maids who bowed to Eleanor and Louise.

"Welcome back home, Lady Eleanor and Lady Louise." The servants and maids said in unison.

"Royal treatment," Koji whistled.

"Don't get used to it." I muttered.

At the base of the stairs there was a woman, but I kinda can't see what she looks like. But Louise seemed to know as she smiled and darted for her. "Cattleya!"

The woman stepped forward and I had to admit, she looked almost like an older and bustier Louise.

"Hello Louise," Cattleya smiled as Louise hugged her. "It's been so long since I last saw you. Have you been doing well?"

"Mff!" Louise mumbled as she snuggled into her sister's chest.

She then looked up at her and asked, "And how are you? How's your health?"

"It's still the same." Cattleya smiled.

"Cattleya…" Louise said a bit sadly.

"Don't worry. I am resigned to it," Cattleya smiled. She then looked to Koji and I as we walked closer but when we finally meet face–to–face to get a good look–

I froze.

My eyes widened in shock as my pupils shrank and quivered. My heart literally skipped a beat as I was sweating cold sweat. My body was shaking, my breathing was abnormal and short, and I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded, when I finally laid eyes on Cattleya. For all she did to share features with Louise such as her long pink hair, she seemed to exude an aura of gentleness that Louise did not. She appeared to be a little sleepy–looking, but it was easy to tell that she was awake and alert. She wore a long pink dress I attributed to nobility. She looked every bit the noble lady I expected in Halkeginia.

But her face… she looks just like–

"K–K… K–K–Ka… K–Kaa… K–Kaa–s–san…!" I stuttered badly, slowly staggering backwards.

"Pardon?" she blinked in confusion.

"Oh!" Louise gasped, understanding the word. "Wait, you mean Cattleya looks just like–?"

"His mother," Koji blinked in surprise, but looked at me in concern. That was when my legs started to lose strength and I was on my hands and knees while panting heavily. "Oi! Aibou!" Koji panicked as he knelt next to and held me, "Dang it! He's having a panic attack!"

"Oh!" Cattleya gasped, but turned to a butler. "Fetch the physician! Quickly!"

But it was too late as–

*THUNK!*

–I blacked out.

* * *

_"Kuro!" Koji yelled as he held the unconscious Kurogasa in his arms._

_"Kurogasa!" Louise cried out running over to Koji's side._

_"What on earth happened?" fretted Cattleya. "Is he ill?"_

_"And why would he call Cattleya his mother?" Eleanor huffed. "Clearly they're not related._

_"No, but they sure look alike," Koji sighed. Reaching to his pocket he pulled out a worn photograph which involved a group photo of several people. "Look at the lady on the left."_

_The Vallière Sisters peered at the photo seeing Kurogasa and Koji in them with their parents and when they looked to the woman on the left, they gasped in surprise. Like Cattleya, the woman also had long flowing pink hair in the style that one would think of Lacus Clyne from Gundam SEED but she had grey eyes._

_"Oh my!" Cattleya gasped._

_"Is that–" Louise began._

_"–Cattleya?" Eleanor finished. _

_"No, but Cattleya and the woman in the photo you see here strongly resemble each other." Koji sighed as he pocketed his picture. "Her name was Yukina Kururugi. And… her death anniversary was today."_

_"Oh goodness!" Cattleya gasped, obviously distressed. "No wonder he was so upset!"_

_"Is that why he told me not to press the matter…?" Louise asked Koji, stunned._

_"Yeah…"_

_Louise bit her lip, looking down to her unconscious Familiar._

_"Well, in any case, let's get him to a room. He should hopefully wake up soon." Koji suggested._

_"Right. This way," Cattleya gestured for the group to follow her._

* * *

Ugh… what happened…?

My head was pounding and I felt dizzy as I lay back on a soft surface. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a room. It was late at night as the two moons in the night sky shined through the window.

"Kurogasa?" A voice asked. I turned to see that Louise at my bedside along with Koji.

"Yo, aibou," Koji waved.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Louise mumbled.

"That's the understatement of the day," I grumbled. "What happened?"

"You suffered… a bit of a shock," Koji answered.

"Shock? What do you– oh…" I realized, remembering what happened.

"Yeah, that," Koji nodded.

"Kurogasa… I'm sorry…" Louise apologized sadly. "I didn't know that today was…"

"I wasn't exactly open about it," I sighed, resting an arm over my eyes.

"Still, I–"

"Don't worry about it Louise." I said.

"Think you can stand?" Koji asked. "Dinner's ready."

"Gimme a sec," I sighed, testing myself as I sat up. No dizzy spells or need to vomit. We're good. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay," Koji nodded.

* * *

To say dinner was awkward was an understatement. And by awkward, I meant awkwardly silent. The only one who didn't seem bothered was Louise's mother whose presence seemed to enforce the awkward silence.

Apparently, Louise's father was not present since he's at the castle with Queen Henrietta for meetings and such, from what Louise told me. Louise's mother was at the head of the table. Louise in her noble dress, Koji, and I sat at one side of the table and Eleanor and Cattleya sat opposite of us, the latter literally being in my line of sight. That was the most awkward out of everything else. Passing out due to one's resemblance to a deceased mother was not the best first impression. Heck, I couldn't even really eat, because she's right there in front of me and what I could only do is _poke_ at my food. The small looks of pity coming from her didn't help much either.

"Kurogasa… you need to eat…" Louise said a bit worried.

"Right, right…" I mumbled.

"Mother," Eleanor said turning to her. "You need to tell Louise that she needs to stay home." She then turned to Louise adding salt in her words as she added, "I bet she's an outcast from school too."

That ticked off Louise when she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "I'm not what I used to be!" She snapped.

"Oh? So you can at least cast one spell instead of blowing things up?" Eleanor raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well… that's–" Louise got out.

"Hmph, that's what I thought." Eleanor sniffed.

"That's not true!" Louise said. "I've been helping Her Highness! She said she needed my strength!"

"_What_ "strength"?" Eleanor scoffed. "What can you, a person who has zero talent, do for His and Her Majesty?!"

"More than you, who does nothing but complain about everyone else…" I muttered under my breath. Rude? Maybe, but I had yet to see her do anything else but tear down everyone around her like she was a princess herself.

Thankfully, Eleanor didn't hear me as she was too annoyed with her sister. "Mother, we should get a groom for her already." She said, turning to her mother. "How about we give to the second son of Alberty?"

WHAT?!

Louise gritted her teeth. "Why does it have to be that way?!" She then pointed at her accusingly as she said, "If we're talking about marriage, then how come _you're_ not married? You're engaged to Count Burgundy!"

*POP!*

Uh–oh…

What do you know? Eleanor trembled just like Louise did when she was angry.

"Louise…" Eleanor said darkly as her eyes twinkled. "To talk back to me with that sarcasm… it looks like that attitude of yours has grown bigger…!" Oh boy. I knew that look, the one which promised violence. I slowly slipped the Defend Ring onto my finger. "THE ENGAGEMENT HAS BEEN DISSOLVED! YOU HEAR ME?! DISSOLVED!" Eleanor yelled, making me, Koji, Louise squeak in fear while the maids, servants, and Cattleya sweat dropped.

"Man, what is up with that lady?" Koji whispered to me.

"You're telling me…" I muttered.

"W–Why?" Louise stuttered.

"DON'T ASK ME! ASK HIM! HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Eleanor continued to rant.

"Gee, wonder what that means," Koji rolled his eyes.

At that point, Louise's mother clapped two times, getting their attention and she's the only calm person at the table. "Eleanor, Louise, we're having dinner."

"But Mother–!" Eleanor protested.

"Enough. We will discuss Louise's future when your Father gets home tomorrow." Louise's mother said curtly.

Well, that cut off that argument I suppose. The woman could show that the issue was important though. She acted like she could have cared less. Louise clutched the sides of her dress, as she trembled in frustration.

* * *

_It was now late at night and Louise was in Cattleya's room, it being only lighted by a candle as Cattleya was brushing Louise's hair with a brush while Louise sat at the vanity table. "Geez… why does Eleanor have to be so mean? She always bullies me." She grumbled._

_"She's just worried about you." Cattleya smiled gently. "You're at that age where you're about to be married soon."_

_"And look where _that_ got me..." Louise muttered, looking away from the mirror._

_"Well… I'll admit that Mother and Father's judgment was poor." Cattleya said a bit uncomfortable, "But they and Eleanor want what's best for you. I do too." _

_Louise wished she could believe that, but the looks she'd get from her mother and oldest sister, like she was just a burden on them, told her otherwise. _

_"Speaking of worried though…" Cattleya began. "I'm worried about your friend."_

_"I know," Louise sighed. "Today wasn't… pleasant for him."_

_"Should I see if he's okay?"_

_"Normally I would say yes, but with your resemblance to his mother… I don't know," Louise huffed tiredly. _

_At that point, one of Cattleya's many dogs, a puppy to be exact, came into the room via her door and came up to Cattleya, whining sadly. "Oh dear, what's wrong little one?" she asked, kneeling down to the little puppy. The puppy kept whining sadly, and went over to the door, as if it was telling her to follow it. Louise and Cattleya looked to one another before heading out of the room after the puppy._

_After a while, the puppy stopped at one of the rooms with its door closed. "This is… Kurogasa's room." Louise realized. "Why would–"_

_"Kaa–san…" A voice said from the inside._

_"Oh dear. He's still distressed," Cattleya fretted, moving to enter the room._

_"Wait, Cattleya–" Louise began._

_"Go back to the room Louise." Cattleya said picking up the puppy and handing it over to Louise. "I will handle this."_

_"But–"_

_"I'll be fine Louise." Cattleya said firmly. "I want to help him in any way I can."_

_"Fine…" Louise grimaced, unable to argue with her sister. "But… be careful. He must be fragile right now."_

_"I will." Cattleya nodded. With a bit of hesitancy, Louise left with the puppy in her arms. Cattleya entered the room and when she did, her eyes widened. In the bed was Kurogasa, but he was tossing and turning. He was sweating as his face expression was sad and tears fell from his eyes._

_"Kaa–san… don't go… don't leave me… Kaa–san… Kaa–san…!" Kurogasa panted and moaned in sadness. _

_Steeling herself, Cattleya approached the bed before she moved to hug Kurogasa. She laid beside him and wrapped her arms around him whispering, "It's okay… I'm here for you…" When he heard that, his whimpering started to stop and he seemed to cuddle up to her a bit. Cattleya had to worry, what horrible thing happened to the poor woman to leave her son in such a state? To be plagued with nightmares on just seeing someone who looked like her?_

_"Kaa… san…" Kurogasa muttered as he was starting to fall back asleep._

_"I'm here…" she whispered, "I won't disappear."_

* * *

Man… what a nightmare…

Another one about my mother dying. Sighing, I moved to get up only to find someone had their arms wrapped around me. When I opened my eyes, they widened when I saw Cattleya sleeping next to me. Naturally, I cried out in shock as I backed off from her and she was stirring.

"Mn?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and saw I was awake. "Oh, good morning."

"C–Cattleya…!" I stuttered. "W–What are you doing here in my room?!"

"You were having a bad nightmare," she explained with a cute yawn. "You needed someone to help you."

"You… heard me?" I asked.

"Well, one of my puppies heard you and brought me here, but I could hear you through the door," she admitted. "You still needed help."

I could only bow my head down while the bangs of my hair covered my eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she shook her head. "We've all suffered bad things. Yours is just worse than most."

"It's just…" I got out, looking back at her, "When I first saw you, part of me thought that my mother was back from the dead… I thought that I could be with her again… but I know that you aren't her." I then had tears coming down my face. "I miss her so much… ever since my father died… she wasn't the same. She got so sick and I did all I could, but I… I couldn't save her…!"

"I know very well what it means to be losing to illness," Cattleya nodded. "It is hard and sometimes slow." She then held my face, caressing my cheek as she wiped my tears. "But the most important thing is that you treasure the moments you have. I may not know your mother personally, but I could see that after hearing everything from your friend, your mother was very fortunate to have a loving son like you and she spent every precious moment she had until her last breath. She loved you to the end, and her love for you will always be there in your heart."

"You… You mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do," she dimpled.

At that point, I couldn't contain myself as I threw myself and cried my heart out to her on her chest.

"There there," she whispered. "Let it out."

After what seemed like forever, I was able to control myself and stopped crying, seeing that my eyes were a bit puffy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am." I said, composing myself. "Thank you… I…"

"No need to thank me." Cattleya smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened, surprising both of us and… Eleanor was there… oh no…

Help…

"W–W–W–W–W–What is this?!" Eleanor stuttered angrily.

"Just helping someone in need," Cattleya smiled innocently.

HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT WITH A SMILE?!

"H–H–Helping?!" Eleanor snapped. "Oh that's not how I'm seeing it!" She then turned to me. "Did you seduce my sister?!"

"What?!" Eleanor shrieked. "Then that means you _did_ seduce her!"

"No, I–"

"MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

I was so dead.

I was in front of Louise's mother outside on a wide balcony, at the table as Koji, Louise, Cattleya, and her; along with a ticked off Eleanor were having breakfast.

"So… we're in it deep now aren't we?" asked Koji.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Kurogasa… what did you do?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"A grave misunderstanding," was all I said.

"With how Eleanor yelled, I say otherwise."

"She's always yelling at something," I tried to argue.

"Enough." Louise's mother said, making me stiffen up. Here we go, my funeral march. "Young man, is it true from what my eldest daughter has told me that you seduced my second daughter?"

"No ma'am." I answered immediately.

"DON'T LIE YOU… YOU–!" Eleanor screeched.

"Oh shut up!" Koji cried out, causing Eleanor to stop and gape at him. "Sheesh. Let the guy talk before you try to burn him at the stake."

"Thank you." I said. "Now as I was about to say, Cattleya was in my room because… of… something personal happening… regarding about family which I don't want to talk about."

"You will have to if you wish for me not to seek a proper conclusion to this situation," Karin frowned.

"Very well…" I gulped before saying, "Yesterday… was my mother's death anniversary."

"And?" Karin pressed, her frown still present.

"And your second daughter bears an almost mirror image of her," I grit my teeth and produced the photo including my mother for Karin's viewing. "It caused me to… relapse, back to the days just after her death. I was having a fierce nightmare about it and Cattleya took it on herself to help me with my anguish."

"Hmm…" Karin said looking at the picture. "Your mother _does_ resemble my second daughter. Strongly, I may add."

"And my mother… did not die peacefully," I admitted, gritting my teeth harder. "It was a particularly traumatizing experience so it has been an issue for me."

"I see…" Karin said before giving the photo back to me. "I see no reason that you were acting suspiciously with my second daughter."

"MOTHER?!" Eleanor shrieked surprised.

"The issue is settled," Karin insisted, looking to her eldest. "Cattleya was comforting the young man who was dealing with resurfaced trauma."

"But Mother–"

"I said enough…" Louise's mother said darkly.

Well, that was when my heart began beating again. I was off the hook.

"Y–Yes Mother…" Eleanor slumped.

"I see everyone is here." A new male voice said. We all turned and saw Duke Vallière approaching the table. He was a stout fellow with blonde hair and a blonde mustache, showing where Eleanor got her hair from. He was shown to a seat by a butler and got comfortable.

"You're late in returning." Louise's mother said. "Did the meeting drag on?"

"Yes. And I must leave again soon after this." Louise's father sighed. "Military life is pathetic, sending soldiers into the flames of war. What is our new king and queen even thinking?"

"Well, the rebels lost Cromwell in the botched invasion so perhaps they believe the loss of their leader and figurehead would make for a golden opportunity," Louise suggested. "And besides, King Wales and Queen Henrietta aren't even aggravating the war at all."

"What do _you_ possibly understand?!" Louise's father asked crossly.

"As a close confidant whose, Familiar is an agent of their Majesties, I do overhear these things," Louise was polite, but she remained firm since it wasn't her mother talking. "It is the generals who are clamoring and pushing for war."

Duke Vallière blinked, his irritation brought on by the politicians and then his daughters needling forgotten. "You are so close to confirm this?"

"Please," Eleanor sniffed. "Why would her Majesty need you or your unranked noble of a Familiar?"

"It's because–" Louise began.

"Because what? You have no magic?" Eleanor taunted.

"I HAVE THE POWER OF THE VOID!"

"Louise!" I cried out.

"Well, that was a nice secret we had," Koji palmed his face.

Everyone looked at Louise. Eleanor and her father was shocked while Cattleya and her mother blinked in surprise. "Louise, if this is your way of trying to humor me, you've obviously failed, since I'm not laughing." Louise's mother deadpanned.

"No hiding it Bro," Koji grimaced.

"Right," I sighed before speaking up. "Louise is telling the truth." I revealed the runes on my hand, the Gandalfr runes. "Familiars reflect the element their masters, use correct? I can use all four and any weapon I hold I master without training."

"Impossible! Only the Familiar of the Founder can do such a thing!" Louise's father denied.

"And yet here I am." I said. "We were supposed to keep this a secret so we don't cause the end of the world as we know it." I then gave Eleanor a stink eye. "But thanks to a certain _someone_ who kept insulting her youngest sister, the secret is now out."

Cattleya gasped in shock, but looked more elated for her sister than anything. Karin had a calculative look in her eyes before speaking, "Louise… was it you who caused the explosion which shot down the invading ship at Tarbes?"

"Um… yes…" Louise mumbled, poking her index fingers together.

"Louise has already mastered a Void Spell: Explosion," I explained. "It was with one spell which Louise crushed the invasion force while Koji and I fought the leaders."

"Impossible!" Eleanor said aghast.

"Deny it all you want, but the fact remains that Louise is a Void Mage and all of you must keep this secret." I said. "Cromwell and Wardes attempted several times to kidnap her for her power. I don't need to stress what any radicals, rebels, or spies might try if they find out."

"Hehehehehe… now _that's_ juicy information." A voice snickered.

I frowned at the snickering and glanced over my shoulder, seeing one of the butlers grinning maliciously at us. His face flashed, revealing markings which made my eyes widen, "KOJI! PHANTOM!"

"Nani?!" Koji gasped as everyone stood up and the butler turned into his Phantom form. His body looked like a knight's with cobalt blue armor and black fabric/flesh in between. A torn red cloak hung from his shoulders while on his collarbone was the Phantom Emblem, his being green to show a Wind affinity.

And he didn't have a head, just a black hole where it should have been.

_**"How fortunate, my target and a Void user all in one place,"**_ the Phantom crowed, manifesting a bone sword. Oh, there was his head, tucked under his arm. It was a Celtic design with a nose guard. Pale white eyes were visible, but the rest of the head was pure black. This was the Dullahan Phantom.

"Target? There's a Gate?!" I gasped.

_**"Wouldn't **_**you**_** like to know,"**_ the Dullahan Phantom mocked.

"Makes sense, everyone in the house uses magic," Koji grimaced as he and I took stances.

"Well, whoever it is, he's not getting to them!"

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"You got _that_ right buddy!" Koji agreed.

**DRIVER ON!**

After our belts materialized, we both took out our henshin rings and I shifted my Hand Author to the left position.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! **

"HENSHIN!"

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~shin!" Koji declared. I then placed my Flame Style Ring in front of the Hand Author, while Koji inserted his Beast Ring on the left indent of the Beast Driver and twisted it.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! O~PEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

The red magic circle flowed over my body as I held out my left arm, transforming into my Flame Style armor. Meanwhile, after Koji's Beast Driver opened, revealing the golden lion's head within it, he crossed his arms in front of him, crouching slightly, before opening his arms again as he returned to full height. A gold magic circle appeared in front of him before moving backwards to form his armor.

"Saa, showtime da!" I breathed.

"Nah! Lunchtime da!" Beast chuckled.

_**"For Wiseman!"**_ The Dullahan Phantom declared before the three of us charged in at each other and the Vallière family moved out of the way. Beast lunged first, drawing his Dice Saber from his belt, letting both weapons crash against each other in a shower of sparks. I quickly used another ring to get Derflinger on the scene.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

The magic circle appeared and I pulled out Derf. "Heya Partner! What's up?!'

"What else? Phantoms!" I answered before charging at the headless Phantom.

"The usual huh?"

"Yeah, and this one is after a woman who looks like my deceased mother." I said. "I need your help to protect her at all cost!"

"You give me your best and you'll get mine!" Derf cheered as he leaped into the fray.

"You got it!" I said before I caught him and opened up the Hand Author on him, scanning a ring.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

I got a second WizarSwordGun into my free hand and I made my strike at Dullahan. _**"Behind you!"**_ his head shouted, looking directly at me. His body promptly twisted around and blocked both strikes.

"Let's see if you can find me!" Koji said before switching rings.

**CHAMELEO! GO! CHA–CHA! CHA! CHA–CHA! CHAMELEO!**

A green magic ring passed over him, causing him to vanish from sight. I couldn't see him anywhere and it gave me confidence that we could push the Phantom back.

Naturally our luck turned.

_**"He's on the right!"**_ Dullahan's head shouted, prompting his body to slash on that angle, causing sparks to fly as Beast reappeared as he stumbled back.

"Okay… need a Plan B…" Koji grunted.

"I have one! Burn him!" I frowned, pulling out my Flame Dragon ring. I then flipped the Hand Author to my left and scanned the ring.

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The burning dragon appeared and fused with me, transforming me to my Flame Dragon Style.

"And stomp what's left!" Beast added, adorning his Buffa Ring.

**BUFFA! GO! BU–BU! BU–BU–BU! BUFFA!**

The Buffa Mant appeared on his shoulder with a blast of steam coming from the head's nostrils. With a bellow, Beast charged at Dullahan and crashed against his guard in a blast of sparks. With only one hand to fight with while the other held his head, we had the advantage.

"Not so tough now are ya!" I boasted before managing to slash the Dullahan Phantom with the two Derfs.

*SLASH! SLASH!*

Dullahan shifted his arm and actually threw his own head away before blocking my strikes with the thick armor of his arm.

"Bakana!" Beast and I shouted.

_**"DIE!"**_ The Dullahan's head shouted as it was... flying straight towards Cattleya!

"Watch out!" I shouted.

I dashed for her, intending to get between her and the Phantom. I was so close…

*WHOOM!*

A blast of light erupted from Cattleya, centered in her chest which blasted Dullahan's head back, causing his body to spasm as if struck.

"Nani?" I gasped.

"What was–" Eleanor got out.

"C–Cattleya?" Louise stuttered.

The pinkette seemed almost as if in a trance at the outburst of magic. Dullahan's head recovered, dazed and confused, _**"Wha–?!"**_

Cattleya lifted her arm and the light formed around her arm to form what looked a little like a scorpion claw of some kind before she smashed it against Dullahan's head.

_**"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_ The Dullahan Phantom cried out in pain. His body spasmed again, stumbling back from Beast.

"Hey Partner, what's going on?!" Derf demanded.

"I–I don't know…" I got out.

_**"It's the Phantom inside her."**_ WizarDragon spoke in my head.

_'What? How is that even possible?!'_ I asked in my thoughts.

_**"I don't know. It should have tried to escape before now, not try to protect her," **_Dragon growled.

"Cattleya…?" Louise's parents asked as they slowly approached her.

_**"Mommy is safe,"**_ she spoke, her voice sounding like a different woman altogether.

"Ehhhh?!" Everyone asked confused and shocked. What the heck's going on here?!

"O… kay?" Beast blinked, but shook his head. "We can deal with that later aibou! Let's take the Phantom!"

"Uh… right!" I said, shaking my head too before flipping the Hand Author and scanning a ring.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Dullahan's head shook before it saw what was happening. Yelping, it dove down towards his body as the Drago Skull appeared. "Take this!" I shouted as the Drago Skull breathed flames, but the Dullahan Phantom dodged the flamethrower.

_**"Let's get out of here!"**_ The Dullahan Phantom shouted as its body picked up the head and… ran away?!

"Hey! Get back here!" Beast shouted.

Dullahan kept running, leaping over the edge of the balcony and running for the woods which surrounded the property. In the time it would take us to get down, he would already be long gone.

_**"He won't get away…"**_ 'Cattleya' said before… jumping off the balcony and going after the Dullahan Phantom?!

"Big sister!" Louise cried out among gasps of shock from her family.

"Dang," Beast sorted before looking at me. "Well, let's move!"

"Right!" I said before he and I switched rings.

**HURRICANE! DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU, BYU! BYU, BYU!**

**FALCO! GO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

In our flight capable forms, Beast and I took off into the sky after Cattleya and Dullahan. Meanwhile, the family decided to follow us too. Sure they'd be slower than us, but I'm sure they'll catch up, seeing as the second daughter of the Vallière family just suddenly ran off to fight some Phantom.

"Any idea why a Phantom is in Cattleya but not trying to kill her?" I asked Beast as we flew.

"No idea," Beast shook his head. "Maybe she suppressed it?"

"But then it wouldn't want to protect her or call her its mother," I argued.

"True." Beast said. "I mean after all, Phantoms are born from negative emotions."

"It doesn't make sense," I sighed.

"Maybe we can let it out?" suggested Beast. "I mean, if it's keen to help I've got a few Engage Rings to use."

"Maybe… I don't know." I said. "I don't want Cattleya to die if something goes wrong."

"Well hopefully it won't and we can end this one without more problems coming up," Beast tried to reassure me.

"Famous last words," I muttered. I then spotted something up ahead. There was a huge lake and near the shores were… Cattleya and the Dullahan Phantom! "There they are!"

We landed and heard the two arguing, Dullahan shouting, _**"What are you doing in that flesh suit?! Why haven't you bust out and helped steer this family into Wiseman's hands?!"**_

_**"Because unlike you, who seeps out nothing but despair and negativity, I radiate hope and positivity." **_'Cattleya' said.

Wait a minute… the Phantom is saying that it's feeding off of positive energy?

_**"Impossible!" **_Dullahan shouted. _**"Phantoms are despair personified!"**_

_**"And yet here I am."**_ 'Cattleya' countered.

Dullahan was obviously not too sure what to do, faced with a Phantom claiming to be their antithesis. It was a perfect opening for us.

**C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

**HURRICANE! DRAGON! BYU, BYU, BYU! BYU, BYU, BYU!**

**FOUR! FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

_**"Crap!"**_ Dullahan shrieked, tossing his head away to fight the two of us again.

"Kurae!" We shouted as Beast send out four holographic falcons at the body while I slashed the air, sending green air slashes, combining with the falcons. The birds became engulfed in small tornadoes, cutting through the air towards their target.

_**"GAH!" **_The Dullahan Phantom cried out as it sprawled to the ground, its head being caught somehow. _**"I've had enough of this!" **_He shouted before getting up and took out… Ghoul Stones! _**"Ghouls! Take care of these fools!"**_ He said before throwing them to the ground. The stones transformed into Ghouls and they didn't need prompting to begin charging to us and Cattleya.

"Aw mou~ not now!" I complained.

"Hey! At least it's a feast for me!" Beast perked.

_**"Away!"**_ 'Cattleya' shrieked, swatting the Ghouls away.

"Man, we gotta finish this quick!" I said to myself as I slashed a Ghoul away from me. Then, out from the corner of my eye, something sparkled in the middle of the lake. Normally I wouldn't have noticed, but when Dragon began trying to point me in its direction, I couldn't help but notice.

_'What is it Dragon?'_ I asked in my thoughts.

_**"Something in the lake is resonating with my mana. It feels like the other Dragon Style rings!"**_

_'Seriously?!'_ I asked in disbelief. _'Which one is it?!'_

_**"Water! What do you think in such a spot? Now go get it!"**_

"No need to tell me twice!" I said before turning to Beast. "Aibou! Keep them busy!" I then ran towards and jumped into the lake. I swan through the waters, letting Dragon tell me where to go. Sure enough, I could see a glimmer of sapphire at the bottom and I could feel the water magic as I got closer. Not only that. I saw something else. It was… the Blizzard Ring!

"Awesome!" I grinned, scooping up both rings. "Let's test these out!"

I slipped on the rings and I flipped the Hand Author twice before scanning it.

**WATER! DRAGON!**

A watery version of Dragon circled around me as a blue magic circle appeared above me and slowly went down towards and through me.

**JABAJABA! BASHA! ZABUN! ZABU~N!**

My coat turned blue while my shoulder plates turned to a diamond shape with sapphires in the center. My faceplate turned to a large diamond sapphire with the Dragon Style adornments with a diamond headpiece. Grinning, I surged through the water like a knife through butter before crashing through the surface.

* * *

**BGM: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider GIRLS**

Everyone looked up to see me in the sky and I saw that the rest of the Vallière family arrived.

"Kurogasa?!" Louise asked shocked.

"No way!" Beast exclaimed.

I landed in a crouch on the shore before looking up to the Ghouls. Lifting my weapons, I charged for the group like a high pressure stream of water. I danced past the Ghouls, slashing them mercilessly at high speeds. Coming out on the other side, the Ghouls collapsed before several of them exploded.

"Oi, leave some for me! Chimera's gotta eat!" Beast stated.

"Then start hitting things!" I shouted back.

"Ah mou~!" Beast whined before inserting his ring.

**KICK STRIKE! GO! FALCO MIX!**

Beast immediately jumped up high and dived down for his Rider Kick towards a group of Ghouls as a holographic falcon head enveloped his kicking foot. He collided with the Ghouls, causing them to explode before a swarm of his magic circles were sucked into his belt.

_**"Begone!"**_ 'Cattleya' said, swatting away the Ghoul Phantoms away with her scorpion like tail on her arm. That Phantom was beginning to creep me out. Speaking of tail though…

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

A blast of water summoned Dragon's tail and I could feel it attached to my body.

"HE GREW A TAIL!" Eleanor shrieked. What is she freaking out about? It's just Dragon's Tail.

Dullahan growled as the flames of his Ghouls died away. He lifted his sword, his head resting on his neck. _**"I'm not letting you win!"**_ He yelled before charging me, but I swatted him away with the tail and he flew and splashed into the lake.

"Time to chill!" I taunted, lifting the Blizzard Ring. Before I scanned it, I used the Dragon Tail to whip the water across the entire lake and it split the lake apart, with the Dullahan Phantom, who was staggering and coming to, between the walls of water. Then I flipped the Hand Author and scanned the ring.

**VERY NICE! BLIZZARD! FABULOUS!**

I spread my arms, creating my magic seal before a blast of arctic air shot forward, freezing everything in front of it in thick ice, like Dullahan. I then jumped down into the chasm of ice and skated across towards the Phantom. I picked up speed before coming up to the statue before flipping up, spinning through the air before coming back down, smashing my tail down onto the statue, smashing it through Dullahan, causing an explosion of ice and fire.

After that, the chasm of ice cracked and shot upwards and I pushed myself up into the air, using the Drago Tail before flipping downward towards the ground, landing on my feet on the shore. The lake returned to normal and all that's left was the motes of blue light and ice crystals, gently falling down like snow.

"Show off," Beast chuckled.

**End BGM**

* * *

The Vallière family could only look at me in surprise while Louise was in awe of seeing the sparkles of blue light gently falling down.

"Phwee…" I sighed in relief before going back to civilian form. "So," I sighed, looking to the possessed Cattleya. "Who might you be?"

"I am the Serket Phantom." 'Cattleya said.

_**"Told you so," **_Dragon whispered to me.

"Okay, so… why are you in Cattleya?" I asked.

_**"You're silly. Mommy gave birth to me,"**_ she replied.

"But Phantoms are born from despair not hope." I tried to argue.

_**"Mommy gave birth to me in a split second of despair,"**_ Serket replied. _**"But then my Aunties appeared before I could form and I was nurtured with hope ever since."**_

"Your aunties? As in Louise and Eleanor?" I asked confused.

"Huh?!" Louise gaped.

"Us?" Eleanor blinked.

_**"Yes. When Mommy heard that she was sick, she almost fell into despair until you two were able to make her happy again."**_ Serket answered.

"You mean…" Eleanor gasped. "All this time when Cattleya was so weak…"

_**"Mommy was nurturing me,"**_ Serket answered.

The family gasped at that. "Unbelievable…" Louise's father muttered, while Louise's mother only had her eyes narrowed, as if she's skeptical about it.

"Are you fully mature?" asked Beast, not changing back since he was wary of Serket. "Can't you leave?"

_**"That would hurt Mommy,"**_ Serket answered.

"She's right." I answered. "If she tries to leave now, Cattleya will die in the process and we don't want that."

"Can't you let… her, out?" asked Louise. "Your Engage Rings can make a portal to where Phantoms are born, right?"

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with–" I said, but then froze in realization. "Wait, Louise, I think you gave me an idea." I picked up an Engage Ring and approached Serket in her 'mother's' body. "This might be a way of you to get out and be free if you'd like."

_**"Really?" **_Serket asked.

"If you want to. It's your choice."

_**"Please?" **_she asked. _**"I want to hug Mommy."**_

"Alright. Place the ring in front of the Hand Author." I said. With that, I flipped the Hand Author and when she placed the ring in front of it–

**ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

My magic circle opened and I waited with baited breath. After a moment, a sphere of light shot out of the circle and landed a few feet from everyone. Cattleya collapsed in a faint, but the orb began to transform and solidify into a new form.

The Phantom at first was kneeling, but then she stood up. It was easy to tell that that Serket Phantom was female from her body shape along. Her legs were shapely and covered in black scorpion–like armor and her feet were stiletto heels. Around her waist was a gold chain, centered with gold and a round topaz in the center. Hanging from the chain was pure white long cloth which exposed her hips. Her torso armor obviously had curves, but was plated. On her collarbone was a scorpion embedded with gold and jewels with the claws grasping a chain around her neck while the tail hung in her cleavage; Her shoulders had plating which looked like scorpion claws while her dainty–looking arms turning from armor on her biceps to white cloth which reached down to her pale blue hands. Her face looked like a female porcelain mask with ruby red lips. The top half of her head had a large scorpion on top of it, the claws framing her delicate face while its head was lowered to her eye level with a red gem for an eye. The scorpion's tail hung down pink hair which was perfectly smooth.

"Whoa. Foxy," Beast whistled.

The Serket Phantom stretched with a sensual groan before her form rippled. Her body changed and she turned to an exact duplicate of Cattleya. The only difference was that she was dressed in a linen dress like an Egyptian queen would wear with gold bracelets on her wrists and gold chain on her ankles with high heel sandals. Her skin was a rich tan, like she lived in the sun her whole life. Her hair was also straight, not like the curls of her 'mother'. Lastly, her face was of course a double of Cattleya, but she wore scorpion–shaped gold earrings, a gold ring around her head which was centered with another scorpion, and her eyes sensuously lined with black mascara and purple eye shadow.

"Oh wow…" I said, blushing a bit.

"Does this make me an aunt?" asked Louise.

"To that?! Absolutely not!" Eleanor snapped, pointing at Serket.

"Aww," Serket huffed, but then saw Cattleya down and out. "Mommy!" The Serket Phantom dashed to Cattleya's side and kneeled down, resting her head in her lap. "Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

"Huh…?" Cattleya said, slowly waking up. "What… happened?"

"We… found the source of your illness," Beast offered.

"Mommy!" Serket beamed.

"Huh? Mommy?" Cattleya asked even more confused.

Serket helped Cattleya sit up and I bent down on one knee to speak with her, "It's an odd situation. Cattleya, this Phantom was born in a moment of pure despair you felt, likely when you were told about your illness for the first time, right?"

"Yes," Serket nodded.

"But then you remembered your sisters, and instead of nurturing a Phantom through despair like others did, that split second of despair was engulfed in hope, making Serket a benign Phantom. I think the weakness you always felt was your body funneling magic to help her develop."

"So then–" Cattleya said.

"Let me ask you this. How do you feel now?" I questioned.

Cattleya blinked and straightened herself, "I feel… good."

"Well there you have it, she's cured." Beast said.

"Wait… really?" Louise blinked.

"Yeah, since Serket was the source of Cattleya's 'illness' and is now out of her, her magic should be stronger than ever."

"How can such a thing be possible?" Demanded Eleanor.

"I think it was explained thoroughly," Louise's mother spoke up, causing her daughters to freeze.

"Amazing," Duke Vallière commented, stroking his beard. "And this… Phantom was born of my daughter's magic?"

"A moment of despair from a young age. It must have been for a split second before Louise and Eleanor showed up to cheer her up. The odds of it happening…" I stood up, shaking my head at the thought. The odds of that exact event happening, a Phantom being born, but not developing before being bombarded with hope instead of more despair.

"What are the odds?" Louise's mother asked.

"To be honest, since this is the first time something like this has happened, the odds were virtually none. And yet… it happened."

"A dang miracle," Beast chuckled.

"Yeah, and now we have a Phantom that will help us for the greater good." I agreed.

"Only to help Mommy," Serket sniffed.

"Oh right," I said sheepishly.

"I think that's a good idea." Cattleya said. "Serket, you should learn how to help others."

"But Mommy!" Serket whined. "I was just born! I wanna spend time with you and my aunties and grandma and grandpa!"

"We'll have time together while you help others."

"But–"

"Serket?" Cattleya smiled while… releasing a dark aura?! Oh man, just like…!

"Yes Mommy?" Serket whimpered.

"Are you arguing with me?" Cattleya asked as her aura intensified.

"C–Cattleya?" Louise stuttered.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Beast said in disbelief. "She's just like–"

"Yeah… like Kaa–san…" I gulped.

"You will help these nice men protect people from bad Phantoms. Understand?" she asked.

"Y–Yes Mommy…" Serket surrendered.

* * *

The sun was now setting and a carriage was ready for Koji, Louise and I to go back to the Academy. Oh yeah, Louise's mother has allowed her youngest daughter to continue her education at Tristain Academy since she and the family knows that she is a Void mage and that they and their maids and servants are sworn to secrecy.

They knew the risks of revealing Louise's status as a Void mage so the only course of the action was to pretend they didn't know.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." I said.

"Please visit again," Cattleya smiled.

"I will… Kaa–san." I said, but then realized what I said. "N–No, I'm sorry, I meant uh–" I said hastily with a blush.

"That's okay. I understand," Cattleya beamed.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"After everything, I know you are still dealing with issues concerning your mother," Cattleya nodded.

"I see…" I nodded before smiling sadly. "Still… thank you for helping me. I can… come to terms with my mother's death. Somewhat."

"Stay strong." Cattleya offered. "My despair turned into something wonderful when I was supported by my sisters. You find your support."

"I will."

"And Louise, you help him out too okay?" Cattleya asked.

"Yes!" Louise nodded.

"It's been groovy knowing ya!" Koji grinned.

"Excuse me?" Louise's father raised an eyebrow.

*BONK!*

"OW!" Koji cringed in pain after I bonked him on the head.

"You'll have to forgive him. He uses slang from an older time. He meant it was nice knowing you."

"I see." He nodded.

"You three take care." Louise's mother said.

"And don't do anything foolish…" Eleanor frowned.

"Glad to know you care…" I deadpanned. "But thanks though."

And with that, the three of us got in the carriage and left.

* * *

And there you have it! Kurogasa gained another Dragon form thanks to finding the rings that were below the lake! Plus, we get to see that Cattleya strongly resembled Yukina and she gave birth to an interesting Phantom that's born from hope and not despair. Pretty interesting huh? So hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you next time!


	5. The Spy's Seal

**Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**SD:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**SD:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE YELLING!

**Fen:** WIZARD HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN MONTHS!

**SD:** …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around in circles*

**Fen:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around in circles*

**Kurogasa:** SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! *Bonks both author on the head knocking them unconscious* Geez... enough freaking out, the chapter's here already…

**Koji:** *shaking his head as he polishes his platform shoes* Geez, you'd think they freaking killed somebody the way they were panicking. *turns to audience* Enjoy the chapter, all you groovy cats and chicks out there.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was a typical day at the Tristain Academy: the sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and the girl students were busy preparing for war…

…Yes, you heard me correctly. Agnès was watching as the girls used practice lances to train in thrusting attacks. "Attack! Stance! Attack! Attack! Stance!"

Koji and I were watching from afar, the former leaning against the wall and me sitting against it. Sure the girls were practicing and all, but man they're doing a bad job. Half the girls here look like they're about to collapse since they've been training all morning.

"I guess this is what they get for living a life of luxury all this time," Koji shrugged, pushing up the brim of his newsboy cap with his index finger. "They're so used to living the life of a noble, having servants to do things for them, they barely know how to take care of themselves."

"While I agree with you on that, that doesn't mean that Agnès has to train them until they reach their breaking point." I replied.

Sighing, Koji said, "I have to disagree with you, aibou. If they're gonna be fighting in a war, they may have to fight beyond their limits. I know my dad told me about some cases he worked on, with the police force, where he had to fight despite having reached the point of exhaustion."

I gave a slight shrug, showing I saw his point. "Fair enough, I guess. But even though, they're just getting started, is all I'm saying."

"Yeah, I know." Koji said.

"Everyone! Stop!" Agnès commanded.

Hm?

All the girls put down their practice lances, many of them leaning against them and panting heavily, using them for balance. Koji quirked an eyebrow curiously. "They moving on to a new exercise?"

"About time." I scoffed as I stood up.

Agnes stepped forward and eyed all the girls, the same serious look on her face. "I've heard many of you make this request, and I've decided to grant it. Today, you all will be learning how to use magic on the battlefield."

"I guess this is where _we_ come in, right?" I asked Koji.

Before he could answer, though, Agnès said, "To instruct you in this skill, we have a special guest from the Oriz Magic Academy to train you all."

Eh? Nani? Someone other than us?

At that point, a figure walked towards the group and Koji and I gawked at who it was. And we weren't the only ones.

"E–Eleanor?!" Louise stuttered.

Koji facepalmed. "Oh, brother… this isn't gonna be good."

Indeed, it was none other than Louise's oldest sister. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Eleanor de la Vallière. Even though we've just gotten to know one another, I hope we will have a fun time learning together."

I have a ba~d feeling about this…

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni)** Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) **Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun)** As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~)** Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Spy's Seal

Koji, Louise, Eleanor, and I were in Louise's dorm room at the school. To say the three of us were… less than thrilled at Eleanor being there was a bit of an understatement. "So… why exactly are you here again?" Koji asked with a subtle eye roll. "Kurogasa and I can easily teach the foxy ladies how to use their magic in combat. We do it all the time."

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that explanation." I frowned.

Looking at the two of us in disgust, "Well for your information, Her Majesty requested that I come here."

"Queen Henrietta?" Koji and I raised an eyebrow.

"B–But… why did she ask you to come here?" Louise asked in confusion.

"Why else? Since the entire family and your friends know of your secret, Her Majesty wanted me to teach and help you how to refine that magic."

"I think the White Wizard is more qualified for that…" I muttered.

Koji looked at me from over his shoulder and muttered back, "Yeah, but good luck finding him."

"You got a better idea…?" I muttered back.

Koji was quiet. "…Not really, but still, how are we supposed to enact a plan when we don't even know where to find the guy?"

"Well we could send out our Familiars, but then again, it's a long stretch seeing that their magic doesn't last long."

"In any case, this is your chance to prove to me that you're not the Zero you've always been your whole life." Eleanor continued.

I gave Eleanor a glare. "Because everything she already did for the Queen isn't enough to prove she isn't a Zero?"

Eleanor shot me a glare. "I don't approve of being insulted by commoners."

Smirking, Koji said, "I'm an emissary of the pope! Would you prefer that I do it!?"

"W–What?!" Eleanor gawked in disbelief.

"Sheesh, you sure love to abuse your authority…" I sweat dropped.

Koji gave me a wink. "Only when it's useful." He then looked curious, scratching the back of his head and said, "But I'm surprised I didn't already tell her."

*ARF! ARF!*

"Hm?" I blinked as I looked to see puppy in front of me.

"That puppy!" Louise recognized. That's when another figure entered the room and it was Cattleya along with Serket in her human form.

"Cattleya!" Louise cheered happily as her second oldest sister came in.

Meanwhile, Koji got all dreamy and his eyes turned into hearts. "Oooo… It's Serket!"

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Koji cringed after I bopped him on the head.

"You got Kirche remember?" I deadpanned.

"We're not official!" Koji retorted, slapping me on the back of the head.

"Ow!" I cringed.

Koji and I were about to get into a slapping match before Louise grabbed us both by the ears. "ENOUGH! You're in the presence of nobles, so behave like it!"

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetete! Okay, okay! Let go! Let go!" I cried out.

"Please! Please, have mercy!" Koji winced, flapping his arms excitedly.

"Hmph!" Louise huffed before she let go of our ears.

"Ow…" We whimpered.

I then said to Cattleya, "So… what are you doing here?"

Cattleya smiled as she said, "I came to help Eleanor with her teaching of the students. Plus, I figured it would be good for Serket to get out and have some experience in public."

"But Mommy, I wanna stay with you." Serket whined.

Cattleya smiled sweetly at her and said, "I know, love, but I think it will be a good chance for you to get used to interacting with people outside our family."

"Mmmmmmm…" Serket pouted.

Smoothly, Koji slid up next to Serket, taking her hand as he said, "Don't ya worry about a thing, Sweet Thang. I'd be 'happy' to show you around."

Ugh… typical of Koji…

* * *

It was now late at night. Eleanor and Cattleya had taught the students on how to use magic on the battlefield, but man she was a much stricter instructor than Agnès. Most of the girls had been on the verge of passing out by the time they were finished. I sighed as I stood on the balcony of Louise's room, looking out to the horizon.

As for Louise?

"Ow…"

Yep. She's laying on her bed feeling _very_ sore right now. I couldn't resist the urge to tease her at this point. "So, how's it feel, Ms. Nobility, putting in a hard day's work?"

"Shut up…" Louise grumbled. "I'm not in the mood for your teasing."

I continued to smile as I said, "I couldn't resist. But hey, now you understand what it's like being a commoner and having to work for yourself now and then."

"Yeah, yeah…" Louise waved off.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

My head shot towards the door as Louise managed to jump off the bed, momentarily forgetting her pain. "What was that!?"

"It came from the Principal's Office!" I said as I darted out of Louise's room.

Louise shouted after me, "Wait for me– OWIE!" She then groaned as the soreness of her muscles returned to her mind as she struggled to run after me.

Coming towards me, I heard the familiar CLUNK–CLUNK–CLUNK of platform shoes as Koji came rushing down the hall. "Yo, aibou! You heard that, too!?"

"Yeah, I did. Whatever it is, it's not good."

"No kidding," Koji replied, buttoning up his shirt. "Talk about inconvenient timing."

I noticed Koji doing that when I asked, "Koji, have you been–"

"No time for that!" Koji cut me off as we reached the principal's office. "Duty calls!" He added. When we got there, Headmaster Osmond, Professor Colbert, Agnès, and a few students were there as we saw a huge hole in the wall with the Principal's Office inside.

"N–Nani?" Koji asked in confusion as we eyed the scene.

"What happened? A Phantom?" I asked worriedly. I then went towards Osmond. "What happened here?"

The wise old wizard sighed as he said, "It would seem the Academy was the victim of a burglar."

"A thief?" I asked.

"What were they after?" Professor Colbert asked.

"Uh… that's kind of classified." Osmond said.

Oh boy…

"Students, Professor, go back to your rooms." Agnès said. "Kurogasa, Koji, stay here. You two need to be briefed in."

It wasn't too long before the room was clear minus Agnès, Osmond, Koji, and I. "Okay, so now that they're gone, what happened here?" I asked finally.

"Apparently, the thief stole the Water and Wind Ruby rings." Agnès said.

WHAT?!

"You're kidding me!" Koji shouted in disbelief. "How'd they even get in here!?"

"The King and Queen wanted us to safeguard them while the war was going on." Osmond said. "Luckily for us, the rings that were in the safe were fakes."

My eyebrow quirked. "Fakes? There's no chance that the thief knew that, did they?"

"Of course they won't know." Osmond huffed. "It's almost like the real thing."

Curious, Koji scratched his cheek then and asked, "So, what? These rings were bait or something? An attempt to lure out the thief?"

"Something like that, but that's not the real problem." Agnès said. "The real problem is that the thief is working with a Phantom."

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!

"How do we know it was a Phantom helping them? Or how do we know that there was someone with the Phantom?" Koji asked.

"Well, there _is_ one." Agnès said. "The one that came along with Miss Eleanor and her sister."

"WHAT?!" Koji exclaimed as we looked at each other knowing what she meant.

"Hold on, how do, you even know that?! And are you really accusing Cattleya and Serket of the crime?!" I snapped.

Headmaster Osmond got between the three of us, holding his hands up defensively. "Now, now… No one is accusing anyone of anything. That being said, it does correlate that they arrived the day before the theft."

"But–"

"Aibou, let it go." Koji said.

"Koji, c'mon, you're not seriously thinking that she did it, are you?!" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Koji retorted. "That said, we need to look into it to prove their innocence."

"Ugh…" I facepalmed. "Fine… I'll go with it."

"Good." Osmond said. "Now when the thief broke in, before they escaped, I managed to mark them by throwing a magical stamp and it imprinted a stamp on them. Not even a Triangle Mage can take it off."

Koji gave an impressed whistle. "That's a groovy little trick."

Even I had to nod in agreement. "How do we trace it?"

"You'll be able to see it." Osmond said. "The thief was female obviously and I managed to stamp her here." He then pointed at his chest to show… wait a minute… the magical stamp… was imprinted on her chest?!

"I VOLUNTEER TO LOOK!" Koji shouted excitedly, shooting his hand into the air.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"KONO BAKA YARO! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" I snapped comically.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

Shrugging as he crossed his arms as now I rubbed my head, Koji replied, "Hey, I was just trying to make _you_ more comfortable. After all, I'm more comfortable with the ladies."

"Yeah, but you can't just blatantly ask "Oh, can I look at your chest?"!"

"What's wrong with that?" Osmond asked confused, as if I had two heads.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"And you need to stop being an old pervert!" I shouted.

Agnès looked at me with a glare. "Oi! Respect your elders!"

*BONK!*

"OW!"

* * *

The next morning, Koji and I began our search in earnest for any clues left behind by our thief. Koji, given his desire to be a detective like his dad, was putting some of his investigative skills to work. "Judging by the look of the room, it's clear that the only explosion came from the inside out. That means our thief was _definitely_ someone in the Academy. They had to have helped the Phantom get in."

"But the only ones here in the school are the female students, teachers, and Agnès's squad, stationed here." I pointed out.

Koji gave a sigh as he pushed himself up off the floor and said, "Hence why it's the perfect cover. A student or staff member would be in no way suspicious walking around the halls. With enough knowledge of the Academy, they could have led a Phantom in."

"Not only that, the main suspects are Cattleya and Serket…" I added.

"Relax, aibou, chill," Koji said with a dismissive wave. "Trust me, it'll be easy to exonerate them. We both know it wasn't them. All we have to do is show that the stamp Headmaster Osmond put on the thief is not on Cattleya."

"Yeah, and that just feels wrong…" I shuddered. "It's like looking at–"

Koji put up his hand to stop me. "I know, buddy. That's why I think I should check her. Just to avoid any… uncomfortable situations for you."

"Okay…" I muttered.

"Anyways, at the very least, we could ask Serket." Koji suggested, "We have to at least get confirmation that she wasn't at the scene of the crime."

I eyed my friend suspiciously. "Are you serious about that or are you just using that as an excuse to see Serket again?"

"At a time like this, I'd be stupid to try and hit on Serket." Koji said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" I frowned suspiciously.

Koji gently nudged me out of the way as he walked towards the door, his platforms clunking as he said, "I'll have plenty of time for flirting with her after this case is over."

"And how will Kirche handle this?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Koji winked.

Ugh… typical…

Shaking my head, I sighed and followed him out the door. "Alright. But you _better_ be on your _best_ behavior there."

"Aibou, I'm _always_ on my best behavior when it comes to the foxy ladies."

"Yeah, sure you are…" I sweat dropped.

So with that, the two of us went down towards the room where Eleanor and Cattleya were staying at, of course, by the time we got there, we could already hear Eleanor from inside scolding Louise, most likely about not properly using her Void magic.

Koji rolled his eyes. "Oh, groovy. We're just in time for the entertainment: Miss I'm–better–than–everyone–because–I'm–a–noble being an arrogant brat."

"No kidding…" I muttered. "Let's get in there before things get worse."

"I'll go in. You stay behind." Koji said.

"Oh yeah…" I remembered. "Well… I'll wait then."

Koji cleared his throat before knocking on the door. "Good morning, ladies! Might an emissary of His Holiness have a word?"

With that, he opened the door, went in, and closed the door behind him while I waited outside. While I was waiting, I was thinking about the recent events that have happened so far. Specifically, I was thinking about what happened relating to the theft of the fake rings. It wasn't exactly a publicized fact that the "rings" were on campus. The person who helped the Phantom steal the Wind and Water Rubies would have needed to know they were here in the first place. Which to me that implied it couldn't have just been some random student or something. So the possibility that a student did it was very low. So that's crossed off.

The only other possible suspects were the staff and Agnès's squad members.

"Hmmm…" I pondered out loud. "But… If they didn't know they stole fake ones, it couldn't be Headmaster Osmond or Agnès trying to deflect suspicious from themselves. They'd _have_ to know about the real ones."

Not only that, now that I actually think about it, I don't think any of the staff or even Professor Colbert would try to steal the rings. They're too nice for their own good. Which only leaves…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Nani!?" I shouted as I turned my head down the hall, hearing an explosion. As I started to hear what sounded like screams of fright, I could only imagine what it was. "Phantom…"

Koji bolted out the door, "What happened?!"

"Phantom, that's what! C'mon!" I said running towards the source of the screaming.

"Right behind you!" Koji called up to me as he ran after me.

Rushing down the hallway, weaving around students, we found our Phantom throwing things about, clearly looking for something. _**"Where…!? Where are they!? I know the real ones must be here SOMEWHERE!"**_

The Phantom in question was obviously female shape. Her torso looked like a brassiere made of metal and designed with ocean life. Her shoulders had dark metal dog heads and ones were on her hips as well. Her legs are armored like a Greek's, but she wore a skirt which is styled like tentacles. She had long hair, which was obviously blue like her skin, but most of it hid her features save for four green eyes glowing in the shadow of her hair.

This was the Scylla Phantom.

"Heh, hardly the ugliest Phantom we've ever seen," Koji replied with a chuckle.

I gave him a look. "Only you would judge the attractiveness of a Phantom."

"Yeah, yeah," Koji waved off before slipping on his default rings. "Let's dance."

**DRIVER ON!**

Glad to see he was ready for business, I, too slipped on my default rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The Scylla Phantom turned to us and said, _**"The ring–bearing and ancient wizards…"**_ Growling, she clenched and unclenched her fists as she said, _**"I don't have time to play around with you two."**_ She then grabbed a set of Ghoul stones and threw them onto the ground, summoning up the Phantom foot soldiers.

Oh boy better make it quick! I flipped the Hand Author and the song began.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~shin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! O~PEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

The two magic circles slid over Koji and I, solidifying into our armors. I pulled out Derf as Koji summoned his Dice Saber. Nodding to one another, we rushed at the Ghouls, swords drawn. Several of them swung at us with their staffs, but we managed to deflect them.

Koji then called out, "I'm going after the lady in charge! You handle the little guys!" He then slashed another Ghoul, sparks flying off of it as it fell while he flipped over a few others to go after the Scylla Phantom.

"Hey! It's supposed to be the other way around!" I snapped before a Ghoul Phantom tried to do a sneak attack, making me dodge.

"Too late aibou!" Koji called out.

I grumbled as I kicked the Ghoul to the side and grabbed my Land Ring. "Baka…"

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DO! DODON!**

I quickly changed into my yellow earth form and grabbed my Drill Ring. "Drilling time!"

**DRILL! PLEASE!**

With that, I jumped up and corkscrewed down towards the Ghoul Phantoms as yellow energy spun and enveloped my feet like a drill, destroying them with ease.

Meanwhile, Koji was busy battling the Scylla Phantom, using his Dice Saber to knock aside her dog heads, coming alive on their tentacles as he tried to get closer to the Phantom. "Listen, Foxy Lady, I don't want this to anymore painful for you than it has to be, so why don't you give me the skinny on who you've been working with to steal those rings!"

_**"Ha! Like I'd tell you!"**_ Scylla snapped.

"C'mon now, don't make this harder than it is." Koji said as he slashed a dog ahead away with Dice Saber, "And if you're gonna play with whips, I might as well join the fun," he added as he grabbed as his Chameleo Ring.

**CHAMELEO! GO! CHA–CHA! CHA! CHA–CHA! CHAMELEO!**

Koji extended his arm as the green magic circle slid over his arm, forming his Chameleo Mantle. "Now then, in the words of the band Devo, 'Let's whip it!'" The gold tongue extended from the chameleon's mouth and by waving his hand, Koji directed the whip. The gold and dog whips clashed with each other for several moments before the gold whip managed to overpower the dog whip and land a clean hit on Scylla.

The strike went clean across her face, flipping the Phantom through the air before crashing into the ground.

"Heh, looks like she really fell for me," Koji smugly retorted before grabbing his Dice Saber. "Now then, let's see if we can finish this. Dice Roll!"

He spun the wheel for a moment before he stopped the wheel with his Chameleo Ring inserting it in the slot.

**FOUR!**

**CHAMELEO! SABER STRIKE!**

A smirk crossed Koji's lips behind his mask. "Heh, this should do it." He spun the Dice Saber, forming another green magic circle in front of him. Slashing it, four energy chameleons hopped out of the circle and began hopping at and tongue–whipping Scylla.

Scylla groaned the chameleons attacked her, but eventually, she managed to roll out in just the right way to knock away the chameleons with her dog whips. _**"Grah! I'll be back!"**_ Scylla snarled before fleeing the scene.

"Hey! Get back here!" Koji shouted but it was no use. He tried to use his whip to grab Scylla, but a few Ghouls managed to escape from their fight with Kurogasa and cut off his pursuit. "Aw mou, I hate it when lackies cover for their boss!" Koji complained before jumping up and inserting his Beast Ring in the Beast Driver.

**KICK STRIKE! GO! CHAMELEO MIX!**

Leaping into the air, he delivered a powerful flying kick between the three Ghouls, surrounded by a giant green energy chameleon. When he hit the ground, the resultant explosion sent the Ghouls flying, making them explode. Their magic circles then flew into Koji's Driver.

*GULP, GULP, GULP!*

He then landed safely on the ground. "Well _that_ wasn't filling…" He muttered. He turned to me as I was finishing up the last few Ghouls. "Warui na, aibou… Scylla escaped."

"No worries." I said before I went back to civilian form. "Those Phantoms were a pain in the butt though."

He de–transformed right after me and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what sucks now is that the Phantoms know they got fake rings."

"Yeah… and…" I trailed off. "I think I got a pretty good idea who our thief might be."

Koji quirked an eyebrow curiously. "You do? What gave you the idea?"

"Well think about it. The students are definitely out of the question. And the staff here wouldn't dare want to steal it in the first place."

Koji could see where I was going. "It would have to be someone who knew it would be there. Leaving a very number of people."

"Which means that it comes down to one suspect…" I smirked. "And I'm pretty sure you've done your investigation?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

Night had fell in the Academy and Koji and I gathered the Vallière Sisters, Serket, Osmond, Agnès, and her lieutenant Michelle for a meeting in the Principal's Office.

Koji and I were already there when everyone came in, standing before the principal's desk. "Thanks for coming, everyone," I said once they were all in. "It's taken some time, but Koji and I have found our culprit."

"You have?" Agnès's eyes narrowed.

"That's right." Koji nodded. "Let's present the facts shall we?"

I nodded as I said, "As many of us know, to commit a crime, you need means, motive, and opportunity." I then placed my hands behind my back. "Opportunity existed for only a few. There's only a small number of people who knew the rings were even here."

"Is that so…" Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, for one the students are out of the question. So they're clear of being suspects. The staff as well because they wouldn't even dare try to steal it. They're too nice for their own good."

Koji stepped forward, adjusting his newsboy cap. "That leaves only a small number of suspects then... And they're all in this room." That got a few gasps. "Yes… one of you is the thief."

"How dare you accuse us!?" Louise shrieked.

"Hold on Louise, we're not done yet." I said. "We only covered the opportunity part. The next part is the means."

Koji nodded in agreement. "Exactly." Pacing silently for a few moments, the only sound being the noise from his platforms, he then explained, "Because of how the rings were hidden, only a smaller number of people had the means to get to the rubies. The Vallière Family don't, they just got here. The only ones with the means is Headmaster Osmond... and the two members of the Musketeer Squad here."

"Us?" Agnès asked.

"W–What proof do you have?" Michelle stuttered.

"The rings." I said, "Osmond, mind opening the safe?"

Osmond had an unreadable look on his face, but he nodded and got up, making his way to the safe.

Using his staff the safe opened and there were the two rings. I took it out and examined them. "Yep, just as I thought, these rings here are the real deal."

"What?!" Michelle gasped.

Koji raised an eyebrow. "Why so surprised?" He then smirked and said, "Did you think _you _had the real ones?"

I did the same as I pointed to Michelle. "Ladies and gentlemen… Our thief!"

"Oh my!" Cattleya gasped.

"Michelle, you…" Agnès got out.

"It's all elementary really." I said. "After all, the Notes of Logic always plays out the Melody of Truth."

Staring at her as he crossed his arms, Koji said, "Yes, but the only thing we're missing… is why. The motive. Why'd you do it?"

Michelle could only stare down to the ground.

"It's over Michelle. We've caught you. Looks like we didn't even need that magical stamp after all." I added giving Osmond a bit of an annoyed look.

Osmond simply shrugged and said, "So it would seem. Well done, gentlemen."

Agnès, however, looked at Michelle with a cold glare. "How could you, Michelle? After everything we've done, how could you betray all our work!?"

"You don't understand…"

"Then explain it for us," I stated, stepping towards her. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"10 years ago, my father was stripped of his royalty status because of being suspected as the mastermind of a corruption scheme… he committed suicide after saying that his country betrayed him, my mother soon followed! I was left without a home with nowhere to go, and did what I could to survive!"

"So you did this to get revenge for what happened to your parents?!" I snapped.

"I see…" Agnès frowned. "I was like you once. Years ago, I was the sole survivor of my village that burned down."

Whoa… that must be why Agnès hates fire mages.

"But even so, we should not hold a grudge against Her Majesty!"

"What has _she_ ever done?! Nothing! This country is going to rot to its core as long as Her Majesty rules!"

"She is _not_ the one at fault!" Agnès declared, angrily. "The ones you should hate are the ones who betrayed Her Majesty!"

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF IT! SCYLLA!"

EHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Suddenly, crashing in through the wall came the Scylla Phantom.

"Whoa, and here I was thinking Michelle WAS the Phantom," Koji stated in surprise.

"Would've been more logical too, but now we got work to do."

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Right," Koji replied.

**DRIVER ON!**

I then flipped the Hand Author as Koji got into his stance.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

The magic circles appeared before Koji and I, sliding over our bodies and forming into our armors. We drew our swords and rushed at Scylla almost immediately, her using her whips to try and keep us backs.

"Those rings are mine!" Michelle shouted as she suddenly charged at me with her sword.

"Nanda!?" I shouted as she slashed her sword at me, me swinging the WizarSwordGun at just the right time to block the blow, but sending me rolling away.

"Kurogasa!" Koji shouted.

He tried to come aid me, but Scylla blocked his path. _**"Your fight is with me, Kamen Rider Beast!"**_

"Tch! Alright fine, if you wanna dance, be that way!" Koji gritted. Meanwhile, I managed to get back up and Michelle attacked me again, but I blocked it with Derf.

"You'll never stop me from getting my revenge!" Michelle shouted.

I grunted as I was forced onto the defensive, constantly blocking Michelle's blows. "Revenge isn't going to change what happened to your family, Michelle!"

"You're right, it won't, but at least I'll avenge them!"

I finally managed to catch her blade, using Derf to slam her sword into the wall, the two of us pressing blades against the other in a blade lock. "And then what!? What happens after that!? What will you do then!?"

"I will support Albion until this country is destroyed!"

She managed to knock my blade aside, sending me stumbling backwards. But I then rolled under her next attack and kicked her legs out from under her. "And then you'll be left with nothing! Who will you go after when Tristain is gone!? Your parents loved this country! If you truly want to honor them, then fight to make this place better! Make it the country they would have wanted!"

"SHUT UP!" Michelle yelled before she slashed me hard with her sword, and suddenly pulled out a wand to send a magic blast at me sending sparks flying from my armor.

"GAH!"

I went flying backwards and crashed into the door.

Meanwhile, Koji was having his own struggles against Scylla. He kept trying to get in closer, slashing at her whips with his Dice Saber, only for the next closest dog head whip to come in and force him back.

"Aw c'mon now!" Koji complained. "Geez, I'm gonna have to do this! He said, before pulling out a ring.

**BUFFA! GO! BU–BU! BU–BU–BU–BUFFA! **

Extending his right arm, the crimson magic circle slid over his arm, solidifying into the Buffa Mantle.

"Wh–What!?" Scylla stammered in shock.

"Ever seen a bull in a china shop!?" Koji shouted as he crouched down, aiming the Buffa Mantle at the Phantom like a battering ram. He then charged and rammed the Phantom sending her falling to the ground with Koji landing safely. "Ole!" He joked.

Scylla growled in pain as she got up from the ground, struggling to get to her feet. _**"You… bastard… I'm… I'm going to kill you for that, ancient wizard! CANINE FANG FRENZY!"**_ She shouted, causing her dog head whips to awaken again. Their necks extended and flew towards Koji, all their teeth gnashing.

"Not this time Sugah!" Koji said before finally taking out his Dice Saber and spun the wheel and stopping it with his Buffa Ring.

**SIX!**

**BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

**"DYN–O–MITE!"** Koji shouted as he spun his saber, forming the crimson magic circle once again. Slashing through it, the six buffalo came stampeding out of it and charged at Scylla, plowing through her dog whips to trample her.

Scylla tried to run, only to find the wall behind her. _**"AAAAHHHHH!"**_ The Phantom screamed as the buffalos crushed her, making her explode and releasing a large gold magic circle that went flying into Koji's Beast Driver.

*GUUUUUUUUUUUULP!*

"Mmmm! Now that's more like it!" Koji declared.

Meanwhile I struggled to get up as I was leaning against the door until Michelle slammed her sword against Derf and we were in a lockdown. "Why don't you just give up?!" She snapped.

"Sorry, never knew the meaning of it…!" I gritted as I pushed her back. She grunted as she tried to hold steady.

"Hey Kuro," Derf grunted out, "I think we need something to break this… draw…"

"I know, Derf…" I grunted in reply. But she matched my sword skills too well to–

–then it hit me. I tried to push back with just my left hand as I flipped my Hand Author to the right.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

With some effort, I managed to switch out the ring on my right hand for my new one.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

Small magic circles appeared and multiple chains came out and wrapped around Michelle. She tried to break free but to no avail.

"There…" I panted. "Finally…"

"RELEASE ME!" Michelle shouted as she fought against the chains. "RELEASE ME NOW!"

"Sorry lady, no can do." I said, before going back to civilian form and fell on my butt.

"Kurogasa!" Louise called out as she, her sisters, and Serket ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I panted. "Just tired," I then turned to Cattleya. "Your name's been cleared…"

Cattleya smiled as we were joined by Koji, de–transformed as well. "And the Phantom has been taken care of, too, so you guys don't have to worry about her coming after you or anything."

Smiling, Cattleya said to both of us, "Thank you both for everything." She then leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me blush, before giving one to Koji as well.

"Ehe… Ehe… Ehehehehehehehehehehehe…" Koji laughed swaying side-to-side.

"I'll let it slide since you cleared my sister's name. You have kept the reputation of my family intact." Eleanor huffed.

Serket then said, "Ooh! Ooh! I want to thank you guys, too, for saving Mommy!" She then came up and kissed Koji and I, only more dramatically, her lips pressing longer, and making a big "smooching" noise when she stopped.

"Uh…" I blinked surprised, making Cattleya giggle.

"Michelle… I am very disappointed in you." Agnès frowned at her as she approached.

Michelle looked away in anger and shame. "…I do not regret what I did. And because of you, Tristain will continue to commit the same kind of crimes it committed against my father."

"Alright you know what?!" I snapped annoyed as I took out a ring that I made myself. The sound was from one of those extra hidden sounds you could unlock from the toy. I made the ring of it because I was bored, but now I found something I can use it for!

**SHUT UP! PLEASE!**

Suddenly, a red magic circle appeared before Michelle. Out of it appeared a hand with a roll of tape… which it promptly used to tape Michelle's mouth closed!? HAHAHA! Wow, that was even funnier than I hoped it would be!

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice!" Koji laughed.

Osmond had summoned the guards to take Michelle away, clamping iron handcuffs around her wrists before the chains I had summoned to trap her disappeared. They then took her away as she relented in their grip, knowing she was unable to escape.

"Well done you two." Osmond praised. "You've swiftly captured our thief and destroyed the Phantom quickly. We'll make sure that Michelle is put on trial for her crime."

"Thank you," I replied as Koji and I bowed our heads respectfully. "What will happen to the rings now, though?"

"We'll keep them here until the war is done." Osmond replied.

With a worried look, Koji asked, "Aren't you afraid of another break in by Albion or the Phantoms?"

"No. Because we have you two." Osmond nodded. "Tristain Academy's protection is in good hands."

Koji and I both grinned sheepishly at that, me scratching my cheek as he scratched the back of his head. "We appreciate that," I said as the headmaster bowed his head to us and left for the night.

"Well, all's well that ends well." I said.

"Yep." Koji grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta be somewhere."

"And where is that exactly?" Louise frowned.

"To bed of course!" He grinned.

"With a girl of course…" I deadpanned.

"Ehehe… not exactly…" Koji said sheepishly.

*POP!*

"Koji… You wouldn't…"

"Ehehehe…"

"Two?"

"No."

"Three?!"

"Ehehehe…"

"Kojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!"

"Sorry, gotta go! My ladies are waiting! BYE!" And he was off like the Road Runner, leaving a cloud of dust silhouette behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OVERHORMONED BEAST!" I yelled chasing after him.

"KOJI! WE'RE WAITING!" I heard three girls shouting from his bedroom as he hopped in, slamming the door shut as I heard the lock close.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, ONORE KOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Fen:** Ow… *holds an ice pack on head*

**SD:** *removes ice pack to feel the bruise* So, I think we learned our lesson, aibou…

**Fen:** Yeah, don't put it off for so long…

**SD:** Yeah, so… *Putting ice pack on head* As you can see, Tristain and Albion are being pushed closer to the brink of war.

**Fen:** Yeah… things are gonna get messy…

**SD:** Anyway, Fen and I need to go get our heads examined to make sure we didn't brain our damages! XD

**Fen:** Yeah… we'll see you guys later… ow…


	6. The Queen's Vacation

**Fen: **Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD: **It's been so LOOOOOOOOONG! *sobs uncontrollably*

**Fen: **Oi, stop crying! *bonks SD on the head*

**SD: **D'OH!

**Fen: **Yes, I know, we haven't updated this story in a long time, but there's no need to cry uncontrollably like that!

**SD: **IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE POWERFUL EMOTIONS!

**Fen: **Okay, okay, yeesh… Enough with the yelling… *massages ear with pinky* Let's just get this chapter going already…

**Fen/SD:** HENSHIN!

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!/DRIVER ON!**

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_In Tristain Castle, Agnès was walking in the hallways with a report of some sort. Just not long ago, she had conducted an interrogation of her former lieutenant Michelle who had stolen the Water and Wind Ruby. In her investigation, Michelle told her that she stole the rings under orders from a possible suspect named Lishmon, the Chairman of Legal Affairs. It was worse than she imagined, realizing someone so high in Tristain's government was secretly serving Reconquista. But whether or not the report is sufficient, no one knows, which is why she had to give the report to Henrietta and Wales to see if it can hold water. If it was, she would see Lishmon pay for his betrayal._

_Agnès continued walking before she came to a door and knocked on it._

_"Enter." A voice said._

_Agnès opened the door and came into a study room and there Wales and Henrietta were waiting for her. "We have new information," Agnès reported, lifting her scroll._

_Giving the scroll to Wales, he opened it and he and his wife read the contents. "This is a prime example of how it's dark at the base of a lighthouse." He said._

_"Are you going to arrest and prosecute him immediately?" Agnès asked._

_"No." Henrietta shook her head. "A statement from your former lieutenant won't be enough to incriminate the Chairman of Legal Affairs. We need more solid evidence."_

_"No doubt Lishmon has covered his tracks well," Wales frowned. "We will need to catch him in the act to prove it."_

_"Meaning, we'll have to go with the plan." Henrietta said._

_"I still think it's a bad idea," Wales grimaced. "You would be endangering your life."_

_"For my people, I will take that risk," Henrietta replied. "And besides, I have a reliable bodyguard."_

_"You are referring to him yes?"_

_"Yes." Henrietta said. "And…" She leaned in to whisper in his ear saying, "It's a good chance for me to tell him about 'that'."_

_"If you're sure," Wales sighed._

_"I'm positive." Henrietta assured. "Everything will be okay. I give you my word as your wife."_

_Wales sighed again before saying, "Alright, I trust you."_

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental) **A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto) **The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni) **Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~) **Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo) **Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~) **Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~) **A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru) **Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete) **The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni) **Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi) **Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou) **Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku) **Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun) **As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni) **Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~) **Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~) **Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental) **The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Queen's Vacation

It's been a few days since the attempted theft of the Water and Wind Rubies. Michelle was apprehended and put under arrest and Cattleya was declared innocent. It was a wave of relief, but the tension of a musketeer being the thief made everyone paranoid.

The only thing that irked me throughout the entire investigation was the fact that Headmaster Osmond managed to somehow stamp the thief for easy identification with a magical stamp that appeared on the top of her bust of all places. For some reason, that didn't surprise me since I knew the guy's habits. Still, why there? I mean sure it was a spur of the moment, but seriously, why there? Couldn't he have thrown his magical stamp on her arm or leg or anywhere else?

Gah, I was thinking too hard about this.

Not only that, we managed to defeat the Scylla Phantom that was working with Michelle. Koji easily took care of her. Moving along, Agnès had arrived earlier today and told Louise, Koji, and I that Henrietta and Wales wanted us to go over to the Dancing Fairy Inn. She didn't say why they said it, but since this was the King and Queen we're talking about, whatever it was, it must be something very important. But seriousness aside, it's been a while since I visited the Dancing Fairy Inn.

Just for a summary, a while back before rescuing Wales, Henrietta asked Louise and I to investigate the noble corruptions going on in town. The Dancing Fairy Inn was the perfect to go on a sting, however, Louise more or less was irked that she had to dress as a commoner. Me, I didn't have a problem with it since I was a commoner anyway. But Louise just had to keep her lifestyle she tried to gamble for more money. Naturally she lost it all. We were bankrupt on the first day of our mission. Then the owner whose name was Scarron came to our rescue and gave us a job in exchange to have us sleep at the inn. Although… I find his tastes in physical appearance very disturbing.

Anyone who preferred to be called 'Mi Mademoiselle' had to have some wires crossed.

But the good thing about him is that he is married to a woman and has a daughter named Jessica who runs the kitchen of the inn to give the guests the best comfortable food there is. Who that woman is, I never learned but that's not important. With his help, we managed to root out corrupt nobles abusing their authority. One of those such individuals was Chillan Turenne, the revenue agent, who treated the town like it was his own piggy bank. He'd give his friends tax breaks and put high interest rates on business meaning the town won't be able to stop paying him. Then he'd spend the extra money on himself and his friends, or use it to cover tax breaks he'd hand out to people that kissed up to him.

Of course that's not the most despicable thing he did. Whenever the Dancing Fairy Inn couldn't pay, he and his men would… take favors with the maids and that _really_ ticked me off. He was lucky he was in jail now. Heck, he tried taking one of the maids too. Her name was Jeanne and she happened to be a Gate too. Needless to say, I didn't intend for that to happen. Plus, I had to fight and destroy the Alseid and Asura Phantom just to get them to leave her alone.

Not the most fun I ever had.

The only vivid memory about the Dancing Fairy Inn was what happened after the fight. Jeanne and I… …yeah… We uh… I'm not gonna say it. The only thing that confused me was that it didn't count, thanks to a potion I drank. I still don't get it, but apparently everyone else did. You might say it was Deus Ex Machina, but to them it wasn't. Heck, even _Koji_ was all confused. I did the deed and all, but… it didn't technically count since I drank it.

I stopped trying to understand it a long time ago.

Still… it was a new experience for me. And Jeanne said that it would only be a one–time thing so that I could find the girl I _really_ love and it was considerate of her, I suppose. It might make going back a bit awkward, but I could deal with that when the time came.

Anyways, moving on, the three of us walked in town and we finally arrived at the entrance of the Dancing Fairy Inn. "Well… here we are," I said.

"Looks cozy," Koji nodded.

"Ehehehe…" Louise laughed nervously.

"What's up with _you_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"N–Nothing! J–Just not so good memories here."

"You mean when you had to dress up as a maid?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!"

"That would've been a sight to see." Koji chuckled.

"YOU TOO!"

"Yeesh… no need to yell…" Koji winced massaging his ear by cleaning it with a finger.

"Anyways, let's go in." I said. With that, the three of us went in and when we did– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is Scarron wearing?! He's wearing a pink Victorian dress with a purple hair wig similar to Montmorency's hairstyle!

MY EYES! BLEACH! I NEED BLEACH!

"U–Uh…" Koji gawked.

Apparently, the Dancing Fairies, Scarron, and Jessica were wearing costumes the latter having her hair tied back in a long ponytail and wearing some kind of white knight jacket and red shorts while wielding a prop rapier. That's the only thing redeemable. She'd make a great cosplayer. But Scarron's choice of costume is ruining it!

"Did I… miss something?" Koji blinked.

"Oh?" Scarron said, looking at us. "Ah! Louise! Kurogasa! Bonjour! Long time no see!"

"Ehehehe… good to see you too… I think." I said nervously with a nervous twitch.

"Hey everyone!" Jessica called to the rest of the inn. "Kurogasa and Louise are back!"

"Welcome back!" The fairies greeted.

"Heya." I said sheepishly.

"H–H–H–Hello." Louise stuttered.

"Hello!" Koji greeted smoothly, getting his groove back.

"Oh? Who's _this_?" Jessica asked.

"Glad you asked." Koji winked. "Name's Koji. Best friend of Kurogasa and Kamen Rider Beast." Oh yeah, I forgot. I told Koji that the staff at the Dancing Fairy Inn know me as a Kamen Rider so it's alright to reveal his Kamen Rider identity.

"Ooooh!" the waitresses began stepping closer, interested in hearing about someone who fought Phantoms like I did. As they were all ogling about him–

"KUROGASA!"

I looked and my eyes widened when I saw Jeanne throwing herself onto me for a hug.

"Heh, heh, hey Jeanne." I smiled as I hugged her back. To remind you what she looked like, she had long brown hair parted at the back, looking like two tails of soft brown tresses, usually kept her hair tied up if it behaved that way. Her eyes matched her hair, looking almost like doe eyes.

She was as pretty as I remembered.

"I missed you!" Jeanne said.

"I missed ya too." I said before we broke the hug. "Have you been doing well?"

"Very well since you last came through," Jeanne smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty decent." I shrugged. "By the way… what are you and other fairies doing in these costumes you're wearing?"

"Oh this?" Jeanne asked, looking at her costume, "We're gonna be performing in the Taniariji Royal Theater."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Louise asked shocked.

"That's right!" Scarron said, before sighing longingly adding, "Finally, my beauty has been accepted by the world!"

I FIND YOUR DEFINITION OF BEAUTY _VERY_ QUESTIONABLE!

"The what?" I asked, not voicing my first thought.

"Just look over there!" Scarron said, pointing at a wall. Louise and I looked and bugged out when we saw a poster. It was a poster of a close up of Jessica on top of Scarron making me shudder violently.

"'Vacances en Tristania' huh?" Louise's eyebrow twitched.

"Translation please?" asked Koji.

"No clue." I answered.

"Anyways," Scarron interrupted, placing his hands on Louise's and my shoulder. "Why don't you join in on the play? We're a little short on staff anyways."

"Huh?!" Louise and I asked shocked. NO! I refuse to be in a play that involves Scarron wearing a dress! It's not happening!

"Groovy! I love to act!" Koji grinned.

"EHHHHH?!" Louise and I said incredulously, looking at Koji in disbelief.

"Magnifique! I know just the roles you can try!" Scarron cheered.

Oh no…

* * *

We had several hours before we had to go to the Royal Theater so while we wait, Louise and I went back to our old jobs. Louise being dressed up as a maid and me, working at the kitchen. As for Koji… well, he sat at the table with dining with the ladies…

…in hindsight I think he got leeway since he was officially a priest or something.

"So… Kurogasa, what brings you back here?" Jessica asked as she was working in the kitchen, wearing her regular outfit when I first met her.

"Oh you know, typical things," I shrugged, not wanting to let her know about the mission.

"Typical as in?"

"Oh beating Phantoms and whatnot." I said. Well, I wasn't lying on that part. I'm a Kamen Rider after all.

"Ah, hunting monsters again. Is one hanging around again?" she asked in concern.

"Uh… I guess you could say that." I said sheepishly. "But he's far away from here, so you can relax."

"Oh, good," Jessica sighed in relief. "So what is this Phantom like?" She asked.

"Uh well…" I began. "He's a Phoenix Phantom. He's super strong and also has a hothead personality to add to that. That's probably why I'm having a hard time beating him."

"Wow. Phoenix are supposed to be like, living fire, right? It probably is strong," Jessica winced, but then she gasped. "Wait, was it the same one who attacked the royal wedding?"

"The very sa– wait a minute, how do _you_ know about that?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Everyone knows about it," Jessica shrugged. "The rumors flew like crazy after it happened."

"Oh…" I said dumbfounded." Uh, yeah, I suppose. Anyways, yeah, that's the same one that attacked the royal wedding. The reason why he was hard to beat was that he was trapped in the sun, dying and being reborn in a never–ending cycle, thanks to my predecessor who put him there."

"Wow. How'd he get out of that?" Jessica winced.

"He claimed that he managed to get out somehow thanks to a solar eclipse." I explained. "And ever since then, he was trying to find my predecessor to exact his revenge."

"But he got you instead." Jessica figured out.

"Exactly."

"Any sign of him since?"

"No. Koji and I fought him and injured him but his leader, Wiseman, appeared and they retreated to somewhere I don't know where."

"Sounds bad," Jessica sighed. "It would only be worse if those monsters joined with those rebels in Albion."

Well, that part already came true.

"Anyways, enough about me, what's going on at the Dancing Fairy Inn other than… the play you're going to do?"

Jessica shrugged, "Oh, the usual. Men come in for some attention and we all have a nice time. Of course some of them try to get a little more than a nice conversation, but Daddy's got that covered."

"Just like usual?"

"Just like usual."

"I see. And… what about Jeanne? She hasn't gotten into trouble with people like Turenne, has she?"

"Oh? Worried for her huh?" Jessica teased.

"H–Hey, we're just friends." I stuttered.

"Oh you two were more than that after you fought those two Phantoms that attacked here." Well, I couldn't deny that. Still, it wasn't going to go as far as Jessica hoped. We shared a magical night, but that was it. Our lives were just too different. "But I digress." Jessica said. "She wasn't harassed by any people like Turenne."

"That's good to hear." I sighed.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?!"

Oh boy… Louise is at it again…

"Here we go again," I sighed, turning to see if Louise needed my help or if Scarron had things in hand. Apparently, one of the customers got _really_ grabby and this time Louise decided to give him an all–out beating. Heck, Scarron and Koji have tried to hold her down, but even _that_ proved to be difficult. "Looks like they need a third person to hold." I told Jessica.

"I might as well," Jessica sighed with a smile. "I'll handle things here. Just put the empty crates out in the alleyway for the recycle people to pick up."

"Uh… sure." I blinked before I went to do my job. Picking up two empty crates, I went to the back of the inn and out into the alleyway realizing it was already nighttime and raining. "Great… I should've packed an umbrella." I muttered.

Just then, someone bumped into me and they fell on their butt. "O–Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"I–It's okay," the person stuttered, though the voice sounded familiar for some reason. "Do you know where I can find the Dancing Fairy Inn?"

"Just go around front and the door's there," I replied. But then I noticed something about the person. Underneath the cloak they used to keep dry from the rain, they had… purple hair?! "H–Hold on, your voice! Henrietta?!"

"Ah!" she gasped, realizing she was caught. But then she calmed down when she realized who I was.

"This way!" One voice shouted. Henrietta placed a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet for a while as a few Tristain soldiers ran past the alleyway on a secondary street.

"She might've gone down Kurdone Alley! Make haste!" Another soldier ordered as they ran by.

I took Henrietta's hand off my mouth as I said, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Can we go inside?" Henrietta asked.

"Sure, this way." I said as I led her in.

* * *

I led Henrietta into the upper room of the Dancing Fairy Inn and she sat on the bed. "What are you doing here Henrietta? Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out here by yourself? Wales would be worried sick. I better tell Louise and Koji that you're here."

"No, not now." Henrietta said. "I need you to do something for me. To be my bodyguard for several hours."

"Uh… you _do_ realize that you have other bodyguards other than me right?" I pointed out.

"For this mission, I only need one. I must act while undercover."

"So that's why you had Louise, Koji, and I to be on standby here in the shop?" I asked and she nodded. After a moment of thinking I then said, "Alright, since this is you personally requesting my services, I'll accept."

"Thank you." Henrietta smiled.

"Though I gotta ask. It isn't anything dangerous is it?" I deadpanned a bit making her blink in a stunned sheepishness smile with a sweat drop.

"Perhaps," she admitted, ducking her head a little.

"Oh boy Louise and Wales are gonna kill me if something happened to you if it's that dangerous…" I sighed with a sweat drop.

"I–It's okay, don't worry about it!" Henrietta assured frantically. "In any case, we have to go now. The soldiers could come here soon and we can't stay here long." She then took off her cloak revealing the white dress she was wearing. "Kurogasa, are there any clothes in the chest that can make look me look like a commoner?"

"Yeah," I said. I went over to the chest and opened it up, rummaging through it. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm… I only have Louise's long–sleeved white shirt and black skirt here." I said, taking it out.

"That's fine." Henrietta said. When I turned around to give her Louise's clothes, I blushed madly when I saw her take off her dress completely showing that she was in her birthday suit! I quickly looked away, but I still had that glimpse of that image burned in my mind. Her curves were right in so many ways. Wales must have one heck of a wedding night. Lucky skunk…

Bad thoughts! I shook my head to get rid of them. She was married and thus off limits!

"Hm? Are you okay Kurogasa?" Henrietta asked.

"Y–Yeah! Here! Take the clothes!" I stuttered, holding out the clothes for her, while still covering my eyes.

Oh this was going to be a long night…

* * *

Henrietta soon finished changing into Louise's clothes, though the shirt was a bit small, revealing much of her cleavage. It was distracting, but fortunately it would keep anyone from looking at her face too much if they were too busy looking at her cleavage. Plus Henrietta had her hair tied in a ponytail, so it made identifying her harder. So we went out into the streets and into the alleyways without being caught and hiding in one of them, I peeked around the corner and saw soldiers on the main road questioning the civilians. "Dang, that's one heck of a security checkpoint." I gritted, before ducking my head back in the alley.

"A search warrant was issued to the soldiers for a missing noble." Henrietta explained.

"Wait, so does that mean they're looking for _you_?!" I asked shocked.

"One may assume," she nodded.

"W–Why?"

"I can't say… at least not yet." Henrietta said. "In any case, we'll garner suspicion if we cover our faces. I want you to put your arm around my shoulders as we walk past the guards."

I gulped at that.

But I had to steel myself as I put my arm around her shoulders and she held onto me. With nervousness, we went out of the alleyway and walked down the street. The soldiers no doubt stared at us, but they weren't suspecting a thing. They think we're just a young couple cruising down the road. Still… it was a bit unnerving.

"They're staring at us…" I whispered nervously.

"But not for the reason you fear," Henrietta replied, looking like she was whispering nothings to me.

"Y–Yeah, but…"

"Just go with it." Henrietta said as she took my free hand and… placed inside her cleavage?!

My brain fried at the moment. Still, people stopped paying attention to our faces. Not only that, my face was really red and I think my ears are steaming out. The only thing that kept my sanity in check was me chanting in my head, _'She's married, she's married, she's married, she's married, she's married, she's married, she's married, she's married, she's married.'_

It was like this for a moment longer before one of the guards said, "Check the other street!" and the soldiers ran off.

"I think the coast is clear." Henrietta said before we let go of each other.

"Thank goodness…" I sighed in relief as I quickly got my hand out of that forbidden place looking mortified and embarrassed. My hands will never be clean again. …okay, that was a little dramatic, but I felt like such a deviant doing it.

"Are you okay?" Henrietta asked.

"Um…" I got out. "I'd be lying if I said yes."

"Yes, missions like this can wear on the soul," Henrietta nodded. I don't think she knew what was really getting me down. "But we must remember what we do these missions for."

"Uh, right…" I said. "Alright, let's get out of this rain and find someplace dry."

We found an awning to hide under and we watched the rain. My mind was going back over the mission, reminding myself that this was a serious issue. I couldn't let teenage angst and crushes get to me even now. She was depending on me dammit!

"Okay," I scratched my head. "So can I get any particulars of what's going on with this mission? I know we're drawing out conspirators, but how does this work?"

"In order to lure out the traitor, we sent out a false report that I went missing. But I had the feeling that the traitor won't fall for it so easily."

"So you actually ran away?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Henrietta nodded. "It would not be a convincing ruse if I was not truly missing."

"Which is why you specifically asked me to be your bodyguard." I said.

"Correct," Henrietta nodded. "You are not officially affiliated with the royal family. Not like my Musketeers or Knights. No one would expect me to be at your side."

"So in a sense, I got fooled too." I added.

"I'm sorry." Henrietta smiled sadly. "But then again, you can't deceive your enemy without deceiving your allies, right?"

"Well… I suppose." I said.

"Also… there's been something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's… ACHOO!" She sneezed. Oh boy…

"Oh no, we've been moving through the rain too long," I looked around and spied a low–income inn. Not exactly fit for a princess, but it would work. "Let's go over here."

"Right." Henrietta nodded before we went over there.

* * *

_"This is Captain Agnès of the Firearms Squadron! I have an urgent message! Please tell Chairman Lishmon that I request an emergency audience!"_

_Agnès was over at the Chairman's mansion and one of the lights came on, and a maid let her in. She was brought to the dining room and was told to wait there. While waiting, she was standing in front of the fireplace, staring long and hard at the fire as she remembered a certain memory of her past. A memory that was burned into her mind and can never forget._

'No,' _she reminded herself._ 'Tonight is not the night to be lost in memories!'

_Just then the dining room door opened to reveal Lishmon coming in and he was annoyed as ever. "What is it you decided to bother me about this time?" the pompous man huffed arrogantly. It was clear the man had a rather high opinion of himself even if no one else did outside of his position._

_"Her Highness has disappeared." Agnès said._

_"What?" Lishmon growled. "Was she kidnapped?"_

_"We are investigating that."_

_"Tch, we just had another case of disappearance the other day. Was your unit made to display incompetence?!" Lishmon snarled, banging a fist on the table._

_"I assure you, we are searching for her to not present ourselves as such. In any case, we need your permission to close off all major roads and ports." Agnès requested._

_"Che…" Lishmon scoffed using his staff to have a pen fly to his hand and after catching it, he wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Agnès. "Find Her Highness with everything you've got, or else I'll have you all hanged for this!"_

_But before she left, she stopped for a moment, "Sir."_

_"What?" Lishmon gritted, after pouring himself a cup of wine._

_"I'm researching a case involving the Protesters. I heard you were involved in that case 20 years ago. In fact, you were the one who proposed the Massacre of D'Angleterre."_

_"Massacre?" Lishmon scoffed. "Don't make me the villain here. Those people were planning to overturn the country. It was a justified mission of suppression."_

_"Suppression… I see." Agnès said. "I'm searching for records involving that case, but couldn't find it." She then looked over her shoulder and said, "You would know the name of the Captain that led that mission, wouldn't you?"_

_"I can't say I recall his name," Lishmon shrugged. "But instead of worrying about what happened twenty years ago, you should be more worried about searching for Her Highness."_

_Agnes' eyes narrowed, but she did not say any more as she left._

* * *

Henrietta and I went into the inn and checked into a room. We had to use a cover story of Henrietta and I being… lovers… aw who am I kidding?! This is completely wrong even if it is for the sake of completing the mission! I'm alone with Henrietta for crying out loud!

"This should help keep us hidden," I tried to remain professional as we took a room. "No one would look for a queen here."

"They won't." Henrietta said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure this room is alright with you though?"

"Yes." She nodded.

My eyes lingered on her for a while before I snapped out of it before I looked out the window. "A–Ah man, the rain is really pouring down. I–It might last all night." I said trying to distract myself. I didn't hear her say anything, so when I turned around, she was holding herself, shivering. "Hold on. Let me see about the fireplace or a blanket," I offered, looking for one of the means to warm her up.

"No…"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Can you… hold me?"

…oh crap…

Gulping, I nervously sat next to her and slowly wrapped an arm around her, but when my hand touched her, I recoiled back fast. She was ice cold. "Henrietta, why didn't you say anything sooner?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to burden you." She apologized.

"My mission is to keep you safe. Protecting you from the elements is part of that," I replied.

"Y–Yes, you're right… Silly me…" Henrietta smiled weakly.

With that, I wrapped my arm around her and held her close and… she rested her head on my chest. I have to admit… it feels… nice. Just this once I would let this happen. Just once.

But then–

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!*

"Shoot!" I hissed.

"Open up! We're from the castle!" A voice shouted. "Due to an emergency, we'll use force to open this door if we have to!"

Now this was a problem. These guys were looking for Henrietta and she was right there next to me. If we get caught, I'd likely be arrested or worse, we'd be outed as having some kind of affair!

"Henrietta, what do we do?" I said hurriedly.

She was thinking for a while before she said, "It can't be helped," and did the most unexpected thing. She took off the white shirt revealing her exposed front and threw herself on me before kissing me!

My mind turned blank right then. I don't recall much.

*BAM!*

"Open up!" The guard shouted as he and his fellow knight came in, but then blushed red when they saw us. Henrietta was on top of me as I laid down, having only the skirt on as her exposed mounds were pressed onto my chest and she was kissing me passionately. No one said anything. The guards blinked at us before one grabbed the other's shoulder and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

After a moment, Henrietta pulled back and I looked at her stunned. "He–He–He–He–Henrietta…?" I stuttered scared.

I just kissed Henrietta! I ruined her marriage! I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm screwed!

"Forgive me…" Henrietta said, looking away slightly with a blush, "I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

I'll say I was surprised. Still, "Was that necessary? You're married!"

"I know, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. It was either that, or the mission fails entirely."

I groaned as both of us sat up and I sighed into my hands, "I can't look at Wales again."

"You don't have to worry. Wales is in on this mission too." Henrietta said as she sat up putting back on the shirt, buttoning it up.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"We had this entire thing planned out and he knows that there will be things we can't control. What happened just now is no exception. He won't hold it against you."

"Doesn't make me feel better," I groaned.

"I know." Henrietta said. "Wales wasn't happy with the plan but understood…" she then said something I never thought I would hear as she added, "…Just like how you weren't happy with me and Wales being together, but understood."

"Huh?!" I asked shocked. "You–"

"Yes… this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am aware of your feelings for me."

My face lit up in shame and embarrassment at what I thought was a secret being known. I then hung my head down with the bangs of my hair covering my eyes. "When did you know…?"

"When you returned from Albion with Wales. As I was crying on Wales, I managed to see it at the corner of my eye. While you were leaving the throne room, your smile faded and I saw your sadness."

"Oh…" I then looked to her adding, "It was that obvious, huh?"

"Somewhat," Henrietta nodded.

"Hm…" I said before getting up and went towards the window to look at it. "I won't lie Henrietta. I did have feelings for you. You're such an amazing person. Women like you were one in a million. You weren't just beautiful with your looks, but also in your heart. I never met a girl who was so driven, honest, and dedicated like you. I honestly hoped I'd get a chance, but now I know that won't happen. Wales has already secured your heart a long time ago and now I must forever keep silent."

"Kurogasa…" Henrietta murmured.

"Ever since my parents died, for a long time, I… I felt so empty and alone. I thought there was no one that's going to be with me for the rest of my life… When I met you, I thought I found that someone. But… As I said, Wales already beat me to it."

Henrietta looked to me with a sad face, clearly distraught that she made me feel that way. She then walked around to face me, gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss my cheek, catching me off guard. "My heart belongs to Wales, Kurogasa, but I can see what an amazing young man you are. You are brave, kind, wise, compassionate, and noble. I know that one day, you are going to make some young woman feel very blessed to have won your love and she will return those feelings."

"Really…? You think so?" I asked.

"Yes. You just have to keep looking," Henrietta nodded. "And don't give up until you find her."

I have to admit, Henrietta's pep talk made me feel a little better."Thank you, Henrietta."

Taking my hand with one of hers as she brushed some hair out of my face with the other, she then said, "I know it may hurt to know that I don't feel the same about you… But I _do_ want you to know how much I dearly care about you. You helped me reunite with my beloved again and have been such a great friend to me. I have a great love for you in that way and want you to find the same kind of happiness Wales brings me." She then leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Just stay strong, okay?"

"I always try to be," I nodded.

"Okay, we better get going."

"Where exactly?"

"The theater."

* * *

After the rain stopped and getting ourselves decent, we went on our way towards the theater where Henrietta said that Wales was going to meet with us. I was tense by that point. I knew the whole operation was coming to a point. Whoever Henrietta's plan was supposed to draw out would no doubt appear soon. Likely he wasn't going to go down without a fight either.

So going under the cloak of night, we sneaked past the guards and went towards the back of the theater and there Wales was waiting for us. He looked a bit pale, though it's understandable since Henrietta has risked herself to be out in the town all by herself without any guards, other than me, to watch over her.

"Henrietta!" he gasped, utterly relieved to see her.

"Wales…!" Henrietta replied back before the two went to hug each other.

"No worries, Your Highness, I've kept her safe." I assured, while approaching the couple.

"You have my heartfelt thanks," Wales nodded to me. "I've been worrying over her endlessly."

"With how pale your face looked, I could tell." I replied.

"True. I will sleep better when we capture the villain," Wales sighed.

"Yeah… well, we better get in." Kurogasa said.

"Aibou?" A voice called out. I turned to see that Koji, Louise, and the Dancing Fairy Inn entourage had just arrived, pulling a wagon with their stage props fully loaded.

"Um…" I couldn't help but blink. Now this was coming as a bit of a surprise… "Hi?"

"There you are, Kurogasa!" Louise said, stomping over to me. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I winced. "It couldn't be helped."

"And don't you get your undies tied up in a bunch, Louise," Koji waved off. "Besides, Agnès _did_ fill us in on the mission right?"

Well, that was a relief, "Yeah. It hit me by surprise, but it had to be done. We don't want this guy to get away with trying to have Wales kidnapped."

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Louise pouted.

"Well anyways. We all better get in." I said. I then turned to the Dancing Fairy Inn entourage. "And all of you need to stay quiet until the mission is over."

"Sir!" They all saluted at once. Whether they did it to make fun of me or if they considered me a noble, I wasn't sure.

* * *

Soon everyone was in place and while Louise and Koji were going to be in the play, thankfully for me, I stayed with Henrietta and Wales, hiding in the audience along with her personal squadron of female knights. The traitor was supposed to show up during the performance. Agnès would lead the charge against him, something Henrietta had promised her apparently. My role was to hold back, but be prepared to sling out the big guns in case things went bad.

Soon, the play started and apparently, despite what the poster advertised, it was a tear-jerking comedy, which I'll admit… Was a _little_ bit funny, but not really…

We watched for a little bit until an old person in purple figure came walking in and coincidentally sat in front of us, talking to someone very suspicious. It must be the Albion spy.

Now we just had to hear something incriminating…

"Is that the guy you're trying to arrest?" I whispered to Henrietta.

"Yes… now we just need to hear something from him." Henrietta whispered back.

"Right." I nodded. I did my best to try and lean forward to hear conversation between the two people without giving myself away as eavesdropping. For the first part of the play, there wasn't much of note, the two talking about things that any normal person may talk about. But then… we heard what we needed to hear.

"So… Her Highness is still missing?" the Albion spy asked.

"Yes, she's still missing," Lishmon grinned.

"Then this is our chance."

"Yes. Who knows where she might be," Lishmon chuckled.

"I'm right here!" Henrietta suddenly spoke out.

The two people looked back at the sudden outburst, drawing the attention of everyone in the theater, the actors on-stage, Koji included, to pause and look up. "Queen Henrietta!?" Lishmon exclaimed in surprise, "Wha–What are you doing here!?"

"She's not the only one," Wales said as he stood up.

"King Wales?!"

"And me, too."

"The Dragon Ring–Wielding Wizard, too!"

From the stage, Koji pulled off his costume, revealing his regular clothes as he said, "Don't forget me!"

A growl escaped the spy's lips. "Even the Chimera Ancient Wizard is here…"

"I overheard everything," Henrietta said, taking off her hood. "I figured you would hurry and make contact with the spy if I went missing. The more you rush, the less careful you are. Even a cautious rat will show its tail."

"Ho~ so you going missing was your idea so you can lure me out, huh?" Lishmon chuckled.

"Exactly," Henrietta said before her personal guard of female swordsman appear. "Lishmon, Chairman of Legal Affairs, you are hereby under arrest for treason!"

"Don't even think about trying to run, we got you surrounded inside and outside the theater." I said readying my Wizard Wings.

Lishmon began chuckling as he said, "Clearly, you fail to understand what is happening here. Particularly, what I am. You see… Minister Lishmon is not here anymore."

"What do you mean!?" Wales demanded. "We can see you right there."

Instantly catching on, Koji shouted, "Wales, he's a Phantom!"

WHAT?!

"Hehehe… He's right. That fool Lishmon fell into despair already," He chuckled before he started changing form into his true self. He appeared to be an anthropomorphic reptilian creature, only made out of rock and magma. He had glowing orange–red eyes with claws that appeared to be solidified lava and a large crest of flames on its head. Bright red, burning hot rocks poked out of its rocky body like spikes with lava–like veins all over its body. Lishmon was actually the Cherufe Phantom.

Man, this has FUBAR written all over! There are Phantoms possibly in the government!

"Shoot! Henrietta, Wales, get back!" I shouted as I got in front of them.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

"Hang on, aibou," Koji shouted, "I'm coming up!"

**DRIVER ON!**

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ SHIN!"

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

Both of our magic circles went through us before we were donned in our armors.

_**"Ghouls, kill the king and Queen!" **_Cherufe shouted as he threw some ghoul stones on the floors and they materialized. The people in the audience began panicking and ran out of the theater.

"Protect their Majesties!" A member of the Queen's personal guards shouted and the lady warriors went to do battle with the Ghoul Phantoms.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared in thin air and I pulled Derf out. "Heya Partner, what's up?"

"Oh, the usual. Beating up a Phantom," I said casually.

Derf chuckled as he said, "Oh, so I haven't missed much yet."

Grinning under my mask, I replied, "Pretty much." As Koji leapt up to the balcony with me, I looked to him and asked, "You think you can handle the Ghouls while I go after Cherufe?"

"I got my fill with Scylla. He's all yours!" Koji said.

"Thanks!" I said before turning to the boss Phantom of the day. "Alright, Cherufe, it's showtime." I twirled Derf around before charging in at him.

Cherufe scoffed with a snort as he nonchalantly raised his arm, spikes blazing out of it as he knocked the attack aside before punching me in the back of the head with his other arm. _**"The only show I see is a farewell performance: Kamen Rider Wizard's Last Bout."**_

"Gah!" I grunted as I stumbled. "Alright, you wanna play that way, then fine by me!" I said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

**BIND! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared beneath Cherufe's feet as several iron chains shot out from it and wrapped around the Phantom's limbs, trapping him in place. "Alright, now that I got you..." I then opened the Hand Author on Derf.

**C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

I then placed my left on it, letting it read the Flame Style Ring.

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII! **

"SEE–YAH!" I shouted as I slashed the WizarSwordGun down, releasing a huge flaming slash towards Cherufe.

_**"HA!" **_Cherufe shouted as he heated up the chains to melt them and absorbed the flaming slash I gave him before sending it back towards me, twice the power.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled in pain as I was sent towards the seats landing hard on my back. "Ow…!"

"You okay, Partner?" Derf asked concerned.

"Yeah… Peachy…" I grunted as I managed to get up. "I need him to cool down." I then switched rings and flipped the Hand Author.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI!**

The blue magic circle slid over my body, forming into my blue, water themed armor. "Let's see how the hothead likes this," I stated as I pulled out a Magic Ring.

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

My body melted into water as I splashed like a tidal wave against Cherufe.

_**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S COLD!"**_

"That's the idea, Captain Obvious!" I said as I then contained him in a liquid sphere. Hopefully, he will cool down and harden up.

Many of the red cracks on Cherufe's body began to darken, cracking noises being heard as the Phantom tried to get out of the water. His voice mixed with gurgling noises, he said, _**"Get… Off… OF ME!"**_ His eyes and spikes then glowed brightly as a huge burst of heat energy exploded from his body, sending me in my liquified form flying before I turned back into my human form.

"Urgh…" I groaned as I pushed myself back to my feet. "Looks like I'll need to switch to Water Dragon. Maybe that'll put the chill on him."

**WATER! DRAGON! JABAJABA! BASHA! ZABUN! ZABU~N!**

The blue magic circle appeared from above as a watery Dragon flew out of my body and circled around before crashing into me and the circle went downwards, changing me into my upgraded Water Style. "You're getting washed out now, Cherufe!" I shouted as I rushed at him, switching Derf to gun mode. Silver bullets erupted from Derf's muzzle, but Cherufe knocked them aside with his powerful arms.

"Hang on, aibou! I'm coming!" I heard Koji shout after taking care of some Ghoul Phantoms before taking out a ring.

**DOLPHI! GO! DO–DO–DO–DO–DOLPHI!**

He leapt through the air as a navy blue magic circle slid over his arm, forming his Dolphi Mantle as he landed next to me. "I took care of most of the Ghouls, the Musketeers are finishing up what's left. Now then," he said as he twirled his Dice Saber, "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright then, let's boogie!" He said before spinning the wheel on his Dice Saber and stopped it with his ring.

**FIVE! DOLPHI! SABER STRIKE!**

"Dyn–o–mite! This oughta do it!"

Smirking under my mask, I then said, "Just to be on the safe side…" I then slipped my Special Ring onto my right hand before holding it over my Driver.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

A watery Dragon came out of my body, circling around me momentarily before entering my body again while having Dragon's Tail sticking out from my back. I then took out another ring and switched it before flipping the Hand Author twice and scanning the ring.

**VERY NICE! BLIZZARD! FABULOUS!**

"Not today!" Cherufe said before he put out his hands and unleashed a wave of magma towards us. Thinking quickly, Koji and I used our finishers to block the waves of magma, hardening them into solid rock. That was when the Phantom used that opportunity to escape onto the stage.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

"Stop, Lishman!" Henrietta yelled.

_**"Sorry, but I have other things to do! Farewell!"**_ Cherufe said before reverting back to his human form and with a tap of his staff on the floor, a trap door opened up and he fell in.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I said before going in after him.

"Yo, wait up!" Koji shouted as he jumped down after me. We went down a tunnel before we finally landed in what appeared to be an underground passageway. There, we saw Agnès confronting Lishman.

Agnès was slashing at Lishman with her sword, the latter easily ducking and dodging around her attacks with a smirk on his face. "It is time for you to pay for your crimes, Lishman! For being the mastermind behind my village of D'Angleterre being set ablaze!"

What?! So _he's_ the one behind Agnès's home being burned to the ground?!

Cherufe chuckled as he turned into his Phantom form as he caught the sword's blade in his hand, the metal immediately heating up. _**"Oh, poor Agnès, still holding onto the 'flames' of the past, are you? How pathetic… I think it's time for you to let that 'fire' get 'extinguished.' So, why don't I do you a favor and help you out?"**_

Agnes looked to him confused and asked, "What could you possibly help me with?"

_**"If you want to know the whereabouts of the D'Angleterre records, it is hidden underground, beneath Tristain Magic Academy!"**_

"What!?" Agnès gasped.

_**"GOT YOU!" **_Cherufe shouted before his hands unleashed flamethrowers and it engulfed Agnès as she screamed.

"AGNES!" Koji and I yelled.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was too easy!" **_Cherufe laughed, but when the flames died down, we were surprised that Agnès was unharmed thanks to… the White Wizard?!

"Shiroi Mahotsukai!" I gasped.

He stood in front of Agnès, hand extended in front of him as a purple magic circle dissipated after having blocked Cherufe's attack. He then switched out the ring on his right hand for another after flipping his Hand Author back and forth.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

With a flick of his hand, a huge blast of magical energy went flying towards Cherufe. The Phantom didn't even have time to react to the blast before it exploded against him, sending him flying.

As Agnès looked up in awe at her savior, unable to believe his power was as great as it was, the White Wizard didn't even acknowledge her before looking to me as he said, "Kurogasa Kururugi, I come bearing something for you." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out two Magic Rings before tossing them to me. I caught them and saw that… they were the Land Dragon and Gravity Rings!

"How did you–!" I got out.

"Another time. Right now, you have a Phantom to defeat. I'll leave the rest to you," the White Wizard said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

Another magic circle slid over the White Wizard before he vanished, just as Cherufe was getting back to his feet.

I looked over the rings in my hand, unable to believe that the White Wizard had the two rings for my upgraded Land Style. Once again, he seemed to know just when and where to swoop in to come and save the day.

Looking to me, Koji shouted, "Yo, aibou! Don't stand there gawking at your new bling! Use it!"

"Uh… right!" I said before switching the rings and flipping the Hand Author.

**LAND! DRAGON!**

At that point, a yellow magic circle appeared from below and rocks started moving upwards. As it went through me, Dragon made out of pure dirt and rock came out from my body as it circled around me while I transformed.

**DAN! DEN! DONZUDOGON! DAN DEN DOGON!**

"Wha–what the–!?" Agnès shouted in confusion as I clad in my new style. My coat turned yellow while my shoulder plates turned into square shapes with the topaz in the center. My headpiece turned into a square topaz with the Dragon style adornments with a square headpiece.

Koji grinned under his mask as he said, "Ah yeah, aibou, go and rock him!"

* * *

**BGM: Strength of the Earth by Rider CHIPS feat. Ricky**

"You got it!" I said before I switched and flipped the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Dragon in his earthy form came out, circling around me until he went in me and on my arms were the Drago Claws. "Let's do this!" I shouted before charging towards the Cherufe Phantom.

Cherufe punched at me as I rushed him, only for his arm to be knocked aside by my left arm as I then slashed at him with my right arm, sparks flying off his chest as he went flipping backwards through the air. _**"Urgh… How did a simple form change make your blows suddenly ten times stronger!?" **_

"Easy, I'm the good guy," I said cheekily. "And the good guys always win!"

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Cherufe roared as he charged at me again. I then decided that it was now time to finish it. I switched my rings and flipped the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! GRAVITY! FABULOUS!**

Flicking my hand, a yellow magic ring appeared around Cherufe's body. _**"Wha–what is this!? What are you doing!?"**_

"This!" I shouted as I raised my hand, lifting Cherufe into the air. I then began tossing Cherufe about, slamming him up and down against the cave, constantly changing how heavy or light he was. "Koji! Give him your best shot!"

"You got it!" Koji said before spinning his wheel on the Dice Saber and stopped it with his Dolphi Ring.

**SIX!**

"Dyn–o–mite!"

**DOLPHI! SABER STRIKE!**

A blue magic circle appeared in front of Koji before he slashed it and six dolphins made out of magical energy came out of the circle. Koji then did something new as he inserted his Beast Ring in the Beast Driver.

**KICK STRIKE! GO! DOLPHI MIX!**

He then jumped as high as the ceiling would let him and jumped towards the magic circle he made earlier and it made a cone of magical energy as a large head of an energy–made dolphin forming from his foot came towards Cherufe with the six smaller dolphins. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Koji yelled as I looked on in surprise. Kousuke never did that in the show!

The six smaller dolphins dived first into Cherufe, exploding against him and knocking the Phantom against the cave wall as Koji's foot collided with the Phantom, causing a monstrous explosion.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

After Koji landed, Beast's magic circle came into view and was soon absorbed into the Beast Driver.

*GULP!*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… that hit the spot." Koji sighed in satisfaction.

**End BGM**

* * *

"Koji, how did you–" I got out as we went back to civilian form. "Kousuke never did that in the show before!"

"I know," Koji grinned. "I improvised."

I stared at Koji for a while before shaking my head and chuckling. "Well at least we won't be breaking copyright laws for that."

"You got that right," Koji said before turning to Agnès. "You okay?"

Agnès looked to Koji in confusion before nodding slowly. "I–I–I am… I… Thank you… Both of you. I am in your debt for saving me. You both fought bravely."

"Hey, there're no debts when it comes to friends," I smiled a bit.

Nodding in agreement, Koji smirked and said, "Like he said. Friends help each other out."

"F–Friends?" Agnès seemed confused by the thought of considering Koji and I friends at first, but then gave a small bow with her head before smiling at us. "…I suppose you two would be valuable comrades to call on in times of need. I am honored."

"Well, anyways, let's get back to Louise and the others." I suggested. "They must be worried."

* * *

We arrived back outside at the entrance of the theater as the soldiers were taking statements from everyone in there, including the King and Queen. As Koji and Agnès went to talk with Henrietta and Wales, Louise and I were sitting side–by–side on the grass near the theater.

"Well, all's well that ends well." I sighed.

"Yeah." Louise agreed. "So, what did you do with the princess while you were with her?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh um…" I tried to think of my next words and while I did that, Louise leaned over and started sniffing me. "Uh… What're you doing?"

"This is the smell of the the Princess's perfume." Louise frowned suspiciously. "Is there a need to get so intimate with her while being her bodyguard? Don't tell me you did something strange to Her Majesty?"

I bugged out badly at that as I remembered the time at the hotel room when Henrietta kissed me without her shirt on. Gulping, I said, "I wouldn't say strange. We just, uh… were close together while hiding from some of the guards and stuff."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!" I insisted. "A–Anyways, what were _you_ doing?" I asked.

"EH?!" Louise for some reason look surprised as she bugged out too as she seemed to remember something. "N–Nothing!"

That made my eyebrow quirk in curious interest. "Nothing, huh? Sure doesn't sound like nothing." A grin came to my face. Time for some payback. "Maybe I'll just ask Koji, have him tell me what you were up to while I was gone."

"Don't you dare!" Louise snapped at me as she stood up and held out her wand. "You dare suspect your Master?!"

"I have every right to!" I countered, standing up, too. "And just because I am your Familiar doesn't make you my Master! I thought we made that clear! I'm done letting you boss me around or treat me like an inferior!"

"Well tonight's an exception! You're not getting anything out of–!"

_"OH, KOJI!"_

"I SAID NO!" Louise shouted before trying to blow me up with her Explosion spells, which I dodged.

"Hey! Stop it! You're not being fair!" I snapped as I kept dodging. She kept with the Explosions spells and I had no time to use my Defend Ring.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING OUT OF ME!"

* * *

**Fen: **There you go everyone! Another chapter down and we have Kurogasa gain Land Dragon form!

**SD: **And Koji learned a super cool new technique!

**Fen: **One that I came up with, thank you very much.

**SD: ***applauds* Bravo, my good sir, bravo.

**Fen: **Thank you, thank you *bows* but anyways, hopefully this will all keep you entertained until the next chapter.

**SD: **Indeed. And with every chapter this season, the stakes are gonna get higher and higher as war grows nearer and nearer.

**Fen: **So stay tuned people! There's more to come!

**SD: **Ja nee!


	7. The Underground Secret Document

**Fen: **Yo, everyone! What is up?! Fen and SD here for another chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD: **Did you miss us!? :D

**Fen: **I know I missed writing this story since I've been busy with other stories.

**SD: **However, we do have some exciting news for you guys, as well! Aside from this story and the others Fen and I have been working on already, we have some new projects we're working on and/or are in the planning phases, including two that will be on my profile. Perhaps we'll tell you more about them after this chapter. ;)

**Fen: **Nothing's really confirmed yet, but we'll let you know. So anyways, it's time for the next chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD**: Saa… Showtime daa!

**Fen: **Hey, that's my line! Yours is lunchtime!

**SD: **Technically speaking, they're neither of our lines. Technically, they are Haruto and Kousuke's lines.

**Fen: **Who cares about technicalities at this point? Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_A few days have passed since the incident in the Royal Theater. Things were back to normal. At least as normal as it could get. However, today was something that Wales and Henrietta wished would not have come. In the study room, Wales sat at his desk with Henrietta standing next to him. In front of his deck was General Poitier and Cardinal Masarini. On his desk, was a piece of paper and written on the piece of paper… Was a declaration of war against Albion._

_"A declaration of war…?" Wales gritted, not liking it._

_Cardinal Masarini nodded with a sad frown. "Indeed, Your Majesty."_

_"You realize what you're asking of him right?" Henrietta asked._

_"Yes. Germania has already declared war against Albion and is looking to us to join as well. Our alliance should have the power to push back the Albion forces."_

_Wales slammed his fists on the table. "I refuse to sign this! These are my people we're talking about! Both Tristain _and _Albion!"_

_"My King!" General Poitier exclaimed. "The people are calling for war! They desire that we strike at Albion! Therefore, we _must_ act!"_

_"But there must be another way! I _will _not have their blood on my hands!"_

_Cardinal Masarini then stated, "Your Majesty… I fear we may have no choice. Albion has shown that no matter what we do, they will attack Tristain. Not only that, but if you and the queen do not sign the declaration of war…" Masarini paused to clear his throat, clearly uncomfortable with what he had to say next. "...A coup d'etat will surely follow!"_

_Wales and Henrietta were aghast. "You can't be serious!"_

_"I'm afraid so." Cardinal Masarini nodded, "In the worst case scenario, you could be thrown in jail and the authority of the royal family will plummet."_

_"But even so…!" Wales gritted._

_"If an aggressive ruler were to come into power, it would only escalate the war. Nobody will be able to stop it. But with both of your presence, we can keep the casualties to a bare minimum." He then bowed. "Please understand Your Majesties, I know your hearts are in turmoil, but please make a decision!"_

_Wales buried his face in his hands as Henrietta could only comfort him by rubbing his shoulders. For Wales, this was the hardest decision he had to make. He had to either go to war or suffer a coup d'etat at the hands of their own citizens. The King then solemnly looked up as he muttered, "Is there really no other way…? Must the blood of my people really be shed in order for this foolish war to end and obtain peace…?"_

_"Wales…" Henrietta said sadly._

_General Poitier stood solemnly as he said, "Your Majesties… I must implore you for the good of our country to sign the declaration."_

_Wales and Henrietta looked to one another for a long time, not saying a word, yet knowing what the other was thinking. They clasped hands tightly as they nodded to one another, finally making their decision. "Cardinal Masarini… General Poitier…" Wales stated as he and Henrietta got to their feet._

_Together, the two of them said, "Let it be known: Tristain will join Germania in war against Albion!" The two then grabbed a quill and both signed their name in ink on the declaration of war._

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.

**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.  
**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni) **Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku)** Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun) **As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~) **Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Underground Secret Document

A week has passed and Louise and I were walking around town for some fresh air and we were hearing a lot of stuff from the townspeople. Not too long ago, it was announced that Wales and Henrietta had officially declared war on Albion. I knew it was really hard for them, especially Wales. I can't imagine what's he going through when he made that decision.

"Hey! They did it!"

"They took the first victory!"

"Praise Tristain! Praise King Wales and Queen Henrietta!"

A huge crowd had gathered around a wall near the central square and it was covered in flyers. Everyone there seemed to be wrapped up in a patriotic fever pitch. "What are they cheering about, Louise?"

"We got the first victory!" Louise said happily.

"What does it say?" I asked. Granted, I knew some of this language from Tabitha, but I wasn't that fluent yet.

"Hmmm," Louise said as she turned to read the sign. "'After the war broke out last week, a massive fleet of 500 ships, carrying both Tristanian and Germanian soldiers, clashed with enemy troops before entering Albion territory, inflicting upon them heavy casualties, while damage to our side was minimal.'" Louise smiled brightly at that. "Kurogasa, isn't that great news?! We scored a humongous victory!"

"I guess…" I sighed before walking away with a solemn look on my face.

"Hey!" Louise called out as she walked after me. "We're winning aren't we?"

"Yeah, but this is Albion we're talking about. It's affecting Wales the most. He comes from Albion, and declaring war against your own people isn't exactly an easy thing to do," I grimaced.

Louise frowned with frustration. "I know that, but I also know it wasn't easy choice for him or Queen Henrietta. It was a painful choice, but they know that in the end it's for the best, for Tristain _and_ Albion. Neither land is safe with those usurpers and the Phantoms in control of Albion."

"Yeah…" I agreed. Not only that, with the Cherufe Phantom disguised as a high official in Tristain's Royal Court as a sort of sleeper agent back then, there could be even more, hiding in plain sight.

We continued to walk down the street until something caught my eye… When I turned my head, I– no… no way! Is that–! "I don't believe it!" I shouted as I ran over to a clothing stand across the way. "It is! It's a sailor suit!"

"Huh?" Louise asked totally confused as I immediately ran up over to the store owner.

"Sir, where did you get that?!" I asked quickly.

The store clerk looked up at me in surprise. "What? This?" He asked, looking at the sailor suit. "I, uh… Honestly, I just found it. Though you have good eyes. The fabric is of high quality and is very comfortable. You interested in it?"

"I'LL BUY IT!"

"EH?!" Louise gawked.

The clerk blinked in surprise, not expecting my ecstatic response to the sailor suit. "Um, uh… okay." Noticing Louise behind me, he then said with a grin, "Aaaa~hhhh… gettin' something pretty for your girlfriend back there?"

"Eh?" I blinked, before looking to Louise. "Ah~ no, no, no! This is for someone else!" I said frantically.

Louise raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Just who are you buying that for, you lecherous dog?"

"That's none of your business!" I snapped.

"I am your master! Everything you do is my business!" Louise retorted, reaching for her wand.

"Hey! I thought we talked about being equals!"

Scoffing, Louise crossed her arms and turned away. "I'm still the one in charge here. And I will not allow you to do anything to disgrace the Vallière name, especially with your perverted ways!"

"Perverted?! What the heck gave you _that _idea?! If anyone's perverted, it's Koji!"

* * *

_"Achoo!" Koji sneezed as he shot up in bed, Kirche sitting up with the blankets around her to check on him._

_"Darling! Are you alright!?" She asked worriedly, hand on his chest._

_"Sorry, random sneeze." Koji grinned. "I think someone was talking about me."_

_Kirche breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I was afraid you might have gotten sick."_

_Shaking his head, Koji replied, "Nah, don't worry, Sweet Thang, I'm all groovy."_

_Grinning, Kirche kissed his cheek and said in a smoky voice. "As you say: 'groovy.' Now… I believe you haven't finished making love to me…"_

_Pretending to be shocked, Koji replied, "I haven't!? How ungentlemanly of me, baby! Allow me to rectify that!"_

_Kirche then giggled as Koji shoved her back down onto the bed, pulled the sheets over them and… well, they went back to "dancing" and didn't stop for another two hours._

* * *

After arguing for what seemed like an eternity, Louise and I returned to Tristain Academy. As we got off the Machine Winger, I groaned and finally said, "Fine, I'll tell you! It's for Siesta, alright!? It's a thank you present!"

"Then why didn't you say so?!"

"Knowing you, you'd always blow your head off when you assume things!" I took a deep breath to calm down and then continued. "I figured you would assume I had some ulterior motive which is why I didn't want to say anything. Besides, I shouldn't have to tell you every single thing I do in my life."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Louise pouted.

"I can't believe this!" A new voice snapped angrily. Agnés? We turned to see the Henrietta's right–hand knight stomping down the outside corridors. "I have permission from the Queen and yet I'm denied access!"

Following after her was Koji who seemed like he was trying to calm her down. "I'm sure we can find a way to get you in there, Agnès. We just need to talk to Henrietta. I'm sure she can clear this up."

"Koji? Agnès?" I called out.

"Hm? Yo, aibou!" Koji waved.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as Louise and I approached them.

"Well, something like–" Koji said, but then stopped when he saw the sailor uniform. "Aibou, is that–?"

"Yes," I said with a groan, "This is exactly what it looks like. Moving on…"

As I turned to Agnès, the leader of the Musketeer Squad scoffed with frustration. "Come with me. I'll explain soon."

* * *

Agnès led the three of us to one of the staff members' office on the second floor of their quarters and she sat at an empty desk. "Her Majesty gave me access to a secret vault with important documents here in the Academy, yet the headmaster is denying me access!"

"A secret vault?" I repeated in surprise. "What's in there?"

"And why would the Headmaster deny you permission to do something Her Majesty authorized?" Louise added.

"I don't know why he wouldn't let me. I have permission, but the Headmaster claims that he hasn't been informed of Her Majesty's approval. I need to get down there." Agnès growled. "I'm sure you remember what that Phantom said the other day right?"

"Yeah, the records of your village being there," I remembered.

"I need to find that record to find the captain who led that squad."

Louise and I went wide–eyed. "The record is in the vault?"

Agnès nodded. "Koji agreed to help me, but so far, neither of us has been able to come up with an answer."

Koji shrugged his shoulders before leaning against the wall. "We could always try a break in, but that might cause us a few issues."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for one, the records underground might be heavily protected." Koji assumed. "Probably magically protected. Even if there was a way to get through, disarming the security is probably gonna be hard to do."

"Hey, Louise, you think your Void magic can do the trick to unlocking the doors to the vault?" I asked.

"Maybe," Louise pondered. "Then again, the only spell I know is the Explosion spell."

Looking at my Magic Rings, Koji asked, "What about your Fall Ring, Kurogasa? Could we use that to just make a hole in the vault door?"

Hey, that could actually work.

"We can do that," I said.

Koji chuckled as he said, "I mean… Then again, we could use Louise's Explosion spell if we wanted a completely unsubtle entry."

Oh no… Koji, don't you dare do it.

"I mean, sure, it's the only thing she knows, but with an explosion over here and an explosion over there–"

*POP!*

Oh crap, you just sealed our fates…

Glaring darkly at the ancient wizard, Louise snarled, "You're right… It is the only trick I know…" Seemingly turning huge, she then shouted, whipping out her wand, "BUT IT'S THE ONLY TRICK I NEED!"

Powering up her Explosion spell, Agnès ducked under the table as Koji pulled me in front of him. "Kurogasa! DEFEND ME!"

"SORRY, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

**FALL! PLEASE!**

Using my magic, I made hole and went down the first floor before it closed up. "Oi, oi, oi! Don't do this to me!"

"Idiot! Duck!" Agnès shouted. But it was too late and–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

* * *

"You want me to unlock the underground vault that's under this Academy?" Eleanor asked as she paused in doing something with her chemistry set. Agnès, Louise, Koji, and I nodded, though Koji was a mess. There was soot all over and his hair was messy and surprisingly sported an afro, another hairstyle that Koji liked other than his surfer hairstyle. Louise and Agnès were a little dirtied up as well, with me being the only one not messed up.

"Please, Sister," Louise asked, "We could really use your assistance."

"Hmmmm…" Eleanor pondered before shrugging. "Well, I suppose I could. I have nothing else to do."

All four of us breathed a sigh of relief before bowing. "Thank you very much," we said in unison.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living quarters of the maids, Siesta was trying on the new clothes that Kurogasa gave her earlier today. It was a high school Japanese sailor uniform and since Siesta was of Japanese descent, it only made sense that she would wear it. Plus, it was a thank you gift from the Dragon__–__Wielding Wizard for all the help she's given to Kurogasa during his time in her world. "I wonder what Kurogasa was thinking when he gave me these clothes," she wondered as she looked over herself in the mirror. She then smiled excitedly, popping one leg up before she ran down the stairs, thinking of the handsome young wizard with a blush on her face._

_"I really hope he likes it," she said to herself with a happy giggle as she reached the bottom floor. However, she paused as she heard a voice from down the hall. Walking towards the voice, she saw Kurogasa, along with Koji, Louise, Eleanor, and Agnès going towards… The ladies' restroom?_

_"Where are you taking us?" Siesta overheard Kurogasa ask as they headed down the hallway, following them from a distance._

_Agnès stood in front of the door and stated plainly, "This is the vault entrance."_

_Koji, eyebrow quirked, asked, "You're kidding, right? The ladies' room is the vault entrance? I mean, I don't mind, but–"_

_*BONK!*_

_"OW!"_

_"Baka! Stop being shameless!"_

_Koji grunted as he rubbed his head. "Well, excuse _me_!"_

_"This way," Agnes said before the group went into the bathroom._

_"Why is Kurogasa going over there?" Siesta tilted her head in confusion._

* * *

We went into the ladies' room and from there, Agnès opened up a door and it revealed to be a sort of janitor's room, I guess… but then she went over to the wall and she pushed it, making a part of the wall pivot like it was a door. The four of us were a bit surprised.

"Kinda mundane for an entrance to a secret vault," I commented.

"The best kind of camouflage," Koji mused as Agnèslit a lantern, "The more mundane and commonplace it looks, the easier it is to hide."

"True," I said before the five of us went in, going down a set of stairs. "Man, it's still kinda dark. Hold up." I then took out a ring and scanned it on my Hand Author.

**LIGHT! PLEASE!**

The extra light from my ring along with the light from the lantern made it bright enough for us to see and we began the long walk down the stairs. We walked in silence for a few moments before Louise asked, "It's strange, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Louise?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder.

"It'd be better to burn the documents than hide them here, wouldn't it?" She asked.

"Once documents are made official, you can't just easily dispose of them," Eleanor said before we finally arrived at an elaborate door. "The government doesn't make any sense these days, nor did it make any sense a thousand years ago." She then looked through her magical bifocals to look at three square with a pentagram in each, which suggests that it's probably the lock. "These three symbols are the locks. Pretty simple, but we need the combination."

"Do you know it?" Agnès asked.

Wordlessly, with a slightly smug scoff, Eleanor took out her wand and pointed it at the top lock. "The binding of these three, unlock!" She commanded. Pointing at each lock in turn, they glowed and swung open one by one.

Excitedly, Louise exclaimed, "You did it!"

"Thank you," Agnès said. "I'll go on alone from here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, who said you're going alone? We're coming with," Koji said.

Eleanor grinned, resting her fists on her hips as she said, "I am curious to see what other things are locked away down there. There may be magical knowledge discovered down here in secrecy that could be quite intriguing."

Agnès looked to us in disbelief at our eagerness to join her. "B–But… it could be dangerous."

"If it's dangerous, then all the more reason for us to come with you," Louise countered.

Agnès looked to the four as we gave her a determined reassuring smile before smiling herself. "Thank you, everyone."

I shot her a thumbs–up. "Like I said, that's what friends are for." Looking to the door, I then asked, "So, let's go."

"Where to?"

Oh shoot!

The five of us looked to see Professor Colbert on the stairs. "Professor Colbert!" I said surprised.

Agnès glared up at Colbert as he said with a scolding look, "Agnès, I do believe the Headmaster told you that you were forbidden from coming down here."

The captain of the Musketeer Squad shouted back, "I do not take orders from cowards!" And without another word, she angrily turned and pushed open the door to the vault.

"Agnès!" The professor shouted with annoyed disbelief.

"Sorry, Professor, but we'll explain later!" I said before we followed Agnès.

"Stop!" Professor Colbert shouted before going after us.

* * *

For better or for worse, Professor Colbert was now part of our little "expedition" to find the truth behind the attack on Agnès's village. "A foe, you say?" Colbert asked.

"Yeah, and she needs to find that record in order to get closure," I added.

Overhearing this, Agnès said, not looking back at us and keeping her eyes forward, "When our forces take Albion's port, the King and Queen will go to the front lines. Naturally I will go and join them, but… I wanted to finish this investigation before I left. I need to know the truth and this is my only chance to get it."

"No wonder why you wanted to see the vault so badly," Koji said.

"Stop!" Agnès suddenly shouted.

"What? I'm just say–"

"Someone's following us," Agnès cut off.

Eleanor, Colbert, and Louise gasped. Immediately, Koji and I turned around, nodding to one another as, without a moment's hesitation, slid on our rings and summoned our Drivers.

**DRIVER ON/PLEASE!**

We didn't transform right away, but stood frozen, waiting for the person (or thing) following us to appear. Seconds passed like weeks as the mysterious being grew closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And even closer…

Until at last, it was revealed to be…

"Sasaki–san…?" I asked.

"KUROGASA!"

"What is she doing here?!" Louise asked incredulously.

"I tried on the clothes you want me to wear! Look!" Siesta said as she approached and twirled around, seeing her… in the sailor school uniform! Oh yes! How I missed seeing a uniform like that! Performing a spin that seemed rather akin to the transformations from Sailor Moon, she stopped and asked, "How do I look? …Oh, I thought you were alone. I didn't realize you were with people."

"Wow, gotta admit, she looks good in it," Koji blinked.

Louise's eyes darted back and forth between me and Siesta as she asked, "Is this what you bought in town today, Kurogasa?"

Koji grinned, ribbing me as he said, "Oh, ho, ho… putting the moves on Siesta, eh, Kurogasa? I'm proud of you, young Padawan."

"Oh, bite me, I'm not like you," I frowned. "She's been helpful for a long time ever since I got here, and this is a thank you present."

He kept smirking. "That's cute, buddy… no wonder you're crushing on her. The gift is a nice touch."

*POP!*

**SHUT UP! PLEASE!**

A red magic circle appeared and the hand with the roll of tape popped up, rolling the tape over Koji's mouth. He gave me a deadpan look and said, his voice muffled, "Mwerr pwad, rabuh (Well played, aibou)."

"Good, now let's go," I said curtly.

"Ahhhhhhh! Who's that?!" Louise suddenly freaked out.

All of us turned in the direction Louise was looking, Koji ripping the tape of his mouth, as we looked and saw a silhouetted figure in the shadows. "Who _is_ that?" Agnès asked in confusion.

The figure then silently began to approach us.

Louise, overreacting, took out her wand and pointed it at the figure. "Stay back!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait! Louise!" I panicked.

"Miss Vallière, please no!" Professor Colbert shouted.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The light at the end of Louise's wand began to glow and fired off in her Explosion spell.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Oh, look at the pre~tty little birdi~es…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Cattleya was sitting on the bed in her room with Serket and her many pets before they felt a small–_

_*BOOOOOOOOM!*_

–_rumble._

_"Oh my, what was that?" Cattleya blinked._

_Serket, who had been napping, woke up in a fright. Looking around with worry, she asked, "Mommy, what was that!?"_

_"Calm down, it was just a rumble," Cattleya said. "Probably from one of Louise's many Explosions."_

_"Oh," Serket frowned. "Auntie Louise does that a lot, doesn't she?" Sighing, she then lay back down on the bed and said, "And I was having _such_ a nice dream, too…"_

_"Well, you can go back to sleep now. I don't think Louise will do another Explosion any time soon."_

_Yawning, Serket nodded as she closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. "Okay, Mommy…"_

* * *

Aw, man. That Louise… one of these days, she's gonna be the death of us.

I was stirring, coming to as I slowly regained consciousness. The first thing I saw was that everyone was sprawled on the ground thanks to Louise's Explosion. "Minna…?" I asked, seeing them start to come to.

Koji was first, groaning as he reached over and picked up his newsboy cap, dusting it off before placing it back on his head. "Daijobu, aibou," he grunted as he sat up. "Can't say for certain about the others."

"Oh, dear…" Professor Colbert groaned as he got up, as did Agnes, Eleanor, Louise, and Siesta.

"Louise, you idiot!" Eleanor snarled, pinching her cheek hard. "There's a time and place for using magic and clearly this is _not _one of those times! Haven't you ever been the basics?!"

"Owowowowow…" Louise whimpered before Eleanor let go.

"I've told her many times, too…" Professor Colbert sighed.

Agnès grunted as she stood up and, dusting herself off, marched over to the direction we came from, growling with frustration as she examined the debris that had caved us in. "Darn! The path is completely blocked off!"

Running a hand through his hair, Koji stated, "Looks like our only way to go is forward… Unless…" Turning to me, he said, "I think some Earth and Buffalo magic should get through that quickly."

"Right," I said before he and I slipped on my Land Style and his Beast Rings.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DO! DODON!**

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

**BUFFA! GO! BU! BU! BU–BU–BU–BUFFA!**

As the yellow magic circle for me flew over me from the ground, forming my Land Style armor, Koji's gold magic circle went over him from front to back as his maroon magic circle immediately flew over his right arm, forming his Buffa Mantle just as his Beast armor finished forming. "Okay, Kuro, let's rock'n roll."

"Right!" I said before I took out a ring while Koji took out his Dice Saber and spun the wheel before stopping it.

**DRILL! PLEASE!**

**SIX! BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

Koji spun his sword, forming the large maroon magic circle as I leapt into the air. I started to dive down towards the rocks, spinning like a drill. When I got in front of the circle, Koji then slashed the Dice Saber, sending out the six magic energy buffalos right behind me. They got up to me and started pushing me faster towards the rocks. However, when I connected with the rocks–

–A force field blocked my path!?

"Nanda?!" I gawked.

"Hey, what gives?!" Koji snapped.

The buffalos dissipated in a flash of light as I got knocked back, flipping backwards and skidding on my feet before Koji caught me. "You good, buddy?"

"Yeah," I said as I got up.

"How come a barrier blocked those rocks?" Siesta wondered baffled.

"Because, I must borrow Kurogasa for a short time," a mysterious voice said. We all turned in the direction of the voice and found it was the silhouetted figure from before, revealed to be none other than the White Wizard.

"Shiroi Mahotsukai!" Koji and I exclaimed.

Nodding to the group, the White Wizard said, "I apologize for frightening you before. I, sadly, did not get the chance to reveal myself before." Everyone looked to Louise with a judgmental look, causing her to blush sheepishly, rubbing the front of her foot against the ground.

The White Wizard then looked to me. "Kurogasa, while your friends continue on their mission, I must request that you come with me. You have training that you must complete under my tutelage."

"Training? Training for what?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough," the White Wizard stated. "All I can say right now is that it will bring you closer to unlocking your full power."

"My full power…" I muttered. Does he mean–?

"Come," the White Wizard said, approaching and standing next to me. He then took out a ring and slipped it on his finger before switching his Hand Author.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

An origin magic circle appeared before him as I de-henshined. He walked through immediately, but I paused before entering. "I'll be back as soon as I can, everyone."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Professor Colbert asked.

Shaking my head, I replied with a shrug, "Not sure, but I definitely don't think he is out to hurt me, at least not right now."

"Kurogasa, please be careful," Siesta said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I said, shooting a thumbs–up before I turned and entered the portal.

* * *

_As soon as Kurogasa entered the magic circle, the portal closed. "Alright, let's keep moving forward," Koji said as he de–henshined._

_"Right," Agnès said, regaining her cool. "The actual vault should be straight ahead."_

_"Not that we have many other directions to go in, thanks to my sister's actions," Eleanor reprimanded, giving her sister a cold glare._

_As Louise looked down with guilt, Koji said, coming to her defense, "Oh, drop it, Eleanor. She just was trying to protect us. If that had been a Phantom, she may have saved our lives. Besides, we're all okay, right?"_

_"I suppose," Eleanor said, but she was still miffed._

_And so they continued forward, walking down the large hallway. After a few moments of silence, Agnes, having eyed Siesta for a short time, asked, "Koji, Kurogasa said the outfit that Siesta is wearing is a sailor's uniform? So that is what sailor's wear in your country's navy?"_

_"Huh? Oh no, that's a school uniform she's wearing," Koji corrected._

_"Students in your world wear those?" Eleanor asked in confusion._

_Koji nodded, hands in his pockets as he kept walking. "Yep. Those threads are standard in Japan."_

_Professor Colbert seemed intrigued by that. "You mean, children in your country do not go to war?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Kids being sent to war would be considered inhumane," Koji said incredulously. "Kuro and I were quite shocked to see the students here at Tristain getting ready for battle here."_

_A smile seemed to come to the professor's face. "A land where children do not have to face the horrors of war… I would very much like to see this place. I only wish that was the case here."_

_Despite how he usually seemed so carefree and whatnot, being the son of a police detective taught Koji to be quite perceptive. Looking down at Colbert, he said curiously, "You sound like you've had some experience in war there, Teach."_

_"Oh heavens, no," Professor Colbert waved off. "Despite not participating, I _have _seen what war is like." His fist then clenched tight with anger. "I hate the fact that in this world we must send young people off to face combat, to experience the nightmares war can bring."_

_"That's why Tristain Academy was built in the first place," Agnès said. "They have to learn to use their magic in order for them to survive in events such as war."_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" Colbert exclaimed in retaliation, clearly appalled. "You only say that because you yourself have not seen what it is truly like on the battlefield!"_

_"Hmph…" Agnès scoffed._

_"Oh boy," Koji sighed. Why does he get the feeling that this walk towards the vault will be a lot longer than usual?_

* * *

The Origin Circle appeared on the other side and the White Wizard and I came out of the circle. Looking around, I saw that I was in a strange place. "Where are we, exactly?" I asked, seeing what appeared to be a stone altar in the middle of a chalk drawn magic circle with four torches lit around it, each flame the color of one of my four elements.

"This is my hidden sanctum," the White Wizard said, not looking at me, as he walked towards the altar. "This is where I come to perform some of my strongest magic, away from the prying sight of others. Here… we will build you the tool you need to harness all of your Phantom's power."

This all seems so familiar, though. The only time I'd seen something like this was when Haruto– wait a minute, I know what the White Wizard wanted me to do.

"The Drago Timer…" I muttered.

The White Wizard turned to me in a manner I could best describe as puzzled. "You know of the device?"

"It's the only logical explanation why you brought me here," I said. "I have to place my Dragon Rings inside those flames, go in my Underworld, and withstand all of Dragon's elemental attacks. Sound about right?"

Despite not being able to see his face, I could tell from his body language that the White Wizard was shocked, clearly not expecting me to have been aware of these things. "How do you know what I planned to do? Are you… can you see into the future?"

"I wish," I scoffed. "The only reason I know is because I've seen my predecessor go through the same thing. Only the White Wizard of my world had his own agenda. Which brings me to this question: Can I really trust you?"

"'Predecessor?'" The mysterious mage asked before chuckling softly. "I assure you, my friend, you are the first of your kind. Never before in this land has one with your abilities existed, nor have I seen any other mage like myself. As for trusting me, if you wish to reach your full potential, you'll have to."

I frowned at that before I said, "Well, if it's to help beat Wiseman and the others, then I'll trust you. And one other thing. My predecessor is not from this world, he's from _my _world," I said, putting emphasis on 'my'.

White Wizard gave a small chuckle, putting his hand to his chin. "Fascinating, simply fascinating…" He murmured to himself before returning to the altar. "Now then, we should not waste time," he said as he drew a magic circle on the altar in chalk. "Place your rings in the torches and we will begin."

Silently, I took out my Dragon Rings and I placed them in corresponding colored flames before going over to the altar.

By this time, the White Wizard had finished drawing the circle. "Excellent. Next, take out an Engage Ring and, after holding it over your Hand Author, hold it over the circle I drew."

I gave a slow nod to the White Wizard as I grabbed one of my Engage Rings and slid it onto my right hand, holding over the Hand Author.

**ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

Stepping up to the altar, I then held my hand over the circle the White Wizard drew, causing the circle to begin glowing. Suddenly, everything went bright for me.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Koji and the group continued walking down the large hallway, until they came upon a light that was just at the end of the tunnel. "Hey, is that it?" Siesta asked, pointing towards the light._

_Looking ahead, Koji nodded as he said, "More than likely." When they exited the tunnel, they saw what appeared to be a Greco–Roman style temple across a bridge. "Yeah, I'd put my money on it that it's the vault, alright. Now, we best be careful, everyone. I am picking up some bad vibes; more than likely there are traps up ahead." He then looked down, seeing the huge dark chasm just below. He took a pebble nearby and threw it down the chasm. About thirty seconds later, he heard a faint plop. "Whew… that's a _lo~ng _way down."_

_Siesta clearly looked worried as she saw it. "Oh, my…"_

_Koji turned and smiled at her, squeezing her hand reassuringly for a moment as he said, "Don't worry, Sugah Mama. We'll be fine. Just look straight ahead."_

_"Uh… right," Siesta gulped audibly._

_"Koji, take the rear guard," Agnes said as she walked down down the stone bridge._

_Surprised, Koji asked, "You sure you wouldn't prefer if I take the lead, Soul Sistah? I can turn into Beast if anything pops up."_

_"I doubt any Phantom would want to come down here," Agnès said. "Besides, I'd be more worried about something like that coming up from behind us."_

_The Chimera Wizard saw the wisdom in that. "I can dig it. Alright, I'll watch our booties."_

_The rest of the group, thusly, began following after Agnès one–by–one, Koji coming up after them once everyone else started across._

_"So Agnès, what do you plan to do after the war?" Professor Colbert asked._

_"What else? To serve Their Majesties until I die." Agnès said, as if the answer was second nature._

_"Is that _all _you're going to do? Live your life in war and violence?" Professor Colbert frowned. "Haven't you ever had the slightest thought that you are meant for something more?"_

_Agnès scoffed. "Not at all. This _is_ my purpose here."_

_Koji quirked an eyebrow. "You're sure that's all your life is meant for: war and vengeance? C'mon, Agnès, there has to be something you really want to do beyond fighting." Grinning, he pondered, "Anything having to do with… romance? Any 'special someone' catch your eye?"_

_"What does that have to do anything?!" She snapped._

_"Everything," Koji said casually. "Love is arguably the greatest magic in the world. It's something worth going after. If you have love, you're the richest cat or chick out there."_

_"Hmph… I have no time for such things." Agnès scoffed._

_Sighing, Koji said, "Well, I tried. It's sad to say that you're missing out on the best thing in your entire life."_

_Siesta looked at Koji with a slightly surprised look. "You seem awfully knowledgeable about matters of love, Your Grace," she said, referring to Koji with a noble title._

_"Oh you have no idea," Koji chuckled. "And please, just call me Koji."_

_"As you wish, Koji," Siesta said with a smile. _'Perhaps he would know how to help me with Kurogasa…'

_When they arrived at the secret vault, they stood at the entrance. As they were about to go in, Koji noticed something on top of the entrance of the doors, "Hey, there's something written there." he pointed, to which everyone looked up to see it._

_"It says that 'the destruction, alteration, or removal of any of the documents within is strictly forbidden. Also, the use of magic is strictly forbidden,'" Eleanor read. "Hmph… I bet it's just an empty threat."_

_"And one we're not taking lightly. Louise, Eleanor, give me your wands," Koji commanded._

_"Wha–what!?" Louise asked, stunned._

_Eleanor glared at Koji and said, "You _dare _give me an order!?"_

_"Hey, you're talking to an Emissary of the Pope himself, so whatever I say, goes," Koji said smugly. Then, slightly more serious, he added, "Besides, read the rest: 'If these rules are not abided by, then a catastrophe will befall ye who enter." Grinning again, he waved his hand in a "gimme" motion to the Vallière sisters. "Now then, fork 'em over… please."_

_Louise sighed and handed Koji hers as Eleanor reluctantly did the same. "You know I hate you, right?" Eleanor asked._

_"I ain't gonna lose sleep over it, babe," Koji replied with a roll of his eyes. In his mind, he cackled like a madman. _'Oh, I just _love _abusing my authority!'

_Shaking her head, Agnès said, pinching her nose, "Can we please continue? We must find that document."_

_"Right, right." Koji waved off before he and Professor Colbert opened the big doors and inside was the secret vault… in the form of a huge library. "Whew… check it out. This vault of a library is on par with Romalia's library," he said, rather impressed._

_Siesta, her eyes shifting from bookshelf to bookshelf, asked, "Is there really a need for this many documents to be kept secret?"_

_Agnès seemingly ignored this question as she walked into the library, glancing at the various shelves._

_Following after her, Louise asked, "Agnès, do you know where the document you're looking for is located?"_

_"It's from 20 years ago," the captain stated. "Compared to several of the documents in here, it must be a relatively recent addition."_

_"Well, we better start looking," Koji said. "And start reading."_

* * *

I was starting to come to, and as I opened up my eyes, I realized that I was in a black void. I looked around, being aware of my surroundings. I must be in my Underworld.

_**"Well, well, so you're back here again," **_a familiar voice bellowed out. I turned around and saw WizarDragon right in front of me.

I gave a small scoff at that. "I'm pretty sure you know why. I need more of your power, Dragon. That's why I'm here. The war with Albion is picking up and now that Phoenix has joined the Phantoms, I need as much power as I can gather."

_**"The question is, can you really withstand all four elements? Because there is a likely chance that you will die in the process," **_WizarDragon pointed out.

"I'm fully aware of that. If Haruto can get through this, then so can I." I nodded firmly.

Dragon gave a scoffing chuckle. _**"We'll see then, won't we?" **_Just then, the Phantom gave a loud roar and flew off, circling me for a few moments before shooting a fire blast at me from his mouth. I crossed my arms to defend myself as the flames came into contact with me.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" I yelled.

_**"It's not over yet!" **_WizarDragon shouted as he whipped his tail and sent a huge wave of water towards me.

The wave came crashing down on me faster than I could react. The pressure of the water felt like I got hit in the stomach with a sack of bricks while the sheer amount of it nearly choked me as I went rolling back, the current of the water completely overtaking me.

"URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" I shouted.

_**"Two more to go!" **_WizarDragon said as he now used his wings to flap a huge wind towards me.

The wind formed into a green tornado that completely swept me up before I even finished rolling from the water attack. Besides getting spun around uncontrollably, the gusts of wind were like razor blades, cutting through my clothes and cutting at my flesh.

"GWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

_**"And here's the last one!" **_WizarDragon said as some rocks formed from out of nowhere and used his claws to smash them and send the debris at me.

As I began to fall, the tornado dissipating, the swarm of rocks flew at me like bullets, constantly pelting me and causing bruises and welts to begin forming.

"DAH! GAH! ERGH! GUH! AHHH! ERRR! UGH! DOW!"

_**"And now for the finale!" **_WizarDragon said before he sent all four elemental attacks at me. The tornado sucked up the fireball, rocks, and water, joining all four into one collective blast. I tried to brace myself for the attack, but even with the time to prepare, the blast was able to overtake me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

After the attacks died down, I floated in the void that was darkness, barely able to keep conscious. _**"Well, what do you know? You're still alive," **_WizarDragon said impressed.

Rolling my eyes, holding one of my arms with the other, I stared up at WizarDragon as I floated there and replied, "No kidding… I'm not quite as easy to kill as I look."

_**"You certainly aren't," **_WizarDragon said with a snort. _**"Very well, I will grant you the power you need to defeat your enemies! Use it well!" **_

And with that, my Underworld and vision went white.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and there and saw that I was back in front of the altar. On it was a very familiar item: "The Drago Timer…" It was an arm worn brace broken down primarily into two pieces: a silver square with a crystal dragon statue on it and what appeared to be a Hand Author holding onto what appeared to be a timepiece, a silver circle which was broken into four colored quarters on the face (red, yellow, green, and blue) with a black and red arrow.

"You have passed your trial," The White Wizard said.

"Yeah, I did," I said, taking the Drago Timer to look at it. Who would've thought that the Drago Timer was made from my own magic? "So _now _what?"

"There is no more reason for you to be here," The White Wizard said. "You may now return to your friends."

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

The Origin Circle appeared in front of me. "This will lead you to the entrance of the secret vault. I'm sure by now they have already opened the doors over there."

"Right," I replied with a nod as I attached the Drago Timer to my wrist. "I don't know why you're doing all this, but… thank you."

"You're most welcome," The White Wizard said. "And I promise I will reveal my reasons when the time is right. Now go."

I gave him a thumbs up. "Got it. Thanks, again." And with that, I stepped into the magic circle and disappeared from the White Wizard's sanctum.

* * *

Moments later, I walked out of the magic circle and lo and behold, I was in front of some kind of Greco–Roman style temple. This must be the vault the Academy was hiding. I looked to the front and saw that the doors were already opened, probably by Koji and the others, so with that, I yelled, "I'm back everyone!"

"Yo, aibou!" Koji shouted from one of the upper levels, placing a book back on there. "Been wondering when you were getting back."

With that, I entered the vault and man what a vault it was. It was a huge library by the looks of it! And everyone was reading some of these books, probably looking for that record Agnès is so desperate to find.

"Kurogasa, you're back!" Siesta exclaimed.

"Where have you been?!" Louise demanded.

"And I'm glad to see you, too…" I deadpanned. "So I'm guessing you're still looking for the record?"

Koji sighed as he leaned against the balcony, looking down at me. "Yeah, we've been making slow work, but we're getting along. What happened with the White Wizard?"

"He gave me this," I said, showing the Drago Timer to Koji.

Colbert eyed the item on my wrist curiously as Koji's eyes bugged at the sight. "Bakana! The Drago Timer!?"

"The what?" Professor Colbert asked confused.

"The Drago Timer. All you need to know is that this will definitely help out in my battles against the Phantoms," I said.

Grinning, Koji said, "You don't do the thing enough justice with that description, buddy." He turned to Colbert and said, "Let's just say this, Professor. The Timer will unleash the full power of Dragon inside him."

"Remarkable!" The professor exclaimed as he came over and, without think, grabbed my wrist so he could examine the mystical artifact up close. "To think, this little thing is so powerful a relic! Intriguing!"

"Uh… Professor, let's not do anything drastic now." I gulped.

"I wonder what this knob does," he said, as he was… about to turn it?!

"Professor, wait!" I cried out.

In sudden realization, Koji also shouted, "Professor, don't! We aren't supposed to use magic in here!"

Professor Colbert, realizing this stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh! My deepest apologies!" Cleaning his glasses as we all breathed a deep sigh of relief, he said, "I apologize, my friends. I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"It's alright, just… be careful next time." I sighed.

"I found it!" Agnès suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned in the direction that Agnes's voice came from after her exclamation and rushed over to her. "What did you find, Agnès?" I asked as we got to her spot.

"This is it!" She exclaimed. "The file… the D'Angleterre Case… after all this time, I've finally found it."

"Well, let's take a read shall we?" I suggested.

So with that, Agnès sat down at the bottom of a staircase as we gathered around. She opened up the book to find the page she was looking for.

After a few moments, Siesta was trotting back with a stack of books to put back on the shelves. However, she wound up tripping on a stone on the ground, causing her to drop the books she was carrying as a huge cloud of dust floated up the ground.

Eleanor and Siesta were coughing as the latter stood up. Angrily, Eleanor glared at Siesta. "Watch it, commoner! You have to be careful in here, especially with things you don't understand!"

"Sorry…" Siesta sadly as she bowed before Eleanor.

Shaking her head with a groan, Eleanor adjusted her glasses and, without thinking, went over to the table where Koji had put her wand and Louise's. "Honestly," she said, absentmindedly as she lazily flicked her wand to magically restack the books.

"ELEANOR, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE MAGIC IN HERE!" Koji yelled. At that point, the vault suddenly shook hard.

"Oh no! The security magic is active!" Professor Colbert exclaimed.

Louise then chimed in as she grabbed her wand, "Yeah, sister! Aren't you supposed to consider the time and place you use magic!?"

Growling, Eleanor shouted, "That's not important right now! We need to get out of here!"

"Everyone, let's go! Head for the exit!" I shouted as all of us started to make our way for the exit… Save Agnès. "Agnès, c'mon! We need to leave, now!"

"Wait! Here it is!" Agnès said. "'Order. To prevent the spread of the epidemic, burn all humans near D'Angleterre.'"

Epidemic? Is that why Agnès's village was burnt to the ground?

"Agnès, we have to get out of here now!" Professor Colbert shouted.

"But I haven't found the captain's name yet!" Agnès protested. At that point, the book shelves started closing in on us!

"Hurry it up already!" I urged as well.

The rest of the group began to run as the bookshelves started closing in, myself included. However, Agnès was still reading the book! Professor Colbert had stopped and was trying to get her to leave. "Ms. Agnès! We must go now! This is not worth losing your life over!"

"Found it!" Agnès shouted. "A special force was put together in order to deal with the epidemic and the captain was–" She flipped the next page over but… part of it was ripped! "It's gone! A section of the document was torn away! Why?!"

"Alright, that's it! We're leaving now!" I shouted as I got a hold of her after running back in.

Immediately, Agnès threw her arms to shake free of myself and Colbert's grip on her arms. "No! Not when I've come so far! I have to find it! The captain's name _has_ to be here!" However, as she tried to go deeper into the vault, more of the bookshelves moved and closed off the pathway inwards. As that happened, the books went flying off the shelves, a particularly heavy happening to land on Agnes' ankle. "GUH!" She gasped in pain as she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Agnès!" I shouted before Professor Colbert and I got her up and had her arms around our shoulders. With that, the three of us got her out of the library.

When we got out, we saw that the others were already on the other side, but the bridge was starting to crumble!

"Alright, we're going to have to run this one!" I said. "Professor, can you carry Agnès on your back?" I asked.

With a determined look, Colbert nodded and said, "Of course I can."

Agnès groaned in pain as she said, "Don't risk yourselves for me! Just go and save yourselves!"

"And leave _you_ behind?! No way!" I snapped. "We're all getting out of this alive, whether you like it or not!"

Colbert scooped Agnès onto his back as he said, "I refuse to leave you behind, Agnès! Now Kurogasa, let's go!" The two of us then started running across the bridge as it started to collapse. "We must hurry! I can use magic for levitation, but only on myself, so we must run, my boy!"

"Right!" I said before we continued running and as we ran, the bridge behind us started to crumble down towards the darkness below. That only urged us to run even faster.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Koji shouted.

"What do you _think _we're doing?!" I yelled back.

We continued to run faster and faster, and when we were at the end of the bridge, we were just about to fall into the chasm, making the others panic, but with all the strength we could muster, we made a huge leap and made it just in time before all of the bridge collapsed.

"Kurogasa!" Koji shouted as he rushed over to me and Colbert. "You guys okay!?"

"Yeah, we're fine." I sighed, I then looked back towards where the vault. "Looks we won't be going back there any time soon."

Eleanor gave a low murmur as she replied, "Perhaps not… after all, it's magic. The next time we come back, the bridge could have repaired itself."

I gave an affirmative shrug at that. "I suppose…"

Just then, Agnès, still holding on to Colbert for support, smiled with closed eyes. "Colbert, it seems I owe you thanks. You saved my life."

"Well… I only got scared and ran…" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you could be brave in an emergency," I chuckled.

Koji nodded in agreement, giving the professor a tip of the hat with the brim of his newsboy cap. "After all, you know what they say, Teach: bravery is doing a courageous thing when you're scared."

"Well, I suppose," Professor Colbert said. "Anyways, let's head back to the Academy."

* * *

As we walked back, I explained everything of what happened in the library. "An epidemic countermeasure?" Koji asked as he and I had Agnès's arms around her shoulders to help her walk.

"Yes. So in reality, there wasn't really a rebellion going on. That was the cover story," Agnès said.

"And the ones who carried out the mission, didn't really know the truth behind it," Professor Colbert pondered.

"Are you saying that I should forgive them if that's the case?!" Agnès snapped a bit.

"No, but…"

"Still, it's strange for the Captain's name to be ripped out," Eleanor frowned, "This place was made to go against that individual, right?"

"Maybe someone came here before us," Koji shrugged.

"Who?" Agnès asked.

"Don't know."

You know, for some strange reason, I get the feeling that there's more to Professor Colbert than I originally thought. Well whatever it is, it's probably nothing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when we came across the large wall of rocks that Louise made.

"That's right… Louise collapsed the entrance." Eleanor frowned.

"That's because–" Louise mumbled.

"Well, nothing like the present," I said before letting Agnès go and went in front of the rock wall, "I can show off my Drago Timer this way." I then took my Flame Dragon and Driver On Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

WizarDragon in his fiery form came out of and circled around me momentarily before assuming my Flame Dragon form. I then got my Drago Timer ready by turning the knob.

**DRAGO TIME! SET UP!**

After that, I hit the thumb on the Timer.

**START!**

The arrow on the Timer began spinning, ticking away as it continually moved around the clock part. "Let's do this," I said as the arrow moved from the red section to the blue section. The moment it did, I pressed the thumb on the Drago Timer's Hand Author.

**WATER DRAGON!**

Immediately, a blue magic circle appeared and, with a splash of water, a copy of myself in Water Dragon Style appeared, drawing a clone of the WizarSwordGun and twirling it.

"Oh, wow!" Siesta exclaimed, an excited blush coming to her cheeks. "Another Kurogasa!"

"Astonishing!" Colbert replied in agreement.

Smirking, Koji crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Please, you cats and chicks ain't seen nothing yet. Wait until you see just how groovy that device really is."

Just as Koji said that, the arrow moved from the blue to the green section, causing me to press the thumb again.

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

A green magic circle appeared on cue as another clone of myself, this one in Hurricane Dragon Style, appeared from it with a gust of wind. This one, too, carried a WizarSwordGun, but unlike the real me and my Water Dragon clone, this one carried his in Gun Mode.

Agnès was amazed. "There's another one!"

Even Eleanor had to admit, she was rather impressed by my magic. "This is the most unusual yet remarkable display of square magic I've ever seen."

Louise couldn't help but brag at that. "Yes… that's my familiar! Pretty impressive, isn't he?"

Oh sure, she only talks nice about me when she wants to brag about all the stuff I can do…

Shaking my head, I watched the arrow finally move from the green section to the yellow one. "Last one."

**LAND DRAGON!**

A yellow magic circle appeared on the ground. After a burst of pebbles and dirt flew out of it, my Land Dragon Style clone appeared, holding his WizarSwordGun backhand as he joined myself and my two other clones.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" I proudly stated.

**FINAL TIME!**

"'Final Time?'" Everyone but Koji parroted.

"Oh, you'll see," Koji smirked as I then pressed the thumb on the Drago Timer again.

**DRAGON FOUR–MATION!**

At that announcement, my three clones and I took our positions. After Hurricane Dragon Wizard switched his weapon to Sword Mode, the four of us crossed our blades as we placed our Style Rings on our WizardSwordGuns' Hand Authors.

**FLAME/HURRICANE/WATER/LAND! SLASH STRIKE!**

As one, we then made a downward slash, releasing an energy slash of our individual elements, breaking through the force field the White Wizard put up. And then, we each took out our Special Rings.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

I stood in the middle of the Drago Skull appeared on my chest with Hurricane Dragon Wizard floating above me with the Drago Wings, Water Dragon Wizard to my right with the Drago Tail, and Land Dragon Wizard to my left with the Drago Claws. Behind each of us, our individually colored magic circles appeared. And then, finally, as one–

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We cried out, firing our elemental blasts, each one joining into one giant blast that completely obliterated the rocks. Koji and everyone else gawked at how powerful my attack was when I obliterated the rock wall.

"Nice one, aibou!" Koji praised.

"Incredible," Professor Colbert said stunned. "To think something so small, can possess great power!"

I smiled under my helmet as my clones disappeared and I de–henshined. "Thanks. I'm just glad we're finally able to get out of here."

"Agreed," Koji said before his eyes turned to hearts. "I need to get back to the academy to meet with Kirche for our date! I'm teaching her disco dancing!"

"Disco dancing…" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Oh, gee I don't know, because for all I know, there's _another _kind of disco dancing you do and you did that dance one too many times," I said sarcastically.

Koji stuck out his tongue at me. "Well, yeah, we're gonna do that kind later, but right now, I mean _actual _disco dancing! She's seeing about summoning us up some legit disco threads and fresh platform shoes for us, even!"

"Why do I get the feeling that _that's _a lie…" I muttered.

Giving me a sideways glare, Koji responded, whispering in an annoyed tone, "I never said we haven't done the horizontal hustle in the past, I just said we aren't doing that right away on this date."

"Fine, whatever you say," I shrugged before casually walking away towards the exit.

"Hey, I'm serious, man!" Koji said indignantly, before following me with a scowl.

"Keep telling yourself that," I waved off.

Louise groaned, shaking her head as she pinched her nose. "Boys… they're so stupid…" She sighed in exasperation.

* * *

**SD: **Voila! Another chapter in the books and quite the developments that appeared, eh, folks?

**Fen: **Yep! Kuro now has the Drago Timer and things should be easier for him when he and Koji fight the Phantoms… supposedly.

**SD: **And if that wasn't enough, Agnès has now learned the truth behind the destruction of her village. Contrary to her original belief, it was not due to a supposed rebellion, but it was in fact the cover–up of a major epidemic. However, while this mystery has been solved, one other mystery still remains: who was the soldier that led this horrific attack?

**Fen: **Stick around, because you guys might be in for a quite a shock. Well… for those who already watched the anime will expect it, but others that haven't won't. And to the former, please no spoilers.

**SD: **Yes, please… we want it to be a surprise for those of you who haven't seen it. But, anyway, Fen… shall we update them about some of our upcoming projects?

**Fen: **Yeah, we can. Again, keep in mind, these are still in the planning stages and have yet to confirm whether or not we're going through this.

**SD: **Yep… okay, so we have a Kamen Rider Drive story coming up, but things are gonna be a _little_ different from most of our other ones. Namely because Koji and Kurogasa will be switching roles.

**Fen: **Yep. It's Koji turn to be the main guy and for Kuro to step back a little bit.

**SD: **Indeed, Koji will be in the driver's seat as Kamen Rider Drive while Kuro rides shotgun as Kamen Rider Mach! We have a few other ideas, but those ones will, are still on the drawing board about whether or not we'll use them.

**Fen: **So that's our update as of now, don't expect the stories to come up anytime soon.

**SD: **Mhmm! Anyhow, be on the lookout for more updates for this story and our currently released ones! until next time, stay magical, everybody! xD

**Fen: **Later.


	8. The Magic Institute's Crisis

**Fen: **Ughhhhhhhhh… finally! I thought we'd _never _get this done!

**SD: **What? Overthrow the evil Galactic Empire?

**Fen: **No, finishing this chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard!

**SD: **Oh, right! That! Yes! We did that! We finished the chapter! The chapter we finished!

**Fen: **Yeah, like I said, I thought we'd never get this finished.

**SD: **Mhmm. It took some time, but we got through it. And, as thanks for your patience, we have a small surprise for you guys this chapter.

**Fen: **To find out, you have to get to near the end of the chapter! Let's read on!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Albion. A floating island nation, that was in a period of political strife. A group of nobles, known as Reconquista initiated a coup d'état against the royalty, and most of the Albionian Royal Family had been killed. The last notable royal left was King Wales who is still to this day alive and is married to Henrietta of Tristain. The name of the leader of the Parliament forces was Oliver Cromwell, and the leader of the Albion rebellion is also aptly named Cromwell. Thanks to him, he spread the lies and deceit to the country's people falsely promising fairness and equality and he was deemed as the people's savior. However, that was all a front so he can rule all of Halkeginia himself. Of course, that didn't come to fruition because Cromwell was just another puppet of a far more sinister evil. And part of the evil was from the current ruler, Sheffield._

_We now turn our attention towards Albion's castle that sits in capital, Londonium. Inside, Sheffield was meeting with someone. He was a man with in his late 30's, early 40's with spiky white hair an eye patch covering one of his eyes and a scar on the other, wearing black sleeveless shirt with tan pants, a tattered purple cloak, and carrying a rather large metal club of some sort. Sheffield was standing in front of the window looking out before turning to him. "How nice of you to come, Benubiro. I would like for you to lend me your strength."_

_"My group consists of only boorish people. What exactly do you want us to do?" Benubiro asked._

_Sheffield sat down in front of her very large desk. "The allied armies of Tristain and Germania have captured the port of Albion. You should have already heard about it."_

_"You want us to exterminate them, eh?" Benubiro asked with his arms cross in front of him. _

_"No, engulfing 500 battleship in flames would be a difficult task even for you right?"_

_Benubiro reached for his club and holds it up in front of him. "I don't like to beat about the bush. Where is the place you want me to burn?"_

_"The target is the Magic Academy."_

_"Magic Academy?" Benubiro chuckled._

_"And he shall assist you," Sheffield said gesturing to a Phantom who was leaning on a wall. _

_"Heh… I ain't interested in your so–called campaign," Phoenix scoffed. "The only reason I'm teaming up with you is because Wiseman ordered that and I want to kill the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai."_

_"But of course," Sheffield said. "We will not interfere with your plans. Just do not interfere with ours." Phoenix only scoffed as he left the room. Oh, how he would love to kill Kurogasa. He was in a really cranky mood. That and the fact that he was trapped in the sun for what seemed like an eternity, thanks to Haruto, just made him that more agitable. He needed to vent out his anger and hatred at someone. And he was going to vent it all out on Kurogasa. If Haruto can't be the solution to his anger, then Kurogasa will be a suitable replacement. He could think of this as practice before going for the real thing._

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.  
**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.

**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni) **Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku)** Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun) **As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~) **Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Magic Institute's Crisis

The next day, I was in for a rude awakening. Apparently, Eleanor came into Louise's room and wrapped her up in rope and covered her in a sack. I don't know what the heck got her to do so anyway, and I was about to free her until Eleanor stopped me. I asked her why, but she didn't really give me a straight answer. I followed Eleanor anyway, with her carrying the sacked up Louise that was floating in the air thanks to her magic. She was put in a prison cell for some reason. Inside to room the sack floats down to the floor. A wand is waved and rope start to glow.

"Hurry up and open the sack!" Louise demanded. The rope was soon loose, she gets out of the sack, and stood up. "Who are you?! Do you know who I…" She stopped when she saw who it is. Louise was surprised to see Eleanor standing there, and she had a stern look on her face. "Big Sister, Eleanor!" I came in behind her still half asleep.

"Louise! You shall stay here for the time being," Eleanor said.

"Why?"

"Why? It's because of you spreading that nonsense around."

"What nonsense?" Louise asked.

"Of you going to the frontlines! What else? I heard it from Kurogasa." She looked at me in shock.

"Kurogasa!"

"What?! I didn't tell her anything! Honest!" I said raising my hands in defense. I remembered yesterday, which was the day after getting out of the underground library.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Agnès was running training with her Firearms Squadron. Two of them have swords and the other four with guns were shooting at targets. Louise and I were watching from behind. The two with swords had a bundle of tied straw in front of them. They each sliced through the straw bundle._

_"Take aim! Fire!" Agnès shouted. The four women with the guns fired. Three hit their target and one was off to the side. "Aim properly at the target! Enemies will be moving around on the battlefield!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"What an amazing aura she possesses," Louise commented._

_"Yeah, hard to believe for the trainees that they are only training," I added. I mean, they've been training non–stop all morning. She's like Soi Fon in the anime Bleach. In the 3rd Phantom DS game, when Omaeda gives the player, Soi Fon's schedule, the players notices that she doesn't have time to eat, sleep, or even "go". That was really crazy._

_"Everyone stop! Take a five minute break!" Agnès ordered. The Firearms Squadron were able to relax._

_Louise and I went up to her._

_"Agnès, did something happen?"_

_"Something trivial. I'll be leaving this place soon. His and Her Majesty will be going to the frontline. They'll be setting out in seven days. As the Firearms Squadron, in order to protect Her Majesty, we'll be proceeding to the Albion battlefield together with them. We'll be bidding farewell to this Academy. The only regret I have is not being able to uncover the name of D'Angleterre's enemy."_

_"I'm sorry we weren't able to help you find that name," I apologized._

_"Don't worry about it," she assured me._

_"I'm going to the frontline, too," Louise said._

_I was shocked and looked at Louise. "Eeeeh? You? Going to the frontline?!"_

_"I have to help Their Majesties. I just have to somehow be of help."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You didn't. I listened in to your conversation," Eleanor said. "The daughter of la Vallière Family isn't allowed to go to the battlefield! And besides, as a mage, what can you do when you can't even cast your magic properly? Especially when you are a user of Void?"

"It's alright! Surely I could be of some use during the fight!" Louise protested. That didn't help the situation much as Eleanor was getting frustrated already.

"Listen properly, Louise! The battlefield isn't as simple as you think with your naïve mindset."

"That's why I'm going! The only person able to protect Their Majesties is me!"

"I won't allow you to leave this place until you change your mind!"

"That's too mean!" Eleanor then pulled out Louise's wand out of her clothing she was carrying.

"I'll take care of this."

"You're too unreasonable, Sister Eleanor!" The said sister waved the wand and Louise floated up about two feet. "What? Put me down!" She ignored her as Eleanor walked out of the dungeon cell. Ok, this was getting really ridiculous. I start to reach to Louise when Eleanor's hand came in from the right and grabbed my collar. She pulled me out and pushed me out the door. After that, she pulled out her wand, waved it and Louise floated down with her feet dangling waiting to touch the ground. When Louise touched the ground she started to run towards Eleanor when the latter threw Louise's clothes at her. She then stopped in her tracks and the door slammed shut. Eleanor looked through the little window with bars in the door. "You shall remain in there until you change your mind!" Outside the cell Eleanor turned to me and handed over Louise's wand. "And you shall remain here to look after Louise."

"Um… Okay?" I nodded dumbly.

"Kurogasa! Have you become Sister Eleanor's ally?"

"No, it's not that, it's…" I waved my hands.

"Miss Vallière!" Everybody turned around to see Professor Colbert coming towards us. "You should listen to your older sister."

"Professor Colbert…" Louise whined.

"Professor Colbert, would you please enlighten this younger sister of mine of the reality? I'll excuse myself," Eleanor then walked off down the hallway.

"_You're_ the one that needs enlightening!" She yelled towards Eleanor.

Colbert stepped in front of the door. "Your sister is just worried for you!"

"Although I'm not good in magic, I can do whatever Her Majesty requests! I'll defeat the enemy's General for everyone to see!"

"Defeating the enemy? Does that mean you're going to _kill_ the enemy?" Louise was taken aback at this.

"I–I didn't mean that…" Louise stuttered.

"Fight for Her Majesty… Defeat the enemy for the people! No matter what excuse they use, in the end there'll be people being killed!"

"Professor Colbert…" I got out. I noticed the way he was looking away from us. As if… he was troubled by something. It was that same look when we were going to the underground library yesterday. I knew for a fact, that it was something troubling, but I couldn't figure out what it is. "I don't want my students to repeat the past mistakes! Please don't ever mention going to the battlefield ever again!" After that, he left without another word.

* * *

_Later that night, outside the main gate, the two moons in the sky shone. All was peaceful and quiet, but that was about to be broken soon, a floating warship floated towards the Academy. On the ship, were Benubiro and his crew looking out at the Academy below them. Phoenix was there with them._

_"An Academy full of kids…"_

_"That's not fun at all." One of the men said._

_"No, the Magic Academy should be totally occupied by women now right?" A second asked._

_"Women? That's not bad!" A third added._

_"We'll have them as our slaves then!" The fourth laughed. Soon the entire group was laughing, excluding Phoenix of course._

_"What a despicable bunch of follows!" Benubiro chuckled. "Be it women or whatever, we'll let them die in a similar manner as well!" He then turned to Phoenix. "Hey, you. It's time to put the plan in motion."_

_"I don't take orders from you!" Phoenix said snidely. "I know what to do."_

* * *

Later around past midnight, Louise was sleeping away in her cell, while I was leaning on the wall keeping an eye on her… most of the time. I'd doze off every now and then, but I can stay up. What's keeping me up, though, was Professor Colbert's behavior. Ever since we came out of the underground library he's been acting strangely as of late.

"Something on your mind, Partner?" Derf asked. Oh yeah, I used the Connect Ring to get Derf so I can use him for battle if and when Phantoms show up, though I doubt they would come now.

"Louise wants to go to war to protect the Princess and thinks she can make a difference because she has the power of the Void," I said.

"And you disagree?" Derf asked.

"Yeah, she's got power, but the fact is that we'll be going to war and in war, people die," said Kurogasa. "Noble or not, she's still just a kid. I don't ever want her to kill anyone. Because…"

"Because…?" Derf prompted.

"When you kill someone you can never go back. Once you take a life, it infects your soul. Some people break down when they can't cope with their first kill. And there are the psychos who enjoy it because it gives them an adrenaline high. They only feel alive when they cause death."

"And you're afraid the little girl will become either one of them."

"Derf, wars in my world are never noble. People die, homes get wrecked, and atrocities are committed. War is not good because war is just another name for 'murder'. The only difference is that it's justified. I won't deny the fact that we need to go to war because we're being attacked, but I wish… There was a more peaceful solution. Violence should only be the last resort when all other options are exhausted."

"Wise words, Partner."

"I've had a lot of time to think about things," I answered. "But Louise needs my support and guidance."

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"What the–!" I got out, and Louise got up too startled by the explosion.

"W–What was that?!" Louise said startled as she ran up to the door.

"Looks like we got unwanted visitors." I grimaced before throwing her wand through the small window of her cell. "Stay here, Louise. I'm only giving you back your wand so you can protect yourself. Don't do anything stupid. I'm going to check out what's going on." And with that, I ran off.

Louise growled through the door as she shouted, "Kurogasa! Come back here and let me out this instance!"

As I ran off, I saw Koji heading towards the main staircase from another end of the castle. "Aibou! Did you hear the explosion!?"

"Why else do you think I'm running this way!?" Koji replied as he slid on one of his rings. "I am seriously gonna give those guys a beating for interrupting me during my disco dancing!" At that point, Koji's mirror was activating. "Oh, looks like Griffon got something. I had him check out what the explosion was all about."

As we looked into the mirror through Griffon's eyes, we were shocked to see a bunch of men in capes with clubs of some sort and they're holding most of the girl students hostage! Including the Headmaster, Eleanor and Cattleya!

"What the–!?" Koji gawked.

"They're holding the girls hostage! How the heck did they sneak past the security detail?!" I asked incredulously.

Grunting, Koji replied, "We'll worry about that later! Right now, we got some foxy damsels in distress waiting for some groovy heroes to come rescue them!"

"I don't think so, Yubi wo Mahotsukai–tachi!"

"Phoenix!" We both shouted as we skidded to a halt, seeing the human form of the immortal Phantom appear before us.

Holding Derf at the ready, I asked defiantly, "We don't have time to deal with you, Phoenix! We've got people to save!"

Nodding in agreement as he got into a karate opening stance, Koji added, "Right on! So I suggest you boogie on out of here before we stomp on your jive–ass!"

"Heh, like that's gonna get me to leave." Phoenix scoffed. "In case you didn't know, I'm just a tag along with those mercenaries. They do their job, while I deal with mine. And that's beating you, Mahoutsukai!" He said, pointing at me.

I gritted my teeth as I held Derf tighter, "…Koji, go save the girls."

"What?!" Koji gawked.

"He wants me and only me. He wants nothing to do with the mercenaries," I pointed out. "Besides, someone needs to save the girls. Go, now!"

He gave me a sideways glance before letting out a frustrated sigh and nodding. "Hai…" With that, he slid onto his left hand a Beast Ring I hadn't seen before and held it over his belt.

**GO! MACHINE BEAST!**

A large golden circle appeared beside him as his black and gold lion themed Rider Machine popped out from it. Koji hopped onto his motorcycle and, after revving the engine, rode off to deal with the mercenaries.

"Now, it's just you and me," Phoenix said before going into his Phantom form. _**"I'm going to enjoy this."**_

"You're going down, Phoenix!" I said before I slipped on my default rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**

The magic circle appeared and went towards and through me before I was donned in my armor. "Follow me. We're taking this elsewhere." I said before I took out a Teleport Ring. Yes, you heard me right. I got this Teleport Ring from the White Wizard. He must have dropped it while I was on my way back to the Underground Library after I left his sanctum.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

The magic circle appeared in front of me and I went through it.

_**"Hey! Don't you run away from me, coward!" **_Phoenix shouted before following me, and we both ended up in an empty field with nothing in sight, but ourselves. When he saw, he summoned his massive sword Catastrophe and pointed it at me. _**"Finally, I am gonna crush you once and for all! DIE!" **_He shouted as he slashed through the air, sending a giant fireball straight towards me.

* * *

_Koji rode out of the main section of the Academy and across the courtyard where he found Agnes and the Firearms Squad posted outside the cafeteria. Skidding to a halt, he took off his helmet and kicked the kickstand down as he saw Agnès's soldiers starting to set up what appeared to be explosives on the windows. Also with them was a clearly distressed Serket. "What's the skinny, Agnes? Give me a sitrep."_

_"KOJI!" Serket cried out, practically tackling the disco dancing wizard as she hugged him teary–eyed. "Those mean men have the students and the Headmaster hostage in there! They even have Mommy and Auntie Eleanor!" Sniffling, she gripped his shirt as she said, "Please, you have to do something!"_

_"Don't worry, we'll save them…" Koji grunted, "But you gotta get off of me first if I'm to do that." _

_Serket let go of him and looked down sheepishly as she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared about what they'll do to my mommy…"_

_Koji placed a comforting hand on Serket's shoulder and said, "I'll do whatever I have to save your mommy and everyone else, Sugah Mama, don't you worry your foxy little head." Looking to Agnès, Koji said, "Alright, talk to me, Soul Sistah: what's your plan with those bombs? I get the feeling they're not just fireworks to celebrate when we win? Breaching?"_

_"Naturally," Agnès nodded._

_"As much as we want to save the girls, that ain't exactly subtle and sneaky," Koji said. "We gotta take them by surprise."_

_"And how exactly are you going to do that?" She asked._

_"Watch and learn," Koji said before putting on a ring._

**CHAMELEO! GO!**

_In a flash of green, Koji vanished, causing Agnès, Serket, and the rest of Firearms Squadron to gasp. "Where has His Grace gone?" One of the soldiers asked._

_"Just trust me, ladies," Koji's voice was heard saying. Invisibly, Koji hopped up to the upper level and slowly and quietly opened one of the windows _just_ enough for him to slip inside. "Okay," he whispered to himself, "There's not too many of them… And it looks like the guy with the scar and the dark spot over his other eye is the boss man..."_

_Suddenly, Koji heard the leader of the group say, "…So we'll have to kill one of you just to prove how serious we are… And you'll do perfectly!" He said, pointing at one of the girls, which just happened to be Montmorency._

_"Eeeeeeeek!" Montmorency squeaked._

_"No! Don't you harm my students!" Osmond shouted._

_"Damn… No choice!" Koji grunted as he stood up. Taking a deep breath, he leapt through the air in a flying kick as he became visible again. "AAAAIIII–YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted as he flew through the air, slamming one of his platform shoes into the side of the leader's head, knocking him to the ground several feet away. "You know, if you're looking for a dance partner, maybe I'm a little more your speed."_

**DRIVER ON!**

_"Hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~ shin!"_

**SET! OPEN! L–I–O–N: LION!**

_The gold magic circle slid over Koji and formed into his armor as he pulled his Dice Saber out of his Beast Driver. "Now, let the girls go! NOW!"_

_"Who are you!?" The mercenary leader shouted._

_Holding his sword at the ready, Koji said, "I'm Koji Shinamori, Emissary of His Holiness, the Pope of Romalia! But you jive–turkeys can call me Kamen Rider Beast!"_

_"A beast, you say? Then I, Benubiro, will gladly burn you _as_ a beast you are and my flames shall feast on your corpse!" Benubiro said before he pointed his club at Koji and fired a flamethrower at him._

_"Whoa!" Koji shouted as he dodge rolled to the left._

_"Men! Kill him!" Benubiro shouted._

_The men rushed at Koji with staff weapons similar to Benubiro's. Standing at the ready, shouted, "NOW!"_

_At that moment, the explosives on the windows went off, allowing Firearms Squadron and Serket in her Phantom form to come running in._

_The mercenaries all skidded to a hop as they saw this, allowing Koji to make his move._

**KICK STRIKE! GO!**

_Turning his Beast Ring again, he leapt into the air and flew towards the mercenaries with a holographic version of Chimera surrounding him. The sheer force of the kick sent the mercenaries flying. Looking to Benubiro, he cracked his neck and shoulders as the Firearms soldiers took positions. "You should hire some better muscle, buddy."_

_Benubiro seemed unintimidated as Agnes's men surrounded his own as they got to their feet as Agnès and Serket joined Koji. "Heh, well, I appreciate you all giving me the excuse to start the fireworks. I'm not a fan of taking hostages, anyway. I prefer to just burn everything."_

_Agnès's eyes widened briefly. "What?"_

_In that moment of surprise, Benubiro took his staff and, to the amazement of everyone, summoned up fireballs and quickly melted the rifles of Firearms Squadron._

_"Well that's not good," Koji grimaced. "Gonna have to do this quick."_

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **_Serket cried out in pain as she was suddenly sent backwards by something. _

_Koji quickly turned around and saw… Medusa?! "Make that double not good!" He gritted._

**"Well, if it isn't the Ancient Wizard. Did you really think rescuing these girls would be so easy?" **_Medusa asked rhetorically._

_Grunting, Koji quickly checked on Serket and helped back to her feet as he said, "Admittedly, yes… Unfortunately for you, I'm quite adaptable."_

**"Heeheehee!" **_Came the laughter of Gremlin as he appeared beside Medusa. _**"Guess we'll see just how adaptable you **_**really**_** are, Ancient Wizard!"**

_"Great, more good news," Koji snarled under his breath. Watching as Firearms Squadron used their swords to fight the mercenary henchmen, he said, "Okay, new plan: Agnès, you take Benubiro! Serket, you deal with Gremlin! I'll take Medusa!"_

**"Okay," **_Serket nodded. And with that, the two of them took on the Executive Phantoms._

_Meanwhile, Agnès charged in at Benubiro with her sword and tried to swing at him, but Benubiro easily dodged. She tried again, but this time, he blocked it with his club. "Damn you! I'll defeat you!" The proud captain declared._

_"Heh, as if you would," Benubiro snarled, "You know, I razed an entire village once." _

_Agnès's eyes widened at that._

_"To see the town being razed by the flames, it was beautiful! It was such a spectacle to see!"_

_Agnès's breath caught in her throat as she blocked another blow with her sword. "Im–Impossible… Is it… You… You're–?" Before her eyes, flashbacks started to appear of the burning of her village. At that point, Agnès and Benubiro backed off. "So… It's you! You're the captain that burned down my village!"_

_"Wait, what?!" Koji asked shocked, distracted momentarily, giving Medusa the chance to strike at him with her Arrogante staff. "GAH!" He rolled across the floor as the blow nailed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

**"Koji!" **_Serket cried out, trying to get to him before Gremlin slashed at her with his twin blades. _**"AGH!"**

_Gremlin chuckled impishly. _**"Silly girl! Did you forget about me!?"**

_"Heh, hate to break it to ya, girly, but I was vice–captain at the time," Benubiro said._

_"What?" She gasped._

_"Flame Snake was the captain. He was even crueler than I am," Benubiro added. "I've been searching for him for years! All because of this wound he gave me! His flame is the strongest!" His visible eye then glowed red as he yelled, "I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO SNUFF OUT THAT FLAME AND BURN HIM!"_

_Agnès stared at Benubiro with a look that was a mix of shock and disbelief. This man was only the NUMBER 2 man in that attack!? The true commander was still out there?_

_"S–Sorry," Koji groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a ring. "As much as that guy may deserve justice, you sure ain't gonna be the guy to kick his jive–ass!"_

**GO! FALCO! FA! FA! FA! FALCO!**

_The orange magic circle slid over his arm, forming his Falco Mantle. Catching Medusa by surprise, he slashed at her with his Dice Saber twice, first knocking her Arrogante staff to the side and then across her chest, causing sparks to fly off the Phantom's chest. "Agnès, go! Take him out!" But Agnès wouldn't move. "Agnès!"_

* * *

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I dived down for my Kick Strike, the flames enveloping my kicking foot.

_**"HA! Like that'll harm me," **_Phoenix scoffed as he lazily raised Catastrophe to block my blow, the blade intercepting my fiery kick as he then swung the sword, knocking me away effortlessly. I backflipped and landed on my feet, staggering a bit as I regained balance.

"Okay, then let's try this!" I said, before flipping the Hand Author twice.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

The blue magic circle went through me assuming Water Style before I switched rings. "You need to cool off!"

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

My body collapsed into floating water as I flew towards Phoenix, splashing him repeatedly as steam jetted off his body. "You're nothing but a wet blanket, Phoenix!"

Phoenix swatted at me furiously with Catastrophe, groaning angrily as his strikes cut through my watery form. _**"Stop that! URGH! You little water bug! I'm gonna burn you away! RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"**_ As he shouted, a huge burst of fire ignited off his body in the shape of an actual phoenix, the heat burning at me and forcing me back into my Rider Form, rolling across the ground.

"Oi, Partner, you gotta think of something different!" Derf shouted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" I retorted as I switched rings.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!**

I then opened up Derf's Hand Author.

**C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU, FU, FU! FU, FU, FU!**

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted as I slashed at Phoenix and three arcs of wind and energy came slicing in towards him.

A snort came from Phoenix as he readied Catastrophe. _**"Useless! An attack like that wouldn't even scratch me!" **_When the attack got close enough to me, Phoenix raised his sword almost like a baseball bat and swung it, hitting my wind–powered slash and knocking it back right at me. _**"Batter up, Yubiwa Mahotsukai!"**_

"Shoot!" I gritted.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DO! DODON!**

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Placing my hand out, palm facing the ground, a yellow magic circle appeared on the earth, causing a rock wall to shoot out of the ground. The blast was mostly stopped by the wall, but the last bit of managed to break it, causing debris of rocks and pebbles to knock against me. "Ah, man," I grunted as I blocked the pebbles knocking at me, "He sent my attack back with nearly three times the power! All that time in the sun made him even more powerful than he was on the show!"

If that's the case, then it's time I hit him harder than Haruto did, and then after that, I'll send him back where he belongs! So with that mindset, I took out one of my rings again and flipped the Hand Author.

**FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

WizarDragon flew out of me in fiery form, flying through me as a red magic circle passed over me, changing me into my evolved fire-powered form. I then grabbed my Connect Ring and scanned it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"Hey Phoenix, remember this?!" I said as a magic circle appeared and I stuck my hand in it before I pulled the_–_

**DRAGO TIME!**

Phoenix snarled as he saw me slide on the watch–like device onto my right wrist. _**"Kisama… You would **_**dare**_** use that against me!?"**_

"Might as well add insult to injury!"

**SET UP! START!**

Drawing out Derf, I let out a war cry as I rushed at Phoenix, listening to the ticking as I waited for it to get into the blue section so I could summon my first clone. I slashed repeatedly at Phoenix, forcing him for the first time to go on the defensive. Finally, I noticed that the arrow on the Timer reached the blue section, so I hit the thumb on it.

**WATER DRAGON!**

A magic circle of water appeared and the my Water Dragon copy came out and charged in at Phoenix. The two of us slashed at him, but he managed to deflect each of our blows with Catastrophe.

_**"Hahahaha! That is pathetic! Even two of you are no match for me!" **_He shouted before forming a massive fireball he threw at the ground in front of us, the explosion sending us flying backwards.

"We're not done yet!" I gritted after the two of us got up.

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

The wind magic circle and out came my Hurricane Dragon clone as he shot bullets of wind towards Phoenix. With Phoenix using Catastrophe to deflect the bullets, the real me and Water Dragon copy charged at Phoenix, bouncing off the Hurricane's shoulders to land a flying downward slash.

The strikes landed, causing sparks, but Phoenix only stumbled back slightly. _**"Weakling worm!"**_

"Gh…!" I gritted.

_**"TAKE THIS!" **_Phoenix yelled before swinging Catastrophe sending a huge wave of flames towards the three of us, giving us no time to get out of the way and we were all burned and sent flying before landing. _**"I'm disappointed, Mahotsukai," **_Phoenix said as he started to approach me slowly, _**"If this is the best you can do, then I shouldn't even waste my time playing with you."**_

I growled as I pushed myself to my feet. "I'm not… done yet!"

**LAND DRAGON!**

A yellow magic circle appeared on the ground and rocks shot up before my Land Dragon clone appeared.

"Let's finish this!"

**FINAL TIME!**

I then flipped the Hand Author and scanned the Drago Timer.

**ALL DRAGON! PLEASE!**

My clones and I had our respective Dragon Parts appear before they merged with me and now I had all the parts of WizarDragon attached, ready to do some serious damage. "How is this for the best I can do!?" I then jumped up in the air and dived down for my Rider Kick as all four elemental energy merged on my kicking foot. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I could practically hear the grin in Phoenix's cackle as he watched me fly towards him. _**"Yes! That's more like it! That's the challenge! Now, allow me to meet your power with my own!" **_Catastrophe became engulfed in fire as he swung his sword at me, the power of both our attacks colliding and pressing against each other.

"Gh… erghhhhhhhh…!" I gritted trying to push harder with my Rider Kick.

_**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Phoenix yelled as he intensified his flames before it overtook my attack and burned me, causing me to cancel out into my standard Flame Style.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I rolled on the ground. Man, even with the All Dragon Form, Phoenix still got the best of me! Smoke trailed off of my armor I struggled as I stagger up but I staggered back down just managing to keep myself up with my arms.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think you beat me just like that?!" **_Phoenix mocked. _**"You're right about **_**one**_** thing, though! You're not Haruto!"**_

"Oi, Partner! C'mon, you gotta fight back!" Derf shouted as I tried to stand up again, but couldn't. Was this it? Was it how it's going to end?

_"Don't give up."_

I gasped as I turned to my right and my eyes behind my mask widened when I was saw what appeared to be a ghost, but one I was very familiar with. She had long black hair with the bangs of her hair slightly longer on her right having brown eyes. She wore a white dress with a shoulder cape over her and wore brown boots. She was…

"…Koyomi…?"

I could not believe what I was seeing before me, or rather who. It was the very same Koyomi from the show, from Haruto's universe. She smiled and nodded at me as she extended her hand. _"You have to keep fighting. You are the bringer of hope in this world, just as Haruto was in mine."_

"I know, but… I'm at the limit of my power at this point… Phoenix, he's… He's gotten so much more powerful than he was in your world from all his rebirths! I've got nothing left to fight him with!"

_"You do now," _Koyomi said before she presented to me a ring. It was one I've never seen before. The gem cut of this ring depicted two halves of something. One half being the Flame Style helmet and other half being WizarDragon's head.

"This is…" I breathed as I slowly took it. "A new ring."

Koyomi nodded. _"This will allow you to join your power with Dragon in a way Haruto never did. It may not be enough to destroy Phoenix for good, but it should enable you to force him into retreat."_

"Right." I said as I slowly stood up. "Thank you, Koyomi… For giving me the hope I need." She nodded at that before disappearing.

_**"Ready to give up?" **_Phoenix mocked.

"Far from it!" I said as I slipped on the new ring. "I've got another chance to beat you!" I then flipped the Hand Author twice before scanning the ring.

**MERGE! PLEASE!**

Holding my hand out, a large red magic circle appeared in front of me before Dragon flew out of it, engulfed in a storm of fire. My Phantom flew straight up into the air before flipping over and diving down onto me, his fire forming a gigantic fireball barrier around me as he and I merged together as one.

The power of the flames was enough to stop Phoenix from moving forward to attack me. _**"Urgh! Wha–? Wha–what is this!?"**_

When the flames dispersed, I let out a huge roar as I have merged with WizarDragon himself. My wings remained the same, but now I had actual claws on my hands and feet, while my head was WizarDragon's head with a long neck and everything. I even had a tail of my own!

Phoenix looked shocked at my transformation. _**"What the– What did you do yourself?!"**_

I growled angrily at Phoenix as I said, my voice having a certain beastial tone added to it, **"I joined with my Phantom, turning the power of my despair into hope… And now I'm going to make you despair for challenging me!" **My foot clawed at the ground three times before I pushed up off the ground and towards Phoenix, breathing out a long stream of fire at the enemy Phantom.

The flames hit him dead on as Phoenix screamed in pain. _**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Oh, but I wasn't done yet. As soon as I closed in on Phoenix, I slashed him mercilessly with the claws on my hands and feet, even using my wings to smack him in the face for good measure. I then surprised him by whipping him with my tail, however, rather than let him go flying, I then wrapped my tail around his neck, pulling him in close before breathing more fire down on him. **"BUUUUUUUUUURN!" **I then breathed my flames at him, making him wail in pain.

_**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

I kept blasting Phoenix with the flames, not letting up with my attack. By the time I was done, he went–

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Of course, I knew that wasn't the last of him. So as soon as he exploded, I quickly took Derf and flew off.

"WHOA! What did you just do?!" Derf exclaimed in shock. **"It's a bit of a long story right now, Derf," **I stated as I turned and flew back in the direction of the Academy. **"Suffice to say for now, I gained a new Magic Ring that granted me a new power. Right now, we need to get back to the Academy to help Koji and Agnes!"**

Derf was naturally rather confused, but realized I was alright. Giving an affirmative grunt, he said, "Right, then! Here we go to save the day! Kuro and Derf to the rescue!"

_**"I recommend you use caution with this fusion form of ours, Kururugi,"**_ I then heard Dragon suddenly say telepathically in my mind.

_**'Why's that?' **_I asked.

Dragon gave a soft chuckle, clearly amused by my apparent ignorance. _**"You mean you don't realize it? Heh… Our souls are merged in this form, bringing us closer together than we ever have been before. As such, it opens you more to despair. You must have noticed the heightened aggression you felt, the more savage, animalistic urges you felt in combat? This opens you up to more negativity. If you let it, this merging of the two of us could drag you into despair."**_

_**'Heh, maybe… but the opposite can hold true. I'll turn that despair into hope.'**_

Dragon seemed to chuckle again at that. _**"I guess we'll find out then, won't we? Now then, let's see how well you use our new power to help your friends..."**_

**"Right…" **And without another word, I flew as fast as I could back towards the Academy.

_Minna… I'm coming for you! Just hang on!_

* * *

**Fen: **Surprise! Koyomi saves the day!

**SD: **And she came with a Deus Ex Machi– I mean new Ring to save the day!

**Fen: **Yep! Bet you didn't see _that _one coming, huh!

**SD: **Probably not. *puts on Rebel flight suit as an X–Wing appears out of nowhere*

**Fen: **Uh… Where did you get that?

**SD: **Why, I got it from– O.o? Where _did_ I get it from…? .

**Fen: **You don't know where you got it from?! Oh geez… *TIE Fighters start shooting.* Oh crap! Dude, get out of here!

**SD: **Don't have to tell me twice! C'mon, R2! *runs to the X–Wing*

**Fen: **We'll see you next chapter! Whoa! Hey, watch it! Ahhh! Whoa! *runs while trying to fight back the TIE Fighters*

**SD: **Fen! Run for the Y–Wing conveniently placed in the garage!

**Fen: ***runs towards the Y–Wing, gets in and takes off* Alright, let's do this!

*Star Wars theme plays as SD and Fen fly away to save the galaxy*


	9. Atonement of Flames

**Fen: **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! FINALLY! IT'S DONE!

**AQ:** And the Despair is in a ALL TIME HIGH UPUPUPUPUP~!

**Fen: **Hello fans! Fen here with an all-new chapter of Wizard of Zero: Futatsuki no Wizard and holy crap, this took forever! I'm SO sorry for putting off this story for so long, mainly due to the fact that SD is available sporadically, but I've found my hope! In the form of none other than Azure Queeeeeeeeeeen!

**AQ: *Holding Monokuma*** Upupupup, yes feel the Despair Fen-kun~! Upupupup! Wait HOPE!? Hell no, peace! ***Starts to leave***

**Fen: **Oh no you don't! ***pulls a stage cane from out of nowhere and yoinks her back***

**AQ: **Ugh my only weakness~! Fine~! Yes, yes I helped Fen, what else is new?

**Fen: **I can finally finish season 2 next chapter after this one! Who gives a crap about episode 10 and 11! This chapter took too damn long!

**AQ:** Upupupu, yup!

**Fen: **And on with the story!

**AQ: **ENJOY AND FEEL THE DESPAIR UPUPUPUPUPU!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Being in my new Fusion Form, I flew towards the Magic Academy in hopes of getting there in time to help Koji and free the girls from those mercenaries.

"Think we're gonna get there in time, Partner?" Derf asked.

_**"I know we are." **_I said. _**"And if Koji's slackin' off in beating the bad guys, then I'm gonna have kick his butt later on when it's all done."**_

Derf scoffed at that with a chuckle. "I find that hard to believe, considering how much your buddy loves a good fight." However, he then got serious as he said, "But then again, he is still outnumbered."

_**"I know. That's why I'm saving his jive-turkey butt."**_

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's save the day!" Derf laughed.

_**"Right," **_I nodded before I flew even faster.

* * *

**(Cue Theme MASSIVE WONDERS by Nana Mizuki)**

**(Instrumental)** A red magic circle appears as Kurogasa is seen in his Flame Style coat. He looks at the screen with a serious face as the circle moves over him, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard. Just then, a gold magic circle appears, moving over Wizard, changing him into Koji, dressed in a primarily gold disco outfit. He then winks and points at the camera as the gold magic circle moves over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Beast. Two red magic circles and one gold one appear, summoning back Kurogasa and Koji. As several more magic circles of the various colors of both Riders' various forms appear, they summon the rest of the cast as the title logo appears.

**(Dare demo naku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto)** The scene starts with the sun setting at Tristain Academy. Kurogasa was on the balcony of Louise's room looking at his Flame Style ring before looking at the horizon with Louise looking on from afar.  
**(Boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni)** Meanwhile, Koji was doing the same thing, only this time looking at his Beast Ring before looking at the horizon with Kirche looking on from afar.  
**(Futashi~ka de katameta~)** Henrietta and Wales look out from the balcony of their castle, holding hands, as Tristain and Albion forces battle each other.  
**(RUURU ni sugatte ita yo)** Guiche is busy flirting with several girls before Montmorency pulls him away by his ear and Koji then picks up the girls.

**(Iiwake de kazarareta kako~)** Tabitha sits on the castle wall, reading one of her books, as is Colbert, however they both look up as an explosion is heard.  
**(KURIA shitai~)** A swarm of Phantoms approach the Academy as Kurogasa and Koji, standing in front of it, nod to each other and prepare to transform.

**(Tenjou no hoshi aku someru)** Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard while Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.  
**(Kiseki no tsubu hiroiatsumete)** The two Riders then ran towards the Phantom Army before them with their WizarSwordGun and Dice Saber in hand respectively.  
**(Mada mienu yoru no saki ni) **Meanwhile, Louise and the other students joined in the battle using their magic to fend off the Ghoul Phantoms.  
**(Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi)** Then all of a sudden, a blast of energy exploded in front of them and the smoke cleared to reveal Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, and Wiseman.

**(Yoiyami no tsuki boku o sasou)** Kurogasa goes to fight Wiseman and Phoenix, changing through his four Dragon Styles, unleashing their special attacks.  
**(Madoi no VEERU keshisatte yuku)** Koji, meanwhile, deals with Medusa and Gremlin, cycling through the four Beast Mantles.  
**(Kakushiteta zurui jibun) **As the battle goes on, Sheffield appears, wearing the Ring of Andavari, leading a huge force of Albion forces to aid the Phantoms in battle.  
**(Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni)** Beast and Wizard nod to each other, entering Falco Mantle and Hurricane Dragon Style, to fly towards them as Louise steps forward, preparing to unleash her Void magic but not until a flying Phantom kidnaps Louise.

**(Jounetsuteki na~ kotoba wa iranai~) **Louise stretches out her hands towards Kurogasa who was running towards Louise with his hand stretched out too, but just as they were about to reach, the flying Phantom flies faster and lands next to the elite Phantoms.  
**(Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga bo~ku no~ shin~jitsu~)** Kurogasa in rage then takes out the Drago Timer and goes into All Dragon Formation before jumping up and diving down for his Rider Kick towards the screen making it go white from the intense blast.

**(Instrumental)** The screen goes black showing the Wizard magic circle and Kurogasa and Louise faded into view in front of the circle back–to–back with their eyes closed and heads down before opening their eyes and looking up. The last scene then shows Tristain Academy and the camera moves up towards the sky before the title appears again.

* * *

Chapter 9: Atonement of Flames

Outside the Academy, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Prof. Colbert were hiding away in an area of bushes as they looked into the dining hall, seeing the battle ongoing inside. "Oh, my poor Darling," Kirche said, sadly. "He needs me! He needs his Sweet Thang to help him!"

"Have you gone mad?" Prof. Colbert whispered with a hiss. "Those mercenaries are all professionals! And there are Phantoms in there, no less! You won't stand a chance…!"

"Professor, you need to be optimistic about this," Kirche waved off.

Colbert shook his head. "Without a plan of attack, we more than likely will only get Kamen Rider Beast and the Firearms Squadron into even more trouble."

"He's right," Tabitha stated. "We should help them, but we need some kind of attack strategy."

_**"You got one right here."**_

The three girls and Professor Colbert turned around to see me, and they were about to scream their heads off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy everyone, it's Partner…!" Derflinger whispered.

"Huh? Kurogasa…?!" Louise gawked.

_**"Yo," **_I waved with a claw.

Colbert gasped at me with shock before suddenly looking beyond intrigued. "Oh, my word, Kurogasa, Your newest form is astounding…" That made me fall anime style.

_**"Not now, Professor…" **_I growled after getting back up.

"What did you do to yourself?" Louise asked incredulously.

_**"Long story, Louise, but right now we got bigger problems." **_I said, but then realized something. _**"Wait a minute, how the heck did you get out of your prison cell?"**_

Holding up her wand with a smug grin, Louise replied quite simply, "An Explosion spell, of course. Blasted the door to smithereens."

_**"Gee, why am I not surprised?" **_I deadpanned.

"Oh, shut up…!" She hissed. "Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, we got unwanted visitors in our school and we need to drive them out."

_**"Of course, I noticed. That's why I'm here!" **_I growled at Louise. _**"I'm going to go in there and help Koji and Firearms Squadron finish off those mercs."**_

"All by yourself?" Kirche asked surprised.

_**"Don't worry, I got this. I'll deal with the mercs, you get the girls out of there. I'm sure Headmaster Osmond, Cattleya, and Eleanor are among them too."**_

Prof. Colbert looked to me with disbelief before seeming to get rather angry. "Kurogasa, no! You cannot just go barging in there without a plan! You and the others could get hurt! We must formulate a strategy!"

_**"That **_**is **_**the strategy. I deal with the mercs, you get the girls out. Besides, they'll be so busy with me, they won't notice you," **_I said.

"He has a point," Tabitha agreed.

"Tabitha, are you sure?" Louise asked.

"Let's trust him," Tabitha said.

_**"Alright. I'm gonna go in. Wait for my signal." **_I said, as I slowly crept up while hiding to make sure I'm not seen. Meanwhile, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Professor Colbert waited as I watched through the window, waiting for to right moment to make a move. Looking inside, I saw Beast and Serket. They were fighting Medusa and Gremlin while Agnés was taking on who I assume to be the leader of the mercs.

"Just remembering it gives me chills!" Benubiro started with a dark smile to Agnes. "The captain who razed D'Angleterre was amazing! He burn down the village instantly, without any change in emotion!"

Wait, what? He was involving in the razing of Agnés's village?! And the one who killed those people in her village is still out there?!

"I was attracted to him due to his perfection. So, I ambushed him from behind. A little mistake from the aberration that was in my youth, I tell you. 'How strong was the captain really?' 'Was his strength real?'. I wanted to confirm it! And after being defeatws in a total one-sided battle… IT WAS TRUE! He burned me without effort! And has stolen my vision in both my eyes!"

"Y-You're insane!" Agnés said without a doubt in her tone as she kept attacking, all the while the guy dodging. And I agree with her. That guy is nuts!

"Maybe I am!" The man said with big grin. "It's time to stop talking about the past. It's time for negotiations. Principal." Benubiro said, turning towards the Headmaster. "Send a messenger to Princess Henrietta. Have her sign a pledge in which she vows to withdraw her troops from Albion."

"T-That's impossible." Osmond said, as he turned away. "I don't have that kind of authority to make it happen."

"So you don't mind if your cute young students ended up as ashes?" He said with a happy look.

"Man, you just don't give up do you?!" Koji snapped as he placed on another Mantle Ring.

**BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

_**"As if another cape is going to help you!"**_ Medusa said, as Koji donned on the mantle and charged in, shoulder first as Medusa fired dark orbs of energy from her Arrogante. They exploded on contact, but Koji still charged forward.

"BURN!" Benubiro yelled throwing another cone of burning hot flames at Koji.

"WHOA!" Koji cried out as he backed away.

_**"You see? You might have the power of the ancient magic, but you can't afford to lose a limb. So despite being a pain… you, and most likely, Wizard don't have any means to heal serious injuries."**_ Medusa deduced as she dodge an attack from Serket. "_**Nice try child.**_"

_**"You're not getting away with this!"**_ Serket shouted. _**"I won't let you hurt Mommy!"**_

_**"Child, why not join us?"**_ Medusa asked blocking an fist.

_**"Never!"**_

"_**We have so much more to offer than these… humans.**_" The snake woman promised as she continued to dodge the attacks. Gremlin then came in, slashing Serket away with his twin blades. _**"Gremlin! I thought I said don't harm her!"**_

_**"Sorry~, but I gotta have some fun!" **_Gremlin said before continuing to attack Serket.

_**"Think carefully child, your 'mother' is not long for this world, join us… your true family." **_Medusa said with a kind tone in her voice.

"NO!"

"Alright, you jive-turkeys, leave her alone!"

**KICK STRIKE! GO! BUFFA MIX!**

Koji got into his stance and jumped up before diving down towards the Phantoms for his Rider Kick while an image of a red holographic buffalo's head appeared, enveloping the kicking foot.

"Oh no you don't brat!" The flame merc yelled creating a wave of flames towards Koji. The flames hit Koji, but he kept going as he dived down.

_**"You are a fool, Ancient Wizard!" **_Medusa shouted, swinging her Arrogante and a black wave of energy was sent out, colliding with his kick.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Koji cried out as he rolled on the ground and his transformation was cancelled out.

_**"YOINK~!"**_ Gremlin cheerfully said as he took the boy's belt and rings. _**"Medusa look~! Now you can actually look pretty~!"**_

OKAY THAT'S IT!

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_I roared to make my presence known and entered the cafeteria.

"Now's our chance!" I heard Professor Colbert as they made their move.

"What in-!" Osmond got out.

_**"Hmm~?"**_ Gremlin looked before his widen as he saw a foot coming rapidly to his-

***POW!***

_**"YEEEEEEEEEEEHOOHOOHOOHOOEY~!" **_Gremlin screamed comically earning a sweatdrop from all the people in the room even his two allies, before hitting the wall and making a hole in the shape of himself. _**"Ow…"**_

"What the-!" Koji got out, as he managed to come to. "Aibou?! Is that you?!"

_**"Glad to see you too."**_ I snarked.

"What did you-"

_**"Long story, short, Koyomi's ghost helped me out."**_ I answered.

"Koyomi?" Koji gasped. "As in Koyomi Fueki?"

_**"Yeah… like I said long story. Now get everyone out of here!"**_ I ordered.

"Got it! Besides I think those bastards broke a few things important… hehehe ow…" Koji said with a painful smile before he saw Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha freeing Cattelya, Eleanor, and the girls. "Well, looks like my Sweet Thang and everyone else got things covered. Everyone! Get out of here now!"

The girls, Louise's sisters, and Headmaster Osmond after being freed from the ropes managed to run out of there, leaving us, the Phantoms, and mercs.

"Kill that thing!" One of the mercs shouted pointing his club staff at me.

_**"I don't think so!"**_ I shouted as I spew flames at the mercs, burning them alive.

"Let's see you can handle my friends, unlike that pathetic punk!" The leader yelled sending waves of flames at me.

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_I yelled as I spewed out flames to counter his and neutralized it.

"What?! It can't be… I haven't lost that badly since the captain!" The man yelled.

_**"Tch… we aren't getting anywhere with this…"**_ Medusa gritted. _**"Gremlin! We're leaving!"**_

_**"Really~? Aww, fine! Bye Serket-chan, please think about our offer!" **_Gremlin said with a wave, hobbling past the girl.

_**"I'm not joining you…"**_ Serket murmured.

_**"Serket, go to Cattleya. We'll handle things here." **_I said and Serket nodded before running off. Meanwhile, all of the energy I've been using in this Fusion Form was expended and I reverted back to my Drago Form, kneeling on one knee panting heavily.

"Kurogasa, are you okay?" Louise asked worriedly, running over to me.

"I'll be fine… I can still fight. I just used too much energy in my new form.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kirche and Tabitha cried out in pain as the leader's flames pushed them away to the ground.

"Kirche! Tabitha!" Louise cried out as the man slowly approached. Kirche tried to reach for her wand, but the leader stepped on it.

"Nice try." He said with a smirk.

"Bastard!" Koji yelled, pulling out his Dice Saber.

"Move, and she dies." The leader threatened, causing Koji to stop in my tracks. "You know… ever since my eyes were burned, they couldn't sense light. So I can sense things via temperature, like snakes do. Since I use flames, I started to get rather sensitive, too." he then suddenly grabbed Kirche's hair. "I can even tell from one person to another by their temperatures." He then smiled evilly as he pointed his club staff at her after pushing her to the floor. "I want to smell it… I want to smell your burning body." With that, he gathered the flames and he was about to fire when… a blue flamethrower countered it?!

"What the-!" Koji got out.

_**"Professor Colbert?"**_ I said, as the Professor appraoched us.

"Don't harm my students." The man said with quiet anger.

"Hm? Ohhhhhh! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The leader yelled. "It's you!" he rejoiced. "It's you! It's you! It's you! This is the temperature I've been searching for!"

"I thought it was you… Benubiro…" Colbert frowned.

Wait, he _knows _this guy?!

"I've been looking for you… my dear captain!" The now named Benubiro yelled happily.

However Colbert wasn't pleased rather shocked, "You… lost your ability to see?"

"Yes! Thanks to you!" Benubiro laughed. "So you became a teacher! No wonder I couldn't find you! The one who was called Enjya!"

"En… jya?" Kirche got out.

"Wait… Colbert…" Koji started slowly realizing the situation… "Is he saying…"

"He is the one known as Enjya, the Flame Snake!" He said, turning to Agnes. "If you're looking for the one who has destroying your precious village, there he is! He's standing right before you!"

WHAT?! NO WAY! COLBERT DESTROYED AGNES'S VILLAGE?!

"!" Agnes's eyes widened considerably as she slowly looked to Professor Colbert.

"Tell me this isn't true, Professor." I gritted behind my mask. This can't be right… Professor Colbert would _never _do that!

"Yes he did, and he's the one who stole the light from my eyes!" The craze warrior wizard exclaimed. Suddenly a straggler merc came from behind to cast a flame spell behind the teacher who just… turned around and shot a bolt of blue flames at him defeating the merc with ease. "As expected of the captain. Yes… that's how it should be! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU DESPICABLE ABOMINABLE CRETIN!" Colbert yelled.

Whoa, I've never seen Professor Colbert that mad.

"You think I don't know what happened?" Colbert gritted. "That day was all a mistake, one that I paid dearly. All these years, not a day goes by without me thinking about that day. The day that I committed the ultimate sin in my entire life! I don't need you to remind me what I've done!"

"DIE!" Agnés suddenly roared and dashed towards Colbert who was surprised at the attack.

"Agnés!" I shouted as I took out my ring and flipped the Hand Author.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

I pulled Derf out from the magic circle in Sword Mode before I rushed over to her and blocked her attack.

"Whoa, easy on the blocking Partner!" Derf said.

"Not now Derf!" I said, before looking to Agnés. "And as for you, what are you crazy?!"

"Out of my way!" Agnés yelled. "He needs to die!"

"He's trying to protect us!" I yelled back struggling to keep the sword away from my face.

"NO! It's because of him that my mother and father are dead!" Agnés raged. "For twenty years! For twenty years, I've been waiting for this day to come! Don't get in the way of my revenge!"

"Listen! I don't know about that… he might or he might not… but let me tell you something! To take a life… will poison you." I said remembering what the original Wiseman did, all so he can revive Koyomi. "It will make you into a killer like them!"

"Wha- THAT'S A LIE! I won't become like… like HIM!" Agnés roared.

"Then what are you doing right now?" My words seemed to struck something as Agnés's eyes widened. "You're just trying to fulfill your revenge! That makes you no better than that flame nutjob!"

Agnés withdrew her sword enough as she tremble at the thought of my words being right, "That… can't… be…" she muttered softly.

"You think avenging your village will make those who passed happy in the afterlife?! You're dead wrong!" I snapped. "I may not know anything about your parents, but I know that no parent would want to see their child as a murderer!"

That much I knew… my deceased parents wanted me to have a happy and long life. I can see them now smiling at me for helping others, so I won't let her fall to despair. "Listen to me… the best revenge you can have on those men… is to live."

"What?" Agnés got out.

"Live Agnés. Live your life to the fullest. To live… is the ultimate and eternal hope you can do for your parents." I said trying to reach to Agnés… that is before I tackled her as the flames almost burn me and her. "Oh right… that's happening…" I deadpan completely forgetting that battle.

"Hey Partner, stay focused, will ya?!" Derf snapped.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" I said, as I got up and turned around to see the battle between Benubiro and Professor Colbert. "Let's do this! Hang on Professor, I'm coming!"

"Kurogasa… stand back." Colbert requested, much to my surprise. "This is my battle… something I need to handle."

"What?" I gasped.

"Professor, you need your dance crew!" Koji pointed out. "We gotta help!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Prof. Colbert yelled. The two flame mages used torrents of flames at each other only to create a wall of flames colliding with each other.

"I can't stand by!" I yelled dashing to the merc leader with Derf ready to end this battle.

"NO!" Prof. Colbert yelled as he stopped his spell as did the enemy who smiled at the chance.

"I got it!" I said with confidence knowing I can stop the man's flames like last time. I then switched rings and flipped the Hand Author.

**WATER! DRAGON! JABA JABA BASHA! ZABUN~ ZABUN!**

The blue magic circle appeared and Drago in Water Form came out of my body and spun around me before entering inside again. As soon as the magic circle went through me, I assumed Water Dragon Form. I then switched rings and flipped the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

At the point, the Drago Tail came out from behind before I took another ring and flipped the Hand Author twice.

**LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

"Cool off!" I shouted before placing the ring in front of the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! BLIZZARD! FABULOUS!**

I turned and spun quickly as ice formed around my body creating a wall of ice and water to combat the blazing flames. After feeling the heat was gone I landed back on my feet with a smirk, "Truth be told, was kinda on the fly with that move."

"HOW!?" The crazed flame user said with shock in his tone. "Ice Magic is too hard for Water Mages to use!"

"Do you even know who I am? I am the Diamond of Justice in the Rough of Oppression! The Jewel of Hope unearthed from the Sands of Despair! I am the Drago-Wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard!"

"Tch! Then I'll blow up this whole school at once!" The man said with a disturbing smile, "BURN TO THE GROUND!" He then waved his club wand and threw a overly huge Flamethrower attack at me.

"I don't think so." I said before swiping my Drago Tail to whip the flamethrower away, like snuffing out a candle.

"N-No… that's not possible! My flame finally surpassed the Captain's… I was going to kill you and the captain to become the Ultimate Fire Wizard!" The man said slowly growing more enrage be the second.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Agnés yelled as she went straight for Benubiro! "For D'Angleterre!" She yelled before-

***SHANK!***

"GAH! Why you little-!" The merc said as he was stabbed through the stomach by the young woman's sword! Quickly kicking her away he removed the sword from his chest through sheer willpower! How is that even possible?! "I'M GOING TO BURN YOU NOW!" He yelled as he charged up his strongest fire spell and threw it at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prof. Colbert shouted as he… got in front of Agnés?! "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"COLBERT!" I shouted before turning to Benubiro. "KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled before I ran towards him and-

***SHANK!***

-stabbed his head causing his fire spell to disperse. The girls and Koji looked away at the sight as I yanked Derf out hard and he fell straight to the ground.

"Whoa…" Louise said as she saw me slowly falling to the floor… my legs… no, my whole body felt heavy as I went back to civilian form. I killed someone in the most horrible way. My anger got the best of me because Colbert got hurt. Now I have his blood staining my hands…

"Why…?" Agnés got out as Prof. Colbert collapsed in her arms. "Why did you save me?"

"I realized… the mistake of war…" Prof. Colbert started though he cough in pain. "Blindly following orders, taking lives just from a simple whim of a man who didn't want to lose his powers, or other needless acts of pain that cause others to suffer. So I made a vow… to dedicate my life to helping others, my first act… hehe…" The man started as he fondly remembered it. "I deserted my platoon to save a little girl from the village I set on fire. Who would have thought it would be you after all these years."

"!" Agnés gasped at that. Her gasping caused me to snap out of it and I along with the rest of our friends gathered around him.

"However… just because I did some small acts of kindness… my hands are too deep in blood of the people I killed. Agnés… you have the right to kill me if you need to…"

"Whoa whoa!" Koji started, "Hold the phone, is your brain literally toast!? Did you understand what you just said!?"

"Yes. This is the only way I can atone for my sins…" Colbert said before coughing in pain. "But please...don't kill again after this…"

"NO! Don't say that Professor!" I shouted. "You have too much to live for!" Okay, that was cheesy, but this is Prof. Colbert we're talking about!

"Hehe… that's very kind of you to say Kurogasa… but I made peace with it for such a long time. I was happy to meet you and my students, even learning of a more peaceful world like your home. But Kurogasa… don't take this from her. She has to set her own path to live… *Cough*!"

"Professor Colbert! Hang on!" Louise cried out.

"Don't die!" Kirche added.

Koji stared at Agnés ready to Henshin back to Beast, "Don't you dare…" he warned the girl.

"I know it was unavoidable but please promise me you will not take another life either." Colbert coughed harder as blood came from it.

"Colbert! Colbert! C'mon don't you dare die on me!" I shouted holding his hand. "Stay with me! Colbert!"

"…"

My blood ran cold...his hand went limp… no pulse… and nothing left but a peaceful smile on his face giving one last word… "Dammit…" I cursed not at him… but at my powerlessness to save him.

"He danced his last disco…" Koji said as he bowed his head down.

"Dammit… where do you get off… telling me to kill you then dying before I can make up my mind?" Agnés spat out coldly… not at Colbert surprisingly… but at herself.

Damn this system of this world. How could a man who tries his best to look for redemption die like this? It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!

**"COLBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"**

* * *

The next day had come by and everything in the Academy was quiet. Koji was with Kirche, trying to comfort her from the events that happened while Tabitha was nowhere to be seen. Osmond and the other girls along with Eleanor, Cattelya, and Serket have tried to get some normalcy back in the school. As for Louise and I, we were in the hangar as I was attending to the Zero Fighter. Louise watched me silently as I was repairing the engine.

"Kurogasa." Agnés's voice said as we turned to see her approaching us with a box in hand full of stuff. "Finally found you."

"Agnés…" I muttered. "What's that?"

"Colbert's personal belongings. I'm putting them in storage." Agnés said, before she presented me… a letter? "This is addressed to you."

"To me?" I asked, taking the letter and opening it. "It's from Professor Colbert… but I can't really read it. Louise?"

"…" She didn't say anything but nodded to my request, I guess that's her way of grieving. "Kurogasa, I am writing you this letter with the intention of giving it to you when either you go to war or fall into despair. I should tell you this… I committed a sin. In order to atone for it, I've devoted myself to research. Recently, a thought has been crossing my mind… and that thought was, 'atoning for sins are impossible.' So Kurogasa… as friend and man who let age guided me to wisdom… I want you to promise me and to yourself… Never get used to people dying and never let Despair take hold of your heart. Find ways to stop the conflict without bodies piling up… and become a Jewel of Hope for all… Kurogasa… you've told me many stories… stories about the world you lived in… I wish to see that world. I hope that one day that you would take me there…"

"Colbert…" I muttered as my body trembled and head bowed down.

"I…" Angés started as I looked at her. "…was wrong about him…" She then turned around to leave.

"Will you ever forgive him?" Louise asked before she stopped in her tracks looking over her shoulder with a cold look.

"How would I know…" Agnés said before leaving completely.

"He wanted to go to your world… he was an interesting man to the end." Louise said softly before looking at me… I guess my tears must have hit the ground… "Don't cry…"

"I'm not…" I muttered as I looked away, trying to hide my face but failed at it. "Kuso… Louise… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why… is the world so unforgiving?"

"I don't know…" Louise said wrapping her arms around me crying as I held her too… For that moment, I wasn't Kamen Rider Wizard, just Kurogasa… who lost a dear friend.

* * *

**Fen: **Oh it feels good to be back doing this story again.

**AQ: **Upupupup Despair Kurogasa… Despair~!

**Fen: **Oh he'll get his Hope back up. Don't you worry.

**AQ**: Boo… Crap… I'm starting to turn into _her_…

**Fen: **Then you better _hope_ you don't. Anyways, again, I apologize for putting this story on hold for so long, but now I'm gonna finish this! And SD, if you're there, I'll finish this for you. Next chapter is the season 2 finale! Stay tuned!

**AQ:** UPUPUPUPUPU! And try not to fell into Despair! Upupupupu…


End file.
